Takane no Hana　高嶺の花
by HARPG0
Summary: Final Chapter! Will Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya become a couple after all? Jounouchi is thinking “no”… Note: Rated T for colorful language and shōnenai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh, the characters, etc. etc. This is just for fun and no profit. Yowza, the usual yadda, yadda, yadda…

* * *

Takane no Hana　高嶺の花

Chapter I

It was dark now and the Domino City Coffee Shop's "open" sign was casting a faint red glow onto the sidewalk. Inside, Jounouchi was wiping down the counter for what he hoped would be the last time that day. He had on the standard DCCS uniform: yellow baseball cap, white shirt, black pants, and black apron. He looked down at himself and thought tartly_, I look like a friggin' bumblebee_. But, as far as summer jobs went, this one actually paid okay. He wasn't going to blow it.

Mr. Satou, the store's portly owner, was behind the long counter with Jou. He was wiping down a slowly diminishing pile of coffee cups and was carefully stacking them on the floating glass shelf. His back was to the room. Methodically, he took a clean cloth to each cup, thinking his own thoughts.

Jounouchi's heart sank when he heard the door open and the little bell at the top chimed merrily.

_Another customer, and at this late hour, too. Ugh! Why don't they just go home?_

He glanced up with a tired smile and said, "Welcome. How may I help you?"

It took Jounouchi a second to realize exactly who it was standing on the other side of the counter. The tall figure was wearing dark clothes under a plain, navy coat with no buttons or zipper. He saw recognition in Kaiba Seto's face and his lips curled into a nasty smirk. He cocked his head to one side and admired the uniform with a look of poorly disguised distain.

Jounouchi signed inwardly. _Wonderful, just friggin' wonderful,_ he thought darkly. With a polite cough, he said, "Is there something I can get for you?"

"Is the coffee still hot?" Seto asked with a pointed stare. And, the smirk was still there, too. His voice had a sarcastic edge that made the blond want to grind his teeth.

"It's the best," Jounouchi said, hoping the owner would hear him. Yep, sharp-eared Mr. Satou, glanced in their direction and continued his work.

"For here …or… to-go?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I'm on my way home."

Jounouchi' nodded and moved stiffly to get a Styrofoam cup. He poured the coffee. "Cream?" He motioned toward the small pitcher of cream and Seto shook his head "no." Jou placed the cup on the counter between them.

"How long have you been working?" Seto said, head down and thumbing through his wallet.

"Oh, I've been working twelves. One of the guys called in sick," Jounouchi finished with a shrug, punching buttons on the register.

He took Seto's money and made change.

"Here ya go, Kaiba," Jounouchi said and mentally kicked himself hard. Ugh, he was going to have to say it! Damn! Why didn't he just avoid using the guy's name? "Kaiba-san," Jounouchi corrected himself with his eyes cutting toward Mr. Satou.

"San?" Seto said with curiosity. Both he and Jounouchi skipped honorifics most of the time for just about everybody. For Jou, it was a sign of defiance. For Seto, he just preferred to do some things the Western way. Well, that, and the fact that he saw himself above everyone else. So, why bother?

"Please enjoy your coffee," Jounouchi said in the most formal Japanese he could muster. His voice was flat.

_Oh, I'm enjoying more than the coffee_, Seto thought with a smirk. He put the cup to his lips. "Not bad," he muttered, before turning to go.

"Katsuya-kun," Mr. Satou said without turning around.

"Sir?"

"It's almost closing time. Why don't you leave now with your friend?"

_Friend…? _Seto almost choked on his coffee. He'd been called many things before, but not…

"Uh…Thanks, boss!" Jounouchi said in a tone Seto had never thought possible. There was excitement with a thread of gratitude in it. "I really appreciate it, sir." He gave the boss a quick bow. That was something else that Seto had never seen in him before. It felt strange and almost … intimate.

Jounouchi still had his eyes on the boss' back when he approached the front door and held it open.

"After you," he said.

Seto straightened his shoulders and walked out with the cup to his lips. Once the door closed, he turned to look at the man behind him.

"Well, I see that you can be 'trained' after all, Mutt. Did it take a rolled up newspaper?" Again, his voice had a sarcastic edge to it. He took a sip. This was fun.

"When necessary," Jou laughed back.

Jounouchi had his yellow ball cap off in less than a second. He was ruffling his hair and setting it free for the first time in hours and hours. He was tired but had a small spring in his step. Work was over and the cool wind felt great on his face. Jounouchi looked up at the navy sky and saw the moon rising. He closed his eyes for a second and enjoyed it.

Seto watched Jou with discomfort. He held the coffee loosely in his right hand and walked with his head down a little—lost in thought. Suddenly having somebody with him, when he preferred his own company, seemed strange. He did prefer to be alone, didn't he?

They turned a corner and walked half way down the next street. Seto was unusually quiet, which bothered him. Silence, in general, bothered him. But, this time, he had nothing really to say—which made it worse. With some small relief, Jou could sense that they were about to part ways. It was nothing that Seto did, actually. It was just a feeling. He stopped.

"Ummm… Kaiba? " Jounouchi began and felt the earth shake beneath him.

Seto's hot coffee sloshed out of his hand. The half full container followed and left a wet spot on the sidewalk. Both men watched with wide eyes to see the sidewalk splitting towards them. The force pushing the split was traveling fast. Sharp pieces of concrete shot up and out. With a building on one side dropping bricks down, Seto had no choice. He grabbed Jounouchi by the wrist and flung him into the street. He followed after. Struggling to stay on their feet, they looked to see that the corner gas station was shaking and the concrete gave way into a long, narrow trench. The side of the building next to it collapsed and crumbled into dust---sending debris everywhere.

What felt like a second quake, much bigger than the first, rocked them. Seto fell to his knees and Jounouchi grabbed his arm, struggling furiously. There was a green car parked in the street in front of them. It was rocking hard, the rusting metal body moaning in protest. But it was the swinging power line that worried Jounouchi the most. _If it hits us, we're dead_, he thought furiously. _Anywhere but here… Anywhere but here… The park! That's where we'll go---the baseball field._

Seto struggled to his feet only to fall to his knees again---cursing loudly as he fell. Something erupted in a shower of debris. With his arm, Jounouchi tried to block the spray of rocks and dirt from hitting his face. He reached down, pulled again. But, this time, he couldn't lift Seto up. It was all that he could do to stay on his own feet because the road was swaying so hard.

"To hell with it," Jounouchi said angrily and forced Seto down onto the road. Instinctively, Seto fought back and struck the blond hard in the jaw. But, Jounouchi was stronger, using moves from his gang days, Seto was tipped off balance and found two strong hands pushing him down against the white stripe in the street. He could feel Jou crawling on top of him. For a brief second, angry hazel eyes stared down into blue ones.

"Quit fighting me!" he spat and covered Seto with his body.

The ground was shifting beneath him, and the dark haired man stopped struggling. He felt Jounouchi's warmth and weight on top of him--- his face pressing hard against the side of the blond's face. Another shower of debris hit them. Jou shifted his right arm to shield their heads. It blocked Seto's view. The chaotic world was pitch black.

"Go," Seto growled. "Just get out of here, damn it!"

"Make me!" Jou said, seething. Seto could feel the impact of debris hitting Jou and then him tensing up in pain. "Damn, that hurt," he breathed. More debris. Jounouchi groaned in agony, he just couldn't stop himself---no matter how weak it made him feel with Seto hearing him. If he could just block out everything and breathe through the pain… The road shifted again violently. He struggled to keep his grip on Seto.

"Leave me! If not, we're both going to die here," Seto ordered, shouting now. He could feel Jounouchi's ragged breaths against his face.

"Then, I guess, we'll leave this world together."

Seto closed his eyes tightly_. No… I don't want that._

The ground shook one last time---and, then, nothing happened. The lights from the office buildings and the corner gas station flickered and went out. Only a weak street light remained. Jounouchi and Seto waited---breathing hard against each other. Nothing. Seto could feel the blood coursing through him. He was light headed and had a strange sense of detachment. Jou's bent arm slipped away, allowing Seto to look up at the sky. _Is this a dream_? he thought, feeling soft blond hair against his face. _No, it's a nightmare_. He could see the stars above them shining peacefully as though nothing had happened.

Jou shifted his weight and stood up---very slowly--- pressing palms against his aching back. He stretched. Jounouchi rubbed a swelling lump on his chin with a crooked grin. "Not bad, Kaiba, you really landed one on me. I didn't think you had it in ya." Seto stared back coldly. His mouth was a thin line. "Still, what a ride that was," he sighed to himself, placing a hand to his throbbing head. He wiped off his hand against his black trousers and offered it to Seto. Somehow, Seto had managed to prop himself up on his elbows, but felt the world still shaking sickeningly beneath him. He looked at the hand but didn't take it.

"And I hate rollercoasters, too," Seto said in an annoyed voice, eyes squinched shut for a second.

"Yeah, I bet you do," Jou laughed to himself.

Jounouchi's hand was still outstretched to Seto. "Let's go, huh?" Seto stared at it for a moment longer and hesitated before taking it. The hand was large, callused, and warm. He had a worker's hands. Jounouchi pulled him up with a look of concern.

"Thanks," Seto mumbled.

"Hey, what are _friends_ for?" Jounouchi said with a jovial tone.

Seto gave him a look that he couldn't interpret.

"Ummm….Are you okay?" He eyed Seto. "You looked strange there for a second."

"It's nothing," Seto grumbled and patted his pockets down for his cell phone. "Damn it! My phone's gone! Where, the hell, can it be?" He strained his eyes in the dark—searching. "Damn, it!" He rolled his eyes to the heavens. It was simply too dark to look for it. "Just one more thing for me to deal with tomorrow," he fumed.

The blond walked over to the car, crossed his arms against his chest, and casually leaned his body against it. With the full moon, Seto could see Jounouchi plainly. It annoyed him. "I guess an empty mind has no worries," Seto grumbled. He stared again and shrugged inwardly.

"Well, this place is a total mess." Jounouchi was right. Debris was littered everywhere and small clouds of dust hung in the air. Some of the buildings looked like a total loss. Others would take a few weeks of remodeling to repair.

"At least, nothing caught on fire."

Seto nodded in agreement.

You'd better be going," Jou said casually.

"Yes."

"You need to check on Mokuba."

"Yes…"

"And, then, there's your house and Kaiba Corp... That earthquake was pretty bad."

With a small nod, Seto took four long strides forward and stopped in his tracks. The wind, heavy with the smell of dust and grime, blew against his dirt smudged coat. Jounouchi waited, staring at Seto's back, and the moment suddenly felt… uncomfortable.

_Something_, Seto thought_, doesn't feel right_.

Seto turned on his heel and, for the first time, took a serious look at Jounouchi. The eighteen year old hadn't shifted his position since helping him up. The blond was still there with arms folded casually in front of his chest. And he was eager--_too eager_ for him to go, but didn't back it up with the usual banter or insults.

_Definitely wrong_, Seto thought.

"Do you know," he began and studied Jounouchi's face from a distance. It seemed tired, but a different kind of "tired" than before. "Do you know one of the most important skills in being a CEO?" Seto said abruptly, taking a step toward him.

"Wha-? Bragging are we?" Jounouchi said curiously, but with an edge of worry. Something was up. When he didn't get an answer, the blond shot back, "Do you think that _now_ is a good time to be talking business? Still, no answer. Jou paused for a moment, staring at the ground. His face grew softer, and he opened his mouth to say something else, but changed his mind. This was Kaiba Seto he was talking to. He shook the idea away. Instead, the blond said, "Go home." His voice was sincere.

Seto's heart was pounding hard now. It hurt.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said 'go home' and I meant it." In the background, the sirens of fire trucks and ambulances were growing louder.

"What? No 'Moneybags?' Or 'dumb asses" or 'jerks?" No 'baka, baka, baka?'"

The blond shrugged back with a slight smile. "You just insulted yourself better than I ever could."

Seto's eyes grew hard and searching. He approached Jounouchi slowly. "Yes, well, one of the skills you learn from being a CEO is when to negotiate and when to misdirect. And I'm good…really good. It doesn't hurt being born in the Year of the Dragon, either."

"Great," said the blond, covering a fake yawn with his hand. "Is 'story time' over with? I really hope it is."

"Another misdirection," Seto whispered to himself. The tone was soft, but almost a growl. "It's a good tactic. I often use it myself."

Now, Seto was standing directly in front of Jounouchi---staring into his hazel eyes and searching for something. Actually, from Jou's point-of-view, maybe he was a little _too close_. They were in public, standing in the street, after all. Even if it was dark…and, well, he could feel Seto's presence closing in. Jou's face was growing warmer.

Seto's eyes caught onto something. It took a moment for him to realize exactly what he was looking at. Jounouchi's white work shirt was bright in the moonlight. But, there were small, dark spots on his left shoulder. Seto leaned in and touched one with his index finger before Jou could move away—not that the blond didn't try. It came away wet and slightly tacky. He pushed his finger and thumb together a few times.

_Wha-? That's… blood_! Seto thought, wanting to dismiss what his eyes were clearly showing him. His face hardened,_ Damn it…! _He pulled himself up to his full height. Once again, Kaiba Seto looked levelly into a pair of hazel eyes and then down to his right hand.

"Exactly when were you planning on telling me that you were injured... _friend_," Seto growled in an angry voice that sounded nothing like him.

The blond raised the palms of his hands up in an attempt to appease. "It's no big," the blond shrugged back, "so, no worries. I've been through worse.'

_I'm sure you have. Then again, you'd probably tell me just about anything so that I'd shut up and go away_, Seto thought bitterly. His blue eyes were shining in the dark.

Roughly, Seto grabbed Jounouchi around the waist with his left hand and pulled him into an embrace. Too soon, the moment passed and the hand loosened its grip. It moved with a slow purpose and spread wide against the small of his back. The blond couldn't believe that this was Kaiba and took a sharp breath. Seto heard the sound and held him tighter. He could feel Seto's tall frame pressed against him, and felt his own face burning hot. Seto leaned in, closed his eyes and, with his right hand, he caressed the length of Jounouchi's hair. Jou felt each stroke and rested his head weakly against Kaiba's. Kaiba opened his eyes and his smiled faded.

"This might hurt a little," he breathed.

Jou, heart beating fast, felt a hand brush aside the hair at the nape of his neck. Then, touching the bare skin there, fingers slowly explored his tangled, blond hair. He leaned into the feeling. Jounouchi suddenly felt a sharp, blinding pain on the left side of his head_---"Ouch! Don't"---_ and instinctively pushed away. Seto let him go. The hand came back wet with blood.

Seto studied his hand with distain. "How long?" he demanded, as drops of warm blood trailed down. The blond didn't answer at first. He watched the path of the dark drops. They were reaching Seto's wrist.

"Okay, okay... I felt _something_ when we first hit the ground."

"When you were on top of me," Seto finished for him. Even in the dark, Seto could see a deep blush. It made him smile inwardly.

"Look, you fell, the world was shaking apart," Jou said with eyes closed to shut out the memory," and I…"

"And I…?"

"And… I…" Jou lost his courage. "…Lost my hat."

"Eh?!" Seto's face twisted.

Jou's eyes lit up with mischief. "Hey, you almost did it! You almost _smiled_..." Jounouchi, pointed at him. "I mean, a 'real one' and not that usual nasty smirk. I knew you knew how. You just need a little 'training' is all—maybe, a rolled up newspaper..." The blond grinned at him with a full set of white teeth.

Seto rolled his eyes. _Misdirection again…when you can't face the truth._

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked crisply, taking out a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his hand. "Seriously, look at this."

It was another uncomfortable silence. Jou's toothy grin had faded into a guilty expression. "Look, I'm fine. Really." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just forget…_everything_."

_You know what I mean by "everything." Don't you, Kaiba?_

"This night never happened," Jou finished, turning to walk back to the coffee shop alone. Too much had happened anyway. He needed time to think.

_Everything? 'Never happened?' Hmmm… You seem to think this conversation is over, Mutt._

"This way," Seto continued in a very business like fashion. He had the blond by the forearm and was leading him in the opposite direction. "Wha-?" Jounouchi looked down at his arm. It would be more than simple to break free and run.

"But…! Hey, Kaiba? Wait!"

"Ignoring you," Seto sighed tiredly in Jounouchi's ear. His voice tickled.

"And we're going…to my house?" His voice sounded hopeful again.

Openly, Seto smirked at the thought. He had heard rumors about Jounouchi's father and the kind of neighborhood that they lived in. As amusing as the thought was to meet the 'old man' and to see what Jou's bedroom looked like…

"To the hospital."

"But, ummm… You know, you really need to check on Mokuba."

"I'll call from the hospital. I'll tell Mokuba that I found an injured puppy and had to take him to the vet."

Jounouchi glared, and Seto kept walking him.

They turned the corner. Jounouchi blinked hard. As a matter of fact, he'd turned that corner a little _too fast_ and his vision seemed to blur, colors ran together, and the pressure on his arm got tighter---lifting him up and keeping him on his feet. He could feel the gentle pressure of a hand on his back, too. No, no, he felt fine---really--- Seto was casting worried glances at him as they walked, but said nothing. They continued on in silence for a few minutes. Jounouchi could feel the firm hand that was resting on his back move down, cautiously, to his waist and stayed there. Seto's fingers pressed into his side very gently. _It's been a long time since someone_…, Jou reflected, but the pain in his head was hard to think through---it was kind of fuzzy, too. He pressed a hand to his head, hoping the pressure would make it all stop.

No, he just had to get himself out of this.

"Look, I don't have insurance. Okay? So, let's just forget about it," the blond said with resignation.

"I'll pay," Seto said smoothly. But, after another misstep, they took it at a slow, casual pace. The gentle pressure on his forearm was guiding him along. The arm around his waist held him tight.

They approached a department store's large, picture window. The mannequins had fallen down, but miraculously, the window was still intact. There were no cracks or breaks in it. Seto could see a dark reflection of himself with JouHe glared at himself in the glass. He watched himself pass by with dark eyes.

_This isn't what is seems like_, Seto thought to himself, _and there's no way in hell that I'm getting attached to 'Bonkotsu.' I'm not that weak. It's not 'suki' or 'koi,' or 'ai.' There's no part of me that cares about him."_

Suddenly, Seto thought he heard a sound from behind them. A trashcan had toppled over and a soda can was rattling in the wind. He cast a glance over his shoulder to see if he was right and noticed that Jou was leaving a spot trail of blood on the broken sidewalk. Kaiba cringed.

"Kaiba?" Jou asked, wondering why they'd stopped.

"It's nothing, Mutt. I just…" Seto avoided Jounouchi's eyes. _I have to get a better grip on myself. I'm coming to the point where I don't know what to feel any longer_, he thought bitterly.

The couple crossed the street and came to the Kaiba Corp headquarters. The building was a large, modern glassed in structure with a cutting edge design---black steel and mirrored glass. Some of the windows were cracked and bits of shiny glass were littering the sidewalk. Seeing this, Seto sighed to himself impatiently.

_Okay, this and the phone to deal with tomorrow…_

Then, he led Jou around to the side entrance to the multistory parking garage. With his key card ID badge in the slot, the door rattled open. There was a lone car inside.

"Kaiba, I thought you took the limo everywhere."

"I can't have the driver wait all day. Besides, sometimes, I want to be alone."

"_Alone_. I know what that feels like."

Seto shot Jounouchi a puzzled look and lead him over to the top of the line ebony Honda. The CEO was relieved to find his keys were still in his coat pocket. He clicked the fob to unlock it. The car chirped back.

Jou decided to give it one last try. "B-but," the blond stammered, "I'm gonna get blood on the seats. And that's leather we're talking about! You'll never get that out."

Seto's sarcastic voice shot back, "It's no big. So, no worries. I've been through worse.'"

"Oh, that was a bad impersonation! You don't sound like me one bit. In fact, that was nothing like me at all."

A smile curled onto Seto's face, and he looked Jou in the eyes as a direct challenge. "Listen, 'bonkotsu'…"

"That's 'Jounouchi' to you…"

"Whatever… You have a choice. You can let me drive you. Or, I'll use the fireman's carry and we can _walk_ the four blocks to the hospital. Your pick." Somehow, Jounouchi felt that Seto would enjoy carting him around in such an undignified way.

Seto opened the car door and, still holding Jounouchi's forearm, guided him inside. Seto leaned in, clicked the seatbelt---tugged at it for a second to pull it tight against Jounouchi's body, and said softly in Jou's ear, "And I sincerely hope that they have to shave your head before putting the stitches in."

"Eh? No way!"

Seto stroked a strand of blond hair. The door shut. Seto got in on the other side and shut his door a little harder than necessary. His companion turned his head. The green glow of the dash lit up Seto's face. His eyes were hard and his jaw was set.

_He's scared. He's really scared this time. But he lies to himself. He pretends to be okay. _Jou folded his arms against his chest and sighed. _I don't think there's anything that I can say to convince him it will be okay. Or, maybe, I can…._

As the car turned to exit the parking garage, Jounouchi leaned over to Seto and said, "It's really not an animal hospital that you're taking me to, right?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Oh, I hope they do shave your head." Seto signaled left and the car changed direction. "If I pay them enough, maybe they'll let me have a go at you."

"Hai, hai, Kaiba_-san_."

"That's '_sama'_ to you."

"In your dreams, Kaiba, in your dreams…"

"You don't want to know about my dreams."

* * *

Literally, "**Takane no hana" **means "flower on a high peak." What it means is that, for better or for worse, there are some things that are beautiful to look at, but cannot be touched. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a warm afternoon. Mokuba, lugging his math book, papers, and yellow vest, got out of school with the other children. They streamed out of the building---running, jumping, shouting loudly. They easily ignored the teachers who were telling them to slow down and be careful on the way home. After all, school was out and they could do what they wanted.

The gaijin limo driver was waiting in the wrong place and it irritated Mokuba. He instructed the driver to always wait for him behind the school. He'd much rather make the boring trek across campus than to be seen hopping into a limo like a rock star. He was teased enough for being rich. He didn't need another pain in the butt.

Unfortunately, today, the driver was waiting beside the school on the east side. Mokuba could see construction cones blocking the street behind the school.

"Okay," he said to himself, "I'll forgive you this time. But, still.."

It was only when he saw a second black limo parked behind it that he stopped.

"Who is that?" Mokuba thought out loud.

The door opened and the elderly driver, in a suit and black hat, got out. He came around and opened the passenger side door.

A man with shoulder length silver hair stepped out. He was wearing a red suit, white shirt, and black string tie.

"Holy crap! It's Pegasus," Mokuba said. He put his hand in his pocket and felt for the cell phone. If he needed to, he'd call his big brother on speed dial. _I wonder what ol' "cutie-pie" wants now_, he thought angrily.

"Mokuba!" Pegasus said with a welcoming gesture. "I was hoping that we could have a little chat," he said in his usual foppish manner.

Mokuba stood his ground and glared suspiciously. "I'm not going anywhere with you. So, forget about it."

"How rude," he replied and toyed with the cufflink on his left hand. "What is it with little children today? They have no manners."

"I'm still not coming with you."

"Actually, I've come to have a little chat. We can do that right here, if you like."

"What I'd like is to go to see my brother."

Pegasus smiled broadly. "I can't think of anything better. You do that. But, first, I'd like to give you something."

Like doing a magic trick, Pegasus waved his hands dramatically---showing nothing up his sleeve or in his palms. With a flick of the fingers, a card appeared between his two hands. Pegasus watched Mokuba, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him. He succeeded in having the child take a few steps closer, head tilted curiously to one side. Pegasus smiled showing a full set of white teeth.

"I would like to give you… this." Pegasus held out the card.

Cautiously, Mokuba stepped closer. He found himself drawn to what appeared to be a solid black Duel Monsters card. Pegasus turned the card over in his hands a few times to show that it was jet black.

"A printing error?" Mokuba sneered and wiped his nose on his blue striped shirt. "It's totally black. I thought you could do better than that over at Industrial Illusions."

"Doesn't it look interesting?"

"A black card? Sorry, Pegasus, my deck's mostly warriors, plants, and reptiles. A black card is no good."

Pegasus' smile had a flicker of anger in it, but he waved the card in front of Mokuba anyway. "Let's just say that an 'interested party' brought this little darling to my attention."

"A thief gave it to you."

"And I thought what fun it would be to clean up the card and see what it does."

"You have no clue what it really is."

"Oh, I do now. And I thought that since you like rare cards…"

"You thought Kaiba Mokuba would jump at the chance to take it off your hands because it's trouble…" he translated. "No thanks, Pegasus."

Pegasus stared at the child for a second and casually tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ear. "I guess you're right. There's no way someone your age could handle this card. You're just not old enough or skilled enough to use it. You are only a child duelist after all. What was I thinking? I'll pay Yugi-boy a visit instead. He's a real duelist."

_Real duelist?! Grrr…._ Mokuba turned back, annoyed. He thought about it. The card was solid black on both sides but had a rainbow iridescence when it hit the light. There was something special about it. But, still… "I can handle anything that I want. But, I'm not falling for that trick. Do you know who at Industrial Illusions actually made that card?"

"Yes," Pegasus replied. _He was a total and complete fool who acted without my permission. But, I'm not telling you that._

"Then, give it back to him."

"I can't. He's dead."

Mokuba gave Pegasus a shocked look. "Then, why me? There's still something to this."

"Well," Pegasus began, "you like rare cards. Just like I said before… And, when you can't figure the card out, I'm sure your older brother will unlock the secrets instead of you. I just want to see if I'm right about that."

Voices were getting louder and Mokuba turned around. A group of three girls from his class walked by and pointed at Pegasus. They giggled, whispered viciously, and then ran with pink faces. "Hey, Mokuba!" a tall, brown haired girl shouted in retreat, "Is that your mom? Her silver hair is so pretty."

Fists clenched, Mokuba glared at them and then looked upon Pegasus with fury. "If I take the stupid card, will you shut up and go away?!" He could feel his blood boiling.

"Of course," Pegasus said pleasantly.

"Fine, then. Hand it over," Mokuba said and held out his hand. Pegasus gave the card with a toothy smile and watched the black-haired child march off toward Seto's limo.

"Oh, by the way," Pegasus called after him, "let me tell you something."

Mokuba kept walking, not stopping for a minute. "No thanks, Pegasus. I don't need you to tell me anything. It's probably more dirty words in English. And I already know how to say 'shit' in that language anyway. So, just forget it."

"No. It's just a word of warming."

Mokuba stopped in his tracks. "What now?" he said, turning around.

"That card is called Pyrrhic Victory. And it's a demon's card. To activate it requires a sacrifice and the graveyard will be real. Enjoy!" Pegasus hopped back into his limo and rolled down the window to see Mokuba one last time as the car pulled away. "It was good knowing you, Mokuba. I hope Kaiba-boy won't miss you too much when you're dead. Maybe, he'll sell me your two percent of Kaiba Corp."

Mokuba watched the limo drive off with Pegasus waiving like the dandy he usually was.

"Just trying to scare me," Mokuba mumbled and fanned himself with the card. "Why don't you kiss my little, round ass, jerk-face?"

Inside the limo, Pegasus allowed himself to relax on the leather seats. _Well, that little display should have been public enough. I'm sure the men following me will now go after the Kaibas._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaiba Seto, wearing a white business suit, blue shirt and tie, was sitting in his office and typing quietly on his laptop. The keys made their usual soft, rhythmic sounds. The glass windows behind him let in the last rays of sunset. Across from his desk were two chairs. And, behind those, there was a comfortable cream colored couch and two end tables.

Mokuba had finished doing his math homework and the oversized book and papers were stacked up neatly on the right end table. He was reading a _Duel Monsters Today_ magazine and dog-earing the pages that he wanted to read again later. For a second, he took the black card out of his pocket and started to say something. But, then, he gave up and slipped it back again. He wasn't going to let Pegasus frighten him.

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes?"

"It's 6:45. You should have quit work awhile ago."

"Just a bit longer. I've got another memo to write to the Head of Sales and Marketing. The man's an idiot."

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes? What is it now?"

"Just curious…" he said while peering over at the laptop. "How did you get those bruises on your right hand?"

Seto had a flash of memory. He could hear Jou's voice saying "to hell with it" and hands shoving him down. It seemed like he was being attacked and it made no sense. Did Jounouchi hate him that much? He probably did and this was the perfect opportunity. He fought back and struck Jounouchi in the jaw. He could feel the sudden impact of his fist on the bone, and the flesh moved away sickeningly. Seto felt himself being pushed down anyway with Jou shouting, "Quit fighting me!" Then, a warm body shielding him and blond hair caressing his face...

"I was unlucky." The computer keys resumed their usual rhythm for a few minutes longer until…

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, fine, I'll call the limo driver to pick you up and take you back to the mansion. Get the cook to make you something."

"Nii-sama?"

"What _now_?"

"I want biscotti."

Seto quit typing and glared at Mokuba. "You are going to go home and eat something."

"But I'll be at home…all _alone_." Mokuba intentionally emphasized the word "alone" and got another glare from Seto. "…In a big house….by myself…."

The stony stare that Seto gave his brother was the same one that made failed Kaiba Corp executives want to commit seppuku just to die hideously and escape him.

"No, Nii-sama…"

Seto glared again. "You need to eat dinner. Dinner? You know? Real food, not biscotti." The soft typing continued.

Mokuba got up from the couch. The black-haired child marched himself directly in front of Seto and rested his hands on the desk.

"I want biscotti with dark chocolate and almonds. You take me."

This time, he only got a side long glance from the CEO. "I can't. I brought the motorcycle today. You'll take the limo home. End of conversation."

"The new Triumph?" Mokuba mulled this over in his head.

"Biscotti," he repeated and crossed his arms. The typing stopped again.

"Don't be difficult, Mokuba," Seto sighed and rested his head in his hand.

Determination setting in, Mokuba leaned forward and stared directly into Seto's blue eyes. His face was set and his fists were clenched. "Are you my 'father' or my 'brother'?"

Mokuba sat happily on the back of Seto's new green Triumph. His feet were swinging forward and back again. Seto turned to the child behind him and shoved the full faced motorcycle helmet unceremoniously onto his head and noted the way it wobbled.

_Well, it's not a far ride to the coffee shop_, Seto thought dryly.

Evening was coming on and the sky was now spreading shades of orange and dark blue. Pointy-haired blond, Mutou Yugi, wearing his blue high school uniform, sat at one of the tables in front of the Domino City Coffee Shop. He had Mazaki Anzu and Katsuya Jounouchi on either side of him. They, on the other hand, were wearing their casual clothes outside of school

The coffee shop's neon sign was turned off and the glass door had a long crack in it. Some of the siding was coming off of the building, and the concrete steps had breaks in them, too. In Japanese, the sign on the picture window said "Temporarily Closed for Repairs."

"It's really too bad about the coffee shop," Yugi said with wide eyes as he inspected some of the damage from his seat.

"Well, my summer job was supposed to end today anyway. So, I guess, it just ended a day early. I could have used the extra money, though."

"Well, not all of the restaurants were damaged. So, you can go job searching again," Anzu said hopefully. "If you need any help with that, let me know."

Jounouchi gave her a smile. Yugi smiled at her, too. Jou noticed that Yugi's smiles toward Anzu had changed somewhat. Since losing Atem, the pharaoh, last year, Yugi had been pushing himself to grow and become stronger. The "growing" part must have worked because he was now exactly Anzu's height. He wasn't looking up to her anymore. And Jou noticed that she was treating him differently as well. She was actually talking "to" Yugi instead of "at" him. But, that could be because Yugi was now taking charge and becoming more forward. And Jou noticed that sometimes, when Yugi was particularly determined to do something, or when he was concentrating hard, his face resembled Atem. But he still had the same ol' Yugi laugh and sense of fair play.

_This could be fun_, Jounouchi thought to himself, _if they'd each bend and give in a little._

"Well, I appreciate it guys!" Jou said happily. "To us?" he said and raised his can of green tea that he'd bought from the vending machine around the corner. "To us," Yugi and Anzu said, raising their cans as well.

"Kampai!"

Sitting at one of the other tables, a Japanese girl with red highlights in her hair watched with a serene smile. She enjoyed the coming of night and the twilight that came first. She liked watching the camaraderie of Yugi and his friends. She enjoyed the view of the streets and the few cars that were passing by.

The girl watched with renewed interest as a green motorcycle pulled up in front of the coffee shop.

Mokuba jumped off the back of the bike and pulled the helmet off of his head. He handed it to Seto before noticing what Seto was looking at---or, rather, whom. The trio at the table stopped and stared.

"It's Kaiba-san," Anzu said, "on a motorbike."

"Hey, Kaiba-kun!" Yugi said cheerfully, with a short wave of his hand.

_It is Kaiba. Gee, I didn't think I'd see him again for awhile. It feels weird_. "Yo," Jounouchi said and felt his heart beat quicker. His mind reviewed the images of last night. He felt his face turn pink_. It's no big. It didn't mean anything to him anyway. He'll be the same as he always is. _

Seto left his Triumph parked in the street in front of the coffee shop and approached the table.

"Closed, huh?" he said. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised after last night."

Seto's gaze casually swept the table but locked onto something. He looked directly at Jounouchi and flinched inwardly. Jou was staring up at him with a purple bruise on his jaw. Seto wanted to look away, but couldn't. He put his right hand in his pocket.

_Last night?_ Jou felt like he was holding onto a secret

"So," Anzu said, "where were you when the earthquake hit?"

Seto watched Jounouchi out of the corner of his eye. Jou looked down at his drink and rotated the can to hear the liquid slosh. Seto thought for a second and said, "I was going home. The road swayed."

_Liar_, Jounouchi thought guiltily_, it was a lot more than that._ He tugged at a strand of his own hair and Seto saw it. Enjoying Jou's reaction, Seto smirked before continuing, "But, it's no big. So, no worries. I've been through worse."

Jou, who was taking a huge gulp of tea at the time, started choking. _He's quoting me! And he's teasing me! I know he's enjoying this too much._

Silently, Yugi gave Jou his "Are you okay?" look and Jounouchi nodded. Seto rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"What about you, Yugi?" Anzu said.

"Grandpa's shop wasn't hit very hard, but the store's a mess. Everything's been knocked from the shelves. When I leave here, I'll go back and lend him a hand with the rest."

"A late night for you. Need help?" she asked.

"No thanks. I can handle it."

Jounouchi leaned over to Yugi and whispered in his ear, "The correct answer is 'Yes, Anzu' and 'Can you help me pick those cards up?" and "Can I hold the ladder for you? I won't look up. Oh, hey, nice panties."

Yugi blushed a deep red and Anzu stared at Jou menacingly.

"You're doing it again!" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Me?" He pointed to his nose.

"Yes, you just whispered something dirty to Yugi. He's red as a tomato now."

Kaiba flinched inwardly again for a whole new reason. And it bothered him. He didn't know why, but he suddenly wanted to annoy Jounouchi in the worst way.

Jou said sheepishly, "I just told Yugi to accept your offer of help. And I still think it. Right, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded boyishly for a second-- trying to block the "panties" from his mind.

"Oh," Anzu said and felt herself looking a fool, "I'm sorry Yugi. I'd love to help if you need it."

He nodded "yes" this time, and she grinned broadly.

"What about you, _Bonkotsu_?" Seto said, feeling like twisting the knife a little. "Where were you during the earthquake?"

Jounouchi's warm smile melted into a cold, unfeeling stare. He stood up from his chair and glared directly into Kaiba's smirking face. _You're trying to make me say it, aren't you? That's just mean, Kaiba. You haven't changed. You're the same ass that you always were._

"L-Look," Yugi began, totally confused why Jou would be acting this way, "let's not fight. Okay?" He tugged on Jounouchi's sleeve, which provoked another sneer from Seto, and Yugi said "Come on. Have a seat.." Jou nodded and sat down.

"Of course," Seto said dripping with sarcasm. "It was only a question."

_Come on_, Seto thought, _make up some kind of lie. I'm going to enjoy hearing this one. Can't tell your friends what you did with me last night, right? Not even Yugi? That must be some kind of "friendship"-- even if you made him blush in front of me on purpose._

"Okay," Jou said reluctantly. Seto cocked his head. _Here it comes…Make it a good lie, __Bonkotsu_He smirked.

"I was…in the emergency room last night."

Yugi forgot everything and put a gentle hand around Jou's forearm. "Jounouchi? Are you okay?" he said, searching Jou's face and eyes.

_Thanks a hell of a lot, Kaiba. You just made me worry my best friend. You are such an asshole._

"You see, I knew you'd worry. So, I didn't' say nothin'." The blond looked guilty.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi was stern now and his features seemed to mirror the pharaoh for a brief second, "We are friends and you can tell me anything. And "worry' just means you care. Accept it."

"It explains the bruise on his face, too. I never really believed the whole 'I tripped on the sidewalk' story," Anzu said, frowning.

Seto crossed his arms and looked down. When he felt that he could look up again, Seto saw the concern in Yugi's eyes and turned his head away. _Oh, please… Mutt's here and he's even joking with you. Stop worrying. You make me sick with all your sugar._

Jou sighed and said, "Okay. I got hit with some pretty sharp stuff that was flyin' around. I got stitches back here." He pulled his blond hair back to show them. "Luckily," and he gave Seto a cruel stare, "I didn't have to have my entire head shaved to do it."

"Well, that's good," Anzu said, smiling, but determined to not look at Jou's head at all. "You'd be a…" and she glared at Seto, too, "…shaved puppy."

Everyone, including Seto, groaned at the joke.

"Oh, this is boring. Another chat with Yugi," Mokuba moped. He saw the sign taped to the window and pouted. _ This sucks! Closed! I'm never going to get my biscotti now._ He thought to himself angrily, _This is so unfair_. _And after all the work I had to do to get here, too._

His eyes drifted to the girl with the red streaked hair. She smiled peacefully at him and placed another card into her black KC Disk Deluxe. Forgetting his manners, Mokuba joined her at her own table---taking a seat in the hard, metal chair.

"I'm Kaiba Mokuba," he said as a passing thought. He eyed the KC Deluxe on the girl's arm. "I think that's one of our games. But, I'm really into Duel Monsters. So, I don't pay attention to much else that we make. It looks great, though."

"Our?" she echoed back.

"My brother and I own Kaiba Corp. And that looks like something we'd make. Well, Nii-sama said that we had a few other projects going. I guess this is one of them."

"Well, I bought it last week for my birthday. I like Tarot very much."

Sure enough, the girl pulled a card from her deck and inserted it into the KC Deluxe. A hologram of the card, four times the original size, appeared in the center of the table. The card showed The Hanged Man. It was an image of a grown man hanging by his left ankle with the other leg bent in a figure four. He was upside down over a koi pond. Mokuba looked closer and noticed that the man on the card had blond hair, hazel eyes, a green coat, and a most "puppy-ish" grin on his face. Mokuba stared at the card with his mouth open and looked over to Jounouchi. _Yes! Yes! Nii-sama is so sneaky._

"I love this deck!" Mokuba said. "Can you show me the other cards?"

"Yes and I can do different spreads, too. A 'spread' is the way you lay out the cards." Mokuba watched the holo card lay itself down on the table and smiled impishly. "The moon spread is my favorite," she said.

_I really want to see who else is on the other cards_, he thought and cast another look at the table where his brother was.

"The game of tarot is the game of life," she said dreamily. "It's only a mirror of your soul, you know."

"Ah, right…" Mokuba said and smiled at the girl. It suddenly occurred to him that she was divinely pretty, dressed in a dark blue dress with imitation jewels set into the collar. In the twilight, the jewels took on a soft glow.

"So, how old are you?" he asked. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, he wanted her to talk to him-- and keep talking to him… forever.

"I'm fourteen."

"I'm thirteen." _Wow, an older woman! How cool is that? I've got an older woman, probably a grade ahead of me, actually talking to me. Lucky!_

She took the card back and shuffled up the deck again. Her eyes looked far away and she concentrated on the act of mixing the cards in her hands.

"I can ask Tarot about you," she said quietly, "about the now, the past, the future, money, friends, and other things."

Mokuba wanted to keep her talking at any cost. _She's so great_, he thought, _but I don't want her seeing anything bad about me. _ He suddenly remembered the black Duel Monsters card in his shirt pocket and suppressed a shiver._ Who can I get her to read instead…? _ His eyes drifted to Seto and his grin turned impish. _He'll never know. Heh, heh, heh…_

"Can you do Nii-sama?" he pointed to Seto.

"Of course. Let's ask him over…?"

"No, he's busy with those guys. But let's do it anyway."

The girl with the red hair shot Mokuba a knowing smirk.

_She wasn't fooled?_ Mokuba thought with embarrassment. _Oh, no…_

She gave him a short nod and said, "Oh, yes… Before we start, I have this. But I'm not sure why. Maybe you'd like it?" The dessert plate had a piece of dark chocolate and almond biscotti. Joyfully, he took it and crammed it into his mouth before saying "Itadakimasu" or even "thanks." He mumbled something with crumbs coming out.

The girl looked at Seto and studied him for a moment while Mokuba crunched. "Hmmm…a Scorpio…temper, temper… and their desire for secrecy can isolate their hearts, but they hate that quality in others." She pressed the reset button on the black disk strapped to her left arm. "What a hard way to live," she said quietly.

"Yeah, you're right. Seto was born on October 25th."

"Too bad it wasn't October 31st. That's a wonderful night to be born."

Mokuba shrugged and watched her shuffle the cards again.

"What's his name? I need his true name…not a family name," she said.

Mokuba's smile flickered for a moment and said quietly "Seto. His name is Seto."

"Hello, Tarot," she addressed the cards. "What do I need to know about Set?"

"Seto," Mokuba corrected.

"That's strange," she said serenely, "I see him as 'Set.' His aura is the color of sand but it can be red, too. Okay…. What do I need to know about Seto?"

A mechanical voice spoke back from the black disk on her arm. "Please dictate spread."

"Oh, yes…" She studied Seto further. "I'd like the sword spread."

"Processing," said the machine. "Processing complete. Proceed."

The girl with red hair began to pull cards from her deck very slowly. Even though she was sitting across from Mokuba, her voice seemed to drift from far away. She spoke to Mokuba with eyes locked on Seto:

This is the heart of the matter--- King of Dragons

This is the starting point--- The World

This is what supports Seto— The Page of the Phoenix

This is what will help Seto— Seven of Tortoises, reversed

This is a problem being solved--- Ten of Dragons

This is his desire— Two of Tigers, reversed

This is what he will learn about himself--- Knight of Dragons

The holo cards on the table assembled themselves in the shape of a sword lying down on its side. An ornate graphic of a sword appeared and surrounded the cards. The tip end of the graphic pointed towards the table where Seto and the others were.

Mokuba saw "The World" and almost had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing out loud. The World was a drawing of a naked Anzu wrapped in a purple cloth surrounded by a circle of ivy. The ivy was tugging at her strip of cloth, pulling it against her. And she was bustier on the card than in real life, and truly filled out the purple cloth wrapped around her. He took a closer look at her bust and thought_, she must be cold…_

"And this means?" Mokuba said suppressing a laugh. Watching the table where Seto was still standing made him want to laugh louder.

"It means many things…" she said thoughtfully, "Seto thinks himself a King of Dragons, but he will discover that he is really a knight. He has a long road to go before he can become king. Dragons represent money, but it's really more than that." She pointed to The World. "And he will travel soon, but not alone. Seto's main support right now is you---The Page of the Phoenix." Mokuba smiled at her. Being important to his brother felt good. The girl suddenly looked serious. "But, there is trouble lying ahead."

"I thought you'd say that," he sighed into his hand the way Seto often did. "Why is there no such thing as a 'happy' prophecy? Not that I believe in this stuff," he grumped.

"Of course… What will help Seto is losing an advantage in a battle that he is trying to win. It's a battle of wills, not cards. And what he does not understand is his desire."

"Desire?" Mokuba smirked in Seto's direction. Maybe if he showed Nii-sama the "Anzu World Card" he'd see a little desire in his brother—either that or he'd get a dope slap on the back of the head.

The girl continued, "Deep down, he wants to make a decision, and he'll be forced to make it." She eyed the cards thoughtfully. "And when the Two of Tigers is in the same spread as The World like this," she said, pointing to the cards on the table, "it means that this will be the best decision that he's ever made in his life. But, he will need your help as the page who brings messages, and you might have to speak the words for him."

"Wow! When Kaiba Corp makes a game, it really makes a game!" Mokuba said, impressed.

The girl seemed to watch the blackening sky for a moment and said, "He's coming."

"Well," Seto said, putting his hands in his pockets, "it looks like the new Kaiba Corp Tarot. I like the way the card interface turned out. And black is an appropriate color. I didn't think about playing with it in the dark, though."

"It's really great," Mokuba said, impressed with the game…and the girl.

"But, time to go get something to eat," he said and handed the motorcycle helmet to Mokuba. The black haired child nodded and started to follow, but came back to the girl and said, "You didn't tell me what your name is."

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Names don't matter. They're all the same," she said while smiling at him. "But, you do know where I live." She pointed to the apartment above the coffee shop. "My family owns this coffee shop and the home above it."

Mokuba stared up at the building and back down to her.

"Come back and see me?" she asked quietly. "After all, you are the Paige of the Phoenix. And that means you are a fun person."

"Who do I ask for? The Tarot Girl?" he said seriously.

"It's Yuna," she laughed.

"Okay, Yuna-chan," he said, "the next time, I'll teach you about Duel Monsters. You can meet my Dark Magician Girl."

"I'd like that."

Mokuba got on the back of Seto's Triumph and put the helmet on.

"I noticed you had fun with her," Seto said, starting up the Triumph.

"I was more interested in her cards."

"Oh, really?" Seto said with sarcasm, not believing a word.

"Yes, and I got a really good look at The World."

"Oh?" Seto's eyes suddenly got big, and the bike wobbled. He had to focus on driving and not hitting the back of the car ahead of them. _Oh, no! I remember that card. I was in a mood when I told the artist what to draw. I wonder what will happen when Anzu discovers that we put her on the card with Mai's breasts?_

"And she's very pretty. She has brown hair. She looks like _Anzu_. She's _naked_. And she's got great, big b----"

"Biscotti! I know another place that sells biscotti. Let's go there!" Seto sped up the motorcycle.

"I want chocolate parfait."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the motorcycle took off kicking up a cloud of dirt, Yuna looked at her deck. The card on top edged its way toward her. "Do you want to tell me something, Tarot?" she asked dreamily. She inserted the card and saw the image of a tower struck by lightning with the walls falling to pieces. "Oh, no," she breathed. Yuna suddenly stood up. The metal chair she was sitting in made a metallic screech against concrete. Her eyes found the streak of light cast by the motorcycle's glowing headlight down the road. She looked worried. Yugi, Anzu, and Jounouchi automatically stood up and followed her gaze.

At the stop light, two men dressed in dark suits stepped from their parked van in the street and grabbed Mokuba off the back of the Triumph. Before they could think, Yugi, Jou, and Anzu took off at a sprint to help.

"Get the brat in!" one man shouted to the other.

"Right!"

Seto had dropped the bike in the street and was going after his brother, fists clenched. In his mind, Seto was already planning on what part of the thug was going to get it first. But the smaller one stood in his way.

The helmet had fallen off and Mokuba was struggling in the tall one's arms. He swung his legs around, trying to hit a knee or something. In the early evening darkness, Mokuba never saw the fist coming. It hit him squarely in his chest and he stopped struggling, limp.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted furiously.

The ragdoll body was tossed into the back of the van. The door slammed shut.

"No!" Seto shouted and made a dive for it.

The driver's side was on the right and the tall thug got in shouting, "Forget about the asshole with the bike. Get in!"

The man easily ducked one of Seto's punches. "I can read your moves, idiot." He made a kick toward Seto, who rolled away to avoid it.

Jou, Yugi, and Anzu came running up as the man got into the passenger side of the van. It took off at break neck speed. The four of them watched as it sped off.

"Oh, hell! Mokuba!" Seto shouted again, fists clenched so hard they were white. "I gotta go after him."

"Then, pick up the damn bike, you ass, and start it up!" Jounouchi shouted, furious with the amount of time Seto was wasting. Jounouchi shook his head impatiently, picked the Triumph up off the street, and straddled it. "Let's go get him, Kaiba! What are you waiting for?"

Seto nodded with an angry face and got on the bike in front of Jounouchi. "I'm driving," he growled.

"I'm not arguing with ya. Let's get 'em!"

The Triumph took off, leaving a shocked Yugi and Anzu behind.

"I hope he'll be okay," Anzu worried. "Mokuba must be so scared!"

Yugi nodded and said, "We'd better call the police."

"This way!" Anzu said and took Yugi by the hand with her.

Even though it was a warm evening, it felt cool on the bike. Seto and Jounouchi hit cold patches with each dip in the road and Jou tried not to shiver. For a minute or two, Jou leaned behind Seto and hoped that the wind would hit him first.

Jou thought he saw the van up ahead. He leaned forward, looking for the tail lights on the van, and the bike wobbled.

"Hey, Mutt," Seto growled, "keep it steady back there. You're so clumsy; you'll knock us off balance."

"Hey, I'm trying to see the van in the dark. So, humor me."

Without signaling, Seto changed lanes with a smooth curve. "Can you see anything now?" he demanded. Seto could feel his heart pounding hard. He knew that he was in a controlled panic. He had to force himself to calm down. He had to think. He had to get some perspective.

The world streamed past them in a heavy blur. Sounds faded in and out of their ears at a sickeningly fast pace. Somewhere, someone was sitting on their car horn. It faded. _We're idiots_, Jounouchi thought briefly, _we're not wearing helmets, or gloves, or anything. But we've gotta get Mokuba back!_

"That's it!" Jou shouted, pointing the way forward. "Kaiba, they just went around that curve."

The bike wobbled again.

"That's it!" Seto barked, "Put your arms around me or get off!"

"Eh??" Jou said and blinked back.

"Around my waist, you dolt, or we're going to have one hell of a road rash!" The bike sped up again and Jou's weight felt awkward on the back of the Triumph. Seto shouted behind him, "Oh, please… Don't tell me that you've never been on the back of a motorcycle before."

"Well, ummm… Mai has a motorcycle. I've been with her…many times."

Seto felt a stab of jealousy and cursed himself for it. This was not the time to be feeling such things.

Reluctantly, Jounouchi put his hands on either side of Seto's waist. Feeling awkward again, he slid his arms around Seto and laced his fingers together. He was glad that it was dark and that he was sitting behind Seto-- because he could feel his face getting warm. _This is so stupid_, he thought to himself. _I can't keep living like this_. _It hurts too much._

A slow car suddenly moved into their lane. Seto put on the breaks hard enough to feel Jou's body slam against his back. He struggled to ignore the feeling, the light scent of cologne, and the blond hair blowing against his face.

"Hey, can this thing go any faster?" Jounouchi worried, leaning over his right shoulder.

"The Triumph Bonneville is a T-100."

"Which means---?"

"Well, as the name implies, it can go 100 miles per hour."

"Okay, so that's about 160 kilometers. So, we have a shot of catching up to them?"

"This is Japan. We've got more than a shot," Seto sneered.

With the Triumph hovering behind it, the car's driver decided to move back into the original lane. The green motorcycle picked up speed again. And Jounouchi found himself feeling better. He peered around Seto and said, "Hey, it looks like we're catching up to them. Do you think we should call the police now?"

"Yes, we'd better do that."

There were very few street lights on this stretch of road. They were hitting rough patches and pot holes at random, even though he tried to avoid them. Mokuba was all that truly mattered. "I'm busy right now. Just take the cell phone from my pocket."

Jounouchi unlaced his fingers, moved his right hand up from Seto's waist, and brushed his hands against the button down shirt pocket. Nothing. They hit a sudden dip in the road. Seto could feel Jou's hand clinging to his chest and tried to ignore it. "Were you talking 'coat pocket'?" Jou asked and ran his hand along the right side of the white sports coat. Once again, Seto found he had a hard time concentrating. "Maybe, it's the other side." Seto didn't have to wait long before he felt the other side being patted down.

Jounouchi leaned against Seto's back and said in his ear, "You lost your phone last night. How did you get another one so fast? Back at the coffee shop, it sounded like you were at work all day."

"Damn," Seto cursed, "that's what I forgot to do today." Jou could hear him growl in frustration.

"Let's just get those guys," Jou said and saw the glow of the tail lights getting nearer. The van slowed down for a pothole and Seto took the opportunity. He changed lanes again with the van now being on his right.

"So, how do we stop them?" Seto said, more to himself than to Jou.

"Just do what I say and don't ask questions," Jou commanded.

"Fine."

Seto began driving aggressively. Mokuba was so close. He couldn't fail now. He had to get his brother back. Jou noticed the sound of the bike being gunned and saw Seto's profile. It was the same look that he had in the car when Seto was driving him to the emergency room.

_Don't get reckless, Kaiba…_

"And another thing," Jou said into Seto's ear and held his waist tightly one last time. "Whatever you do, don't die."

Seto forgot to breathe for a second and cut his eyes to Jounouchi.

"You're all Mokuba has. You're his happiness. And, when someone loves you, your life doesn't belong to you anymore." Jounouchi rested his forehead on Seto's shoulder for a second. "Don't throw your life away. I'll never forgive you." Then, he turned his face toward the van and calculated his next move. "I've got it! Speed up to the driver. Get as close as you can! Now!"

Swiftly, the bike maneuvered itself into the same lane as the white van. The van's window was rolled down a fourth of the way. Inside, Jou could easily make out the shadow of the driver talking on a cell phone. He was a smoker, too, and the glow of a cigarette was in his other hand.

Seto could feel the hands slipping away from his waist. There was more movement at the back end of the Triumph, and he was about to complain to Jou again when he glanced and saw that Jounouchi was taking his shirt off. He was naked from the waist up now, with the exception of the medallion that he always wore, and he was trying not to shiver from cold.

"Wha-?" Seto said, wide eyed---trying to watch both him and the road at the same time.

"Closer!" Jou barked. "Now!"

Seto obeyed, looked again, and found Jou wrapping his blue and white T-shirt around his right fist. Jou put his hand on Seto's shoulder. "Just hold on Kaiba and look ahead of us. Don't watch this," he said and punched his fist through the window. Glass shattered and pieces were flying everywhere. Jounouchi had turned his head and pulled back his bleeding arm before the van driver could put on the brakes. It skidded to a stop by the side of the road.

When the driver looked up, he saw a defiant Kaiba Seto standing in front of his van, his blue tie blowing in the wind.

_Roadkill_, the thug thought briefly, shaking broken glass off of himself.

"Where's the kid?" Jounouchi shouted, reaching in and unlocking the door. He grabbed the tall man and pulled him out—throwing him on the ground. Seto circled around to the back end of the van. He opened the door to find the second man with the limp body of Mokuba and a gun pointed right to his head. The weak dome light inside the van cast shadows inside.

"Give me an excuse," the short, man said. His pudgy fingers wanted to squeeze the trigger and Seto hesitated. His eyes were drawn to the gun and his little brother. Seto raised his hands to show he was unarmed.

"Itou, are they coming?"

No answer.

"Release Itou," the man demanded. He turned Mokuba over in his arm and pressed the gun to the back of his head. "It will be a bloody mess in here if you don't."

"Jounouchi?" Seto shouted, "Let him go!"

"Kaiba, you've got to be kidding me," Jou said, storming around to the back. "The guy's out cold now." Jounouchi glanced inside the van. He saw the thug with the gun and Mokuba's limp body. "Oh, hell," he breathed, "just don't hurt him. Okay?"

The sound of a car pulling up behind them caught Seto's ears. Jou looked, too, hoping that it was the police. Instead, a black SUV came to a stop. The driver rolled down the window and shouted, "Do you have it?"

"It's dark. I didn't have time to look," the short man shouted back. "I think this is it." The thug pulled at Mokuba's card-sized locket around his neck. He removed it and tied it around his wrist in a sloppy knot. He pointed the gun back to Mokuba's head.

Seto and Jou stared at him in astonishment. Jounouchi knew that Mokuba's locket held a picture of Seto from childhood. It made absolutely no sense to kidnap Mokuba in order to get it.

"Back away," the man said.

"You heard him!" the driver shouted as he exited the SUV. He walked over to his fallen comrade on the ground and began dragging the body back to the vehicle.

With Mokuba in one hand and the gun in the other, the short man approached the SUV. He looked at Seto for a moment. Seto's face showed pure fury, and it was amusing.

"I have a message for ya, _Seto_."

It was in English. Seto visibly flinched. Only Mokuba could speak so familiar with him. He had a sudden image in his mind of the thug being set on fire, and he felt a little better.

"Can ya understand a single word o' what I'm saying to ya?" he said quickly in Australian English.

Seto nodded with a short, sharp nod. _Yes, I can "hafu." Make it quick_, he thought.

"The bloke runnin' the show wanted me to tell ya. See ya in Hells, Golden Dragon."

"Golden Dragon?" Jounouchi said to himself. He remembered "hell" from Pegasus---who liked to cuss in English. The rest of it was mostly a series of choppy sounds to his ears and a strange foreign accent.

The man opened the car door with the locket hand and stared at Seto one last time. Mokuba's eyes opened briefly. It was hazy, but he could just make out Jou standing, fury shaking him, with fists clenched at his sides. Mokuba's body was thrown away against the grassy embankment. He aimed the gun to shoot the child's body in front of Seto, but Jounouchi dove in the way. Seto ran, planning to aim another kick at him, but the thug lowered the gun, got into the car, and it sped off into the night.

Seto, still in a fury, looked back to see Jounouchi turning Mokuba's body over in the darkness. Only a semi passed by on the opposite side of the road, making more shadows.

Seto shoved Jounouchi out of the way. It startled him. Jou couldn't understand what he'd done wrong. His eyes looked hurt, but then, he noticed it. Seto's face fell. For a second, Jou thought that he could see, not the eighteen year old "Kaiba" but the child "Seto" from years ago. His features were sad and boyish, almost heartbroken. He touched Mokuba's hand and took it carefully in his. _I've always been able to protect you… Up till now_, he thought.

"I don't know what they did to him," Seto said, his voice sad and low. "What if…?"

"I don't think they had time," Jounouchi interrupted and Seto gave him a doubtful glance.

"Hey, I'm not just saying that."

Another doubtful look.

"Remember what the guy said? He said that he didn't have time to search Mokuba. And he only saw the locket at the last minute."

With relief, Seto shook his head. "You're right. I'm just not thinking right now."

Jounouchi ignored Seto's comment, stood up, and stepped away for a few feet. He didn't belong here---with them---at this moment. He really wanted to be somewhere else. Jounouchi looked down at his bleeding arm. It seemed to have a million tiny cuts and scratches. He pulled three thin glass fragments out of himself. He tried flexing his right hand, but it was stiff and swollen.

Mokuba opened his eyes. "Nii-sama?"

Jou heard the voice and felt happy again. For the first time, he saw a grin on Seto's face that was real, not a smirk or the practiced smile of a CEO in the boardroom. It was true relief. Seto picked up his younger brother and held him tightly in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Seto said, running the words together.

Jounouchi felt awkward again. If he had had the chance to leave the scene, he would have, but they were stuck there together by the side of the road. It felt private, and he was intruding.

Still pressed tightly in a hug, Mokuba said, "It hurts to breathe a little." He leaned his head against his brother, feeling dizzy and disconnected from the world.

"I'm sorry," Seto said with a tone of relief. He helped Mokuba to his feet. "But, we'll get them back for what they did," Seto promised.

"And I'll help, too," Jounouchi said. Immediately, Seto glared a challenge at him.

"Hey, I'm involved now. They've seen my face. I've fought them. Don't ask me to walk away from this."

"I'm not asking. I'm telling, _Bonkotsu_." Seto stood up to his full height.

"No way, moneybags."

"I just said you can't!"

"Why?"

Still recovering, Mokuba blinked back—staring at Seto and Jounouchi. He looked at their faces while they argued. They both looked angry enough, but their voices were different. The bickering was half-hearted.

"Nii-sama, let him."

Seto stared down in shock at his brother. It had always been just the two of them—no matter what.

"This isn't a game, Mokuba," Seto said sternly. He was still a big brother after all.

"I know. But let him do it anyway. He helped me."

"No."

"Why?" Mokuba said with a shrug. "What are you two not telling me?"

Jounouchi watched Seto's face turn pink for the first time, more than just a little surprised. "Okay. Fine!" Seto growled.

Behind him, Jounouchi could hear the tires of a car pulling up and headlights shining on him. He stared back at it savagely, fists clenched. But, he relaxed when he saw it was a police car with Yugi and Anzu inside. They got out and two police officers came over to Seto and Mokuba.

Before the police officers could get a word out, Seto approached them and began in his usual self-important droning, "I understand all about the usual protocol. However, I'd like to keep this thing quiet as long as possible. Kidnapping a Kaiba is a serious offense."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late in the evening by the time they all got back to the mansion. Jounouchi, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, and Anzu had all left statements at the police station and Kaiba had a long talk on the phone with the Chief of Police, who had already left for the day, demanding that everything be handled by the book and as quietly as possible.

Jounouchi, Yugi, and Anzu sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Mokuba took up his usual chair. Kaiba was talking on his house phone to his helicopter pilot. "Yes, there will be five of us leaving tomorrow at 9 AM. Well, I thought it would be just the three of us, but…" and he glared at Yugi and Anzu, "it looks like I've got two more insistent passengers. Yes. Right. Where are we going? We're going to Hell."

At that, the others in the room looked awkward. What was Kaiba talking about? Mokuba looked surprised. Seto hung up the phone.

"Nii-sama? Did you just tell our pilot to 'Go to Hell'?"

"Technically, we've all got to."

"I don't get you," Yugi said, wide eyed.

He looked at Jou, "Remember what that guy said?"

"Ummm… My English isn't so good, and he sounded strange."

"He's half Australian, _Bonkotsu._"

"He told us where to go before leaving," Seto said and sat down in his favorite brown leather chair. "He said, 'See ya in Hells, Golden Dragon."

"Oh, I know," Anzu said excitedly, "he meant the Seven Hells in the Kannawa district. And by 'Golden Dragon,' he meant the Kinryu Jigoku hotspring."

"I've been there before with Grandpa," Yugi said.

"You went to a hotsprings with your Granapa?" Anzu said, looking a little curious.

"Trying to peek at girls?" Jou teased and elbowed Yugi, who turned a light shade of pink and frowned.

Seto glared and folded his arms against his chest. "Enough," he growled.

"I agree with Kaiba-kun," Yugi said and Seto raised an eyebrow. "And it's not that kind of hotspring."

Jounouchi smirked doubtfully back. "Yeah, right…"

Seto made a face at Jou, "How can you live in Japan and know absolutely nothing about it."

"He sleeps in class," Anzu sighed.

"Jounouchi," Yugi explained, "At the Golden Dragon Hell hotspring, there's even a sign that says, 'DANGER -- If you fall in the pond, you will be boiled'."

"How many votes for tossing _Bonkotsu _into the boiling pit? Everyone raised their hands.

"Thanks, Yugi," Jounouchi muttered.

"Anytime," he laughed back.

Anzu felt a little confused. "But, once we get there, how will we know where to go?"

"If we all stay together, they're sure to find us. After all, we've been invited. It would be rude not to accept the invitation," Yugi answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jounouchi said. "But, what I don't understand is why they took Mokuba's locket. Is there something more to the picture inside? It just doesn't seem like something someone'd take."

Seto nodded in agreement, opened his own locket, and revealed a childhood picture of Mokuba. He stared down into it, "I fail to see a monetary value in this."

Yugi agreed. "Are you sure that they knew what they were taking?"

Mokuba blinked back and put his hand on the pocket with the black card. His body suddenly felt cold and his heart was racing. _I can't stand it. _"Is anyone else hungry?" Mokuba asked, getting up. Without waiting for an answer, he walked away and said, "I'll go get some snacks for us."

Jounouchi watched him go and cast Seto a worried look. Seto nodded back silently. Jou pointed to himself and mouthed the words, "I'll go first."

"Hey, I'm pretty good with those. Let me give you a hand. I can't tell you how many restaurants I've worked in," Jou prattled on cheerfully.

"He's telling the truth," Anzu called after them, unaware of the situation.

Seto started to get up, but the ringing phone drew his attention. The Caller ID showed that it was the helicopter pilot. _Details, details… and never at a good time_, Seto thought watching the closed kitchen door.

Jou stepped through the doors to the kitchen and was taken aback for a second. It was a beautiful kitchen and much better looking than any he'd ever seen---outside of magazine photos. The island was black with a light grey granite countertop that matched the other granite touches in the room. The cabinets were black and steel. The refrigerator, stove, and toaster were all a highly polished chrome. There was a crystal bowl filled with lemons on the island and a bowl mixer on the far counter next to the glass canisters and the rice cooker.

Jou had to suppress a "wow" as he followed Mokuba to the refrigerator. Mokuba glanced around and noticed Jou leaning over him.

"I suppose we could make onigiri?" Mokuba said, looking up at Jou.

"If you have meat, cheese, and bread, I'll make sandwiches. That would be faster."

Mokuba reached in and pulled out deli sliced packages of meat and cheese. He handed them to Jounouchi and noticed the swelling hand when he reached out to take them. Mokkuba went back inside and took out the mustard and mayo. He gave those to Jou as well.

_You and Nii-sama match now. Your hands are the same_, he thought tiredly. Mokuba could hear Seto talking on the phone in the other room. He sighed. _Even after all of this, I'm still second place to Nii-sama's work. _"The bread's over there." He pointed to the pantry and Jou went to investigate. Mokuba pulled open a drawer. He took out a gallon zip bag and walked over to the freezer.

Jou, putting the sandwiches together, said over his shoulder, "Mokuba? Are you feeling okay?" Mokuba shot him an angry look that he quickly ignored. "It must have been pretty scary." To Jou's surprise, Mokuba nodded and cracked the ice tray. "We'll stay with you as long as you need us," he continued. Mokuba dumped all of the ice into the bag and closed it. "I guess, I just want you to know that you've got your brother and you've got friends." Mokuba looked at the closed kitchen door. _Yeah, I've got my brother._ _I mean so much to him that he's nowhere near me. _Jounouchi found a plate, cut all of the sandwiches in half, and piled them up. "And I'm glad you're home again."

"Here," Mokuba said and handed over the bag of ice. Jounouchi looked awkward for a moment. "Your hand is swelling," Mokuba observed, "you can't even make a fist and it's gotta hurt. That was because of me, huh?"

Jounouchi didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but felt at a loss. Finally, he said, "You don't have to worry. They won't be back."

"If we do nothing, they will be back," Mokuba said and reached into his pocket for the card. "Because I think they're after this."

Mokuba pulled the black card from his pocket. Jou took it and examined both sides.

"And this is…?"

"A Duel Monsters card."

"Are you sure this is a Duel Monsters card? I can't make out a thing."

Mokuba said, "It is and it's cursed. I'm cursed, too. I was an idiot when I— " Jounouchi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What do I do now?" Mokuba's voice shook slightly.

The child could hear footsteps leading to the kitchen door and he grabbed the card from Jou's hand and put it back in his pocket. Seto pushed the door open smoothly to find Jounouchi picking up a plate of sandwiches. The plate trembled as sharp pains shot through him. And Jou put it down and examined the palm of his aching right hand.

"Put the ice on it," Mokuba ordered and then pretended to notice Seto in the room for the first time. "Nii-sama?" He said the name with an edge in his voice.

"Don't worry about it," Seto said confidently. "Mutt is semi-indestructible."

The child suddenly glared darkly at Seto, which surprised Jounouchi. He'd never seen Mokuba like this before. "Well, he isn't," Mokuba said with an unfeeling stare. "Look at his hand. He could barely use the knife a minute ago." Seto chewed his lower lip for a second. The respect and adoration in his brother's eyes had disappeared. "If you had been here, you would have noticed."

"I'll take the sandwiches out," Jou said, walking towards the door with the plate in one hand and the bag of ice in the other. He paused at the door and looked back. The child still seemed worried and confused. As Jounouchi disappeared out the kitchen door, he said, "If you speak your mind, at least it will be the truth."

Seto stared angrily at the door as it swung shut and back to Mokuba again. "What did Jounouchi say to you in here?"

"Drinks," Mokuba said as almost a sigh. He turned toward the fridge.

"I'd like an answer," Seto frowned.

"I noticed. And I'm getting the drinks."

"You can talk to _him_, but you can't talk to _me_?"

The child opened the refrigerator and found a six pack of ginger ale. "This will do," he mumbled. He looked up and saw Seto blocking his path.

_I guess there's no avoiding it._

He sighed inwardly. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba said and looked levelly at him, "I have a question."

"Okay," Seto said and took one of the cans from him. He opened it even though he wasn't particularly thirsty.

"When I'm gone, will you miss me?"

Seto felt his face drain of color. "Look, Mokuba… We got you back, and we are going to pay those bastards back for everything that they did. We'll get your picture back, too."

"That's not what I mean by 'gone." But, I guess, the answer is 'yes,' you will miss me…because…you love me."

Seto felt himself getting frightened. "You have no idea what I went through, what _we_ went through, to get you back." Seto bent down to hug Mokuba again. "I promise that I will always protect you."

Mokuba allowed himself to be hugged, but he stood there stiffly. He stared straight ahead. "You can't."

"Look, Mokuba," Seto found himself getting impatient. Why was it so hard to talk to him? It was almost as if Mokuba didn't want to understand on purpose. "I made a promise. Don't question it."

"And I made a mistake," Mokuba sighed, "so just forget everything I just said." He pushed the door open and took the drinks to the living room.

The dark haired child put the ginger ale on the coffee table next to the plate of sandwiches. Anzu was already munching on one. Sitting in the middle of the couch, Yugi had a sandwich in his hand but was nodding off. Jounouchi reached over for a drink and opened it. Jou looked at Mokuba and hoped to catch his eye. Did he tell Seto everything?

"Yugi looks tired," Anzu noted.

Mokuba took a sandwich and sat back in his chair. He stared down at the floor and ate his sandwich mindlessly.

_No, he didn't. I wish he had listened to me_, Jou thought.

Mokuba took another bite. "You surprise me, Mokuba," Seto said in a cold tone, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh?"

"That one has brown mustard," he pointed to Mokuba's sandwich while he was in mid-bite, "and you hate mustard." _What I'm trying to tell you is that I know you better than Mutt does._

Mokuba looked directly at Seto and closed his jaws around the sandwich. He chewed it, hating the flavor and wishing that he'd picked up a plain or mayo sandwich instead. He kept his face slack and forced himself to swallow. Seto looked away and took another sip of his drink. Jounouchi noticed it_. So, it is possible to hurt Kaiba after all._ Jou saw pointy blond hair move out of the corner of his eye. He smiled a little to see Yugi drifting off to sleep, nodding, and then waking up a bit. "Honestly, I have to watch you every second," Jou said, placing his hand on top of Yugi's head. Gently, he leaned Yugi against his own shoulder. Seto felt another stab of jealousy. This one really bothered him. Here was Jounouchi, sitting on his couch, with Yugi sleeping peacefully against him. Seto didn't feel any better when he saw Jounouchi flex his hand painfully and place the bag of ice on it.

"I think it's time I take him home," Anzu said, looking at Yugi.

"Do you need some help? I can piggy-back him on home." Jou said. Seto grimaced_. I really don't want to even imagine that._ Seto rolled his eyes to the heavens again. "The mansion's big. Stay here tonight. We all have to leave tomorrow anyway."

"Okay, I'll show you around," Mokuba said while Anzu lead a half-awake Yugi away. Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief as he exited.

Jounouchi watched them go, stood up, and went over to Seto. "We have to talk," he said quietly and repositioned the ice bag on his hand. Seto nodded. Both glanced back at the door to see if Mokuba would return.

"Mokuba is…"

"Miserable," Jou finished for him.

"So, tell me what it is. What's wrong with him?" _And I can't believe that I'm asking you this question. What, the hell, is up with Mokuba?_

Jounouchi thought about it for a second. "I want him to tell you everything."

Seto glared at Jou. "I don't like secrets—especially when it involves my brother."

"Physically, he's fine," Jounouchi said, looking sincere. "That's no secret."

"But?"

"There are some things that people can talk about when they're ready."

Seto frowned at Jounouchi. "It sounds to me like you have more on your mind than Mokuba. Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. And I know that makes you made at me."

Seto walked up closely to Jou. He was in his face and blue eyes blazed. "Mad at you?" he said coldly. "I'd like to crush you."

"Good night, Kaiba," Jou said with a shrug.

Seto watched him go. His mind cast itself back to a time when he was walking away. Jounouchi, wearing a star chip bracelet, circled around him and had him by the collar. Seto remembered feeling angry at Jou back then, too. He grabbed the blond by the wrist and pulled him off. Jounouchi hit the ground. And it felt good to watch him fall. Though, now that he really thought about it, Jou should have been able to hold his own against him. _Did he allow himself to be tossed aside? Why am I remembering this?_

Jounouchi walked to the door and found Mokuba approaching him. "Take this hallway and then go left. You can have any room on the right side," Mokuba said.

"Thanks."

While they passed each other, Jou whispered, "Show him the card. Explain the rest later."

Mokuba stopped in his tracks, wide eyed, and watched Jou go. He looked over to Seto, who didn't seem so confident now. He looked concerned and there was something about the way he simply stood there that made Mokuba think he was hurt. _I hate this…_

Mokuba walked over to his brother and tugged on his right sleeve, the same way he used to do when he was a little kid. "Nii-sama," he said, looking down at his pocket, "there's something I need to show you." He took the black card out and handed it to Seto—who stared at it in confusion. "Nii-sama, I think I'm going to die."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm so tired. I just want to sleep forever."

Anzu lead a sleepwalking Yugi down the hall. "That's right. We're spending the night here, Yugi. So, let's just get you into bed. It's almost midnight. I don't want you turning into a pumpkin."

The bedroom that she picked was painted soft blue with white curtains and a white Western styled bed and cream colored bedspread. There was a dresser, an armoire, and a small end table.

"I'm sorry, Anzu," he yawned without covering his mouth, "I guess, it's been a long day," he said rubbing his right eye. He stood weakly next to the bed and Anzu thought briefly that he should undress before getting in. But, then again, that would have to be Yugi's problem. Anzu was about to leave when she felt a warm arm around her waist. When Yugi tumbled into bed, he took Anzu with him—blushing furiously.

"What are we doing?!" Anzu said and hauled her hand back to hit him. But, she stopped. Yugi let out a small snore and his breathing was regular. His pointy blond hair was pressed against the pillows that shifted when he rolled his head.

She watched him sleep. "Actually, he's really cute like this," Anzu murmured. "When he sleeps, he seems so sincere." She curled a blond strand of hair around her finger and found herself playing with it. "I wish I could do this when you're awake." She felt her face getting warm. She took a single strand of hair and tickled his nose with it. Yugi tossed his head and rubbed his nose against his wrist. To Anzu's surprise, the arm went back around her waist. She tickled his nose again and her blond companion shifted his weight slightly. Yugi's body now lay on the bed with his arms circled around Anzu's shoulders.

"Stay," he murmured, and Anzu smiled back at him.

"He's warm," she thought, "and he smells like summer…or sunflowers…or something else that's warm…" Anzu felt safe next to Yugi. She laughed at herself a little for just realizing that now. She always felt safe with Yugi, but Atemu had her heart as well.

_Atemu… They looked so much alike, but they were different. Yugi made me feel protective, but I felt protected by Atemu. One had kindness; one had strength. One I knew all of my life. One I wanted to spend all of my life with. When Atemu left, Jounouchi stopped me from joining him…in death. If I had done that, I wouldn't be here now with Yugi…in bed._

He shifted his position, pressed his body next to her, and slept quietly.

_I'm really glad I'm here. I'll just close my eyes for a second_, she thought and fell asleep with him.

Still pressing the ice to his hand, Jounouchi passed by the rooms and just happened to see through the open doorway. He looked in and felt his face turn red. Yugi was asleep with Anzu on top of the bed. He was half lying on top of her with his head resting against her chest. His right arm was circled around her waist and he seemed to be cuddling her.

"I had no idea they were like that," Jou said to himself, "but it's about time." He chuckled to himself and said, "Good luck with her, buddy." He took the doorknob in his hand and began to close the door when he heard a voice.

"Stay."

"What?" Jounouchi said, confused.

"Stay," Yugi was talking in his sleep.

"Eh?"

"Atem, stay. What have I done?"

Jounouchi leaned against the door frame and watched his best friend. "Oh, Yug… I should have known. I thought you got over him leaving just a little too easily." Jou watched a tear slowly arc its way across Yugi's cheek.

"Atem?"

Quietly Jounouchi pulled the door closed_. I'm sorry about how it ended. I know you miss him. I know what missing someone is like. When you're sad, hold Anzu. When you're lonely, hold her. When you can't go on, hold her._

Yugi found himself standing in front of a series of stone steps leading up. There had to be at least one hundred of them. The rest was fog. The stone torches on either side of him flickered wildly. They spat out sparks.

Yugi began climbing the steps. Each one took a little more effort than the first. He could feel himself going up, higher and higher. Shadows shifted in the fog. There were images that he thought he could make out, but they'd shift again or slink away.

"Hello?" Yugi called. "Is anyone here?"

_Here_, came an echo.

Yugi walked up the stairs, feeling the uneven, old stones under his feet. If he wasn't careful, he would fall down the steps. He looked behind him. He couldn't see where he started. The fog rolled in and blocked his view. Yugi continued to climb.

Something tall and vermillion was hovering above him. It was shrouded in gray and white. Yugi stared up at it but the lines didn't make any sense and his mind couldn't put the pieces together. He stepped up again and felt the cool wetness of the fog caressing him and his nose tickled for some reason that he couldn't fathom. He rubbed it with the back of his wrist.

At the top, he saw what had been looming over him. It was a torii gate, a gate that separated worlds. Yugi approached it. He was about to pass through it when the center began to shimmer and the other side began to move like waves in a swimming pool. The waves got heavier and he could see them cresting back and forth---on his side and the opposite.

Yugi saw his own reflection in the waves. It suddenly changed. The teen dressed in his clothing took on a more angled appearance. His hair was thicker and had more colorful streaks. His violet eyes had a darkness to them with heavy, black lines on the lower lids. He had a look of determination that Yugi knew well.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted and fell to his knees. He was suddenly crying and didn't care. "It's really you," he said in a shaking voice. He tried to touch the figure on the other side of the gate, but the waves were cold and his hand was freezing up.

"Yugi!" Atem shouted. His face broke into a smile which quickly faded when he saw Yugi place his hand into the gate. "Don't! You might break the contact between us."

Yugi pulled his hand out immediately. "Atem, stay! What have I done?"

Atem smiled again. "It's fine. I am truly grateful for the chance to see you again."

Yugi wiped his eyes and smiled brightly. "It's been a year since you left. I've missed you every day of my life since then."

Atem smiled back. "From my point-of-view, I just left you. Time doesn't exist in my realm. All I do know is that you're not with me. But that's as it should be for now."

Yugi looked at the gate and his expression changed. He thought to himself, _If all I have to do is walk through it, then we can be together._

Atem said, "My time is short. I wished for you, and I was allowed to see you because I need to give you a message."

"What is it?"

Atem's eyes showed concern. "Something's wrong and I need you to take care of yourself. I'm not sure how, but you and Jounouchi are in trouble."

"Trouble? How?"

"I just know that you are. Stay close to your friends, and I will do my best to watch over you." The gate began to blur again and waves pushed back and forth. Atem pressed his hands against the waves and Yugi felt a gentle force push against him. It felt like someone was holding him.

His eyes saw only growing darkness, now, and Atem's image was gone. The gate and steps vanished, too. His hand reached out to the vanishing light. Then, the darkness swallowed him.

"Atem?" His voice was heartbroken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seto held the card in his hand and turned it over a few times. He looked at Mokuba, who seemed to have shut down again---staring at the hardwood floors.

"How did you get this?" Seto asked. He really wanted answers but found himself at a loss. Usually, he could talk to his brother. But, this time, it was different. He'd have to play this one by ear.

The child hesitated for a moment and then said, "Pegasus."

"Pegasus?! What, the hell, were you doing with Pegasus?"

"He showed up at my school yesterday and…"

"He was waiting for you after school? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me the minute I saw you?" Seto paced the room, feeling agitated. The thought that someone had targeted Mokuba, found his school, and was waiting for him was frightening. What if he'd just taken his brother and disappeared? Pegasus was rich enough to do it, too.

'Because I knew you'd be like this."

"Well, of course, I'd be like this Mokuba! It's Pegasus we're talking about! Think back! Does the word 'kidnap' mean anything?"

"Yes, it does. That's how things went tonight!"

"Stop shouting," Seto yelled.

"I will if you will."

Seto took a deep, angry breath and let it out very slowly. "Let's try this again," he said, cutting cruel glances at Mokuba. "What, exactly, is this card?"

"It's called Pyrrhic Victory. Pegasus gave it to me and…" Mokuba found himself suddenly embarrassed to say the rest. He felt like he as a little kid who couldn't handle his own problems_. But, Jounouchi told me to speak my mind_ _to Nii-sama._ Mokuba swallowed his pride. "And it's cursed. I'm cursed, too. That's what he told me."

Seto took it all in and… fought back a smirk. He tried to mask the relief by looking serious. "Cursed?" His voice almost betrayed him. "This is about…a… 'cursed' card? Pegasus told you it was cursed." Mokuba shook his head enthusiastically. Seto didn't laugh and that felt, well, it felt better.

"I see," Seto said and decided to humor his little brother. "Fine, then, if it's cursed, I'll just hold onto it for you."

"No!" Mokuba said, eyes huge, and tried to get the card back. He snatched in the air, but Seto raised it out of reach. Mokuba jumped high a few times before giving up. "It's my curse. It's my bad luck. I can't let you have it! I won't let you! Look at everything that just happened tonight!" Mokuba was panicking now and Seto found himself amused. He wore a thin smile and put the card into his own shirt pocket. "I'll keep this with me to show you that there is no such thing as bad luck or curses." Mokuba looked up to him, fearful. "And, Mokuba, I did promise that I'd always protect you. This is proof." He patted the pocket.

"I have no choice. Fine, Nii-sama." He gave his brother a small nod, still looking worried.

"I think you need to go to bed, too," Seto said. "It's late."

Mokuba felt a mix of hope and despair. It was hard to let go of it all. Too much had happened tonight. "It will be fine," Seto assured him.

Mokuba turned to go, but paused for a second and stared back. Seto noticed a spark of mischief returning to his little brother. "If you're going to keep that card, can you do something for me?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suddenly need a Dark Magician Girl. Can you get me one sometime?"

"Mokuba, if I remember correctly, your deck is mostly warriors and reptiles. Why the sudden interest in girls?" Yes, it was fun to needle Mokuba considering all of the stress he'd just put him through. It would put him in his place a little, too.

Mokuba frowned. "Was that a 'yes' or a 'no,' Nii-sama?"

"I'll think about it."

Mokuba smirked and wandered out of the room-- feeling sad and relieved. Maybe, telling Nii-sama was the right thing after all. But, it meant that he'd have to stay closer to him now than ever before. Mokuba was determined that he would find a way to do it—even if it meant defying Nii-sama and making him livid.

Seto crossed his arms and said to himself, 'A curse? I'm going to make Pegasus pay for all of the trouble he's caused me."

"And I believe you," came Jounouchi's voice from the doorway. "So, he finally told you what was bothering him."

Seto looked over in surprise at the doorway. Jounouchi was standing there with his bag of mostly melted ice, wet hair, and his shirt off.

"Jounouchi?" he said, surprised to see him again.

"I'm glad Mokuba said something," Jou said, walking toward the kitchen. "I need more ice. This stuff is water now." Jounouchi took tired steps past Seto. "And, you know," he said wiping a few drops of water from his dripping hair which fell onto his face, "Pegasus may have started the trouble, but I don't think it's all him. But, that's just a gut feeling."

Jounouchi felt mild surprise when he looked past his elbow and found Seto walking with him to the kitchen. Seto opened the freezer and grabbed the second ice tray. He took Jou's bag, drained it, and dumped more ice inside.

Jounouchi felt Seto watching him out of the corner of his eye while zipping closed the bag.

"What are you looking at?" Jou asked, eyeing Seto suspiciously.

"It's nothing."

"Go ahead. Let me have it. I can tell you're dying to."

"I just didn't take you for the… shirtless… type."

"Oh," Jou said and laughed at himself for a second, "You know, I put my shirt back on in the police car, but I didn't realize that it still had some broken glass and dirt---that window was filthy. So, it was great to take it off and have a quick shower."

Seto handed the ice bag over. Jou reached out to take it, and accidentally placed one hand on top of Seto's. His expression softened and Seto's eyes cut away.

"This way," he said. Jounouchi followed Seto through the living room and through the open door. Jou went along with it, confused. They took a right and walked down a different hallway than the one Jou knew. Seto opened the door and Jounouchi followed inside. He looked around.

"This is your room. Isn't it?" Jounouchi said.

"Yes, it is."

There was a black leather sleigh bed with matching armoire, dresser, and end tables. A large painting of a Blue Eyes White Dragon hung over the bed in shades of gray, blue, and white. A small sitting area was in the far corner of the room. It consisted of two brown and black chairs pulled up next to a table with a crystal chess set on a mirror board. Another door led to the master bath.

Jou looked around. "Wow, Kaiba, your room is nice…and neat. I guess you like everything put away." He crossed his arms for a second and looked around. _But, I really think this place is a little too clean…too neat… Kinda empty. It feels like no one really lives here. _

"Wait." Seto smirked, cocking his head to one side briefly. He opened his walk-in closet door. Seto flicked on the light and disappeared inside. He quickly returned with a light blue button-down shirt on a hanger. "It's Italian," Seto said simply. "It's cotton and long sleeved. Let's see how it looks on you."

"Well, it's nice, but my hair's still wet…" Jou said feeling doubtful. He pressed the bag of ice to his hand. Seto took the bag of ice from him. "It's only cotton," Seto repeated and tossed the ice onto a chair by the closet door. Before Jou could say anything else, Seto had taken the shirt off the hanger and walked behind him. "Arm," Seto said. Jou stuck out his left arm. "Other arm." Jou complied. Seto walked around to the front and straightened the collar. "It seems we have the same size neck. That's good. Chin up."

"Chin up?" Jou almost squeaked.

With two fingers, Seto tilted Jou's chin up slightly and Jou could feel his heart beating hard. _This shirt smells like Kaiba. I guess he wore it for awhile and hung it back up. It smells like cologne—Cool Water Deep, maybe_. Seto began to button the rest of the mother of pearl buttons. "High end dress shirts have eight buttons, you know," he said casually. Jounouchi felt the gentle pressure of fingers on the shirt brushing against him as the hands worked down.

Seto took three steps back, in the same way that his tailor always did, and considered him. He walked forward and rolled up Jounouchi's sleeves. "My arms are longer," Seto murmured. Jou sighed inwardly_. Yeah, okay, I'm not built like you. So what…_

"Let's roll these up to the elbow and pretend you've been working."

Jounouchi frowned at him. Seto smirked.

"I think you're missing something…. Oh, I know." Seto moved away, which gave Jou a good view of the bed. Jounouchi closed his eyes for a second. _I have really got to get a grip on myself._ Seto disappeared again into the closet and came out with a plain, dark blue tie.

Jounouchi crossed his arms and said, "Are we really going to need a tie? I don't usually wear those things anyway."

"Humor me," Seto said with a slight smile and put the tie in Jou's left hand.

"Nah, I don't need it. Really."

"I forgot about your sore hand. Then, again… You do know how to tie a tie, right?"

Jounouchi looked down at the hard wood floors. "I just don't wear them," he said lamely. "It's not a big deal, though."

Seto took the tie from Jounouchi, feeling a soft brush against his hand when he did, and slipped the tie over Jou's shoulders. It made a silky sliding sound against him that made his heart beat fast for some reason. Seto positioned the tie and began to tie it.

"Wait, you'll never learn how if I do it this way."

Seto stepped behind Jounouchi and leaned against him. He placed his arms over Jounouchi's shoulders and reached up for the tie. "Let me teach you. This is how you do it," he said quietly and leaned his body against Jou's, tilting his head around to get a better view. The blond could feel the warmth of Seto's body behind him and his arms reaching over his shoulders. Seto's face was close to his, and he could feel him breathe.

Seto hesitated for a moment. And Jou turned his head slightly, cutting his eyes in Seto's direction.

"What's the matter?" Jou joked, "Forgot how?"

"No," Seto said. But his voice seemed different. He took a slow breath and said more clearly, "I'm just trying to decide which type of knot to use on you."

…_To use on me…?_ Jounouchi could see that Seto's arms were still around him and one hand was stroking the tie.

"There are different ways to do it. There's the Windsor, Half Windsor, Four in Hand, and Pratt. Though, considering your annoying comments," Seto stroked his fingers against the tie again, " maybe 'pratt' would be appropriate."

"Yeah, yeah…very funny," Jounouchi said in a half-mocking tone.

"We'll do a Windsor," Seto said and crossed the fat and thin ends of the tie on Jou's chest in an X. He moved the fat end of the tie back and through the blue material. As Seto tied the tie, Jou looked down and watched the hands move with precision. But there was also a gentleness there that he didn't expect. Seto said in Jou's ear, "That's all there is to it. Seven steps."

Seto reappeared in front of Jou and looked at him. _I'm impressed. He really does look good,_ Seto thought and found himself forcing down a smile.

Jounouchi looked at himself. "If you don't mind, this really seems like I'm dressed up too much. Besides, I can't sleep in this."

"Agreed," Seto said quietly and approached Jounouchi again. "To untie it, do this." Seto ran a finger along the silk tie for a brief second before sliding his hand up. He loosened the tie, pulled the material apart, and the knot disappeared. Slowly, he slid the tie away from Jounouchi's shoulders, making the silky shimmering sound again, and it fell to the floor. Jou felt his heart beat and closed his eyes briefly. Starting with the collar, Seto lifted Jou's chin up with two fingers. He began to unbutton the shirt down toward the waist. With each button, Seto's face softened and, by mid-chest, blue eyes locked with hazel. Seto froze with his hands clinging to both sides of the material. Very gently, he pulled the blond toward him. On his own, Jou lifted his chin up again, and he began to lean in.

_I can see… Kaiba's face is pink. I can't believe it! It's turning pink._

Seto's gaze was sincere for a moment, then almost sad, and he hesitated again. "I dropped the tie," he said and kneeled down to get it. He stepped away for a moment. "I think you can get the rest of them," Seto said softly, tossing the tie onto the chair. The blond finished unbuttoning. "You'd feel better in this tonight," he said, coming back again with a pair of blue pajamas folded in a neat square. Jounouchi took the silk pajamas from Seto, but noticed that Seto wasn't looking directly at him. "I'll take you back to your room."

_But, I'm still wearing the shirt_, Jou thought, following behind him.

Seto walked Jounouchi to his room. He didn't go in but stayed at the door instead. Jou turned around, confused. "You can come in. It's okay." Seto's eyes flicked from Jounouchi to the bed and back to Jou. He shook his head "no." He reached down and found Jou's dirty shirt in a crumpled pile by the door. He took it, much to Jou's surprise, and began to shut the door. "What are you going to…?" he said and heard Seto's voice down the hall, "This will be clean by morning."

Jounouchi dropped the pajamas and threw himself down onto the bed. The springs squeaked back at him. He stared up at the ceiling, arms outstretched. _What am I doing? I played dress-up with Seto and…almost…kissed him_. He could smell the light scent of the cologne on his shirt. It felt like Seto was still with him, all around him. Jou rolled over onto his stomach and hit the pillow with his fist before wincing in pain._ This has got to stop._

Yugi woke up the next morning thinking that his pillow was strangely uncomfortable. It had two huge lumps in it, and he had a vague thought that maybe he'd have to go buy a new one.

Yugi opened his eyes. He was in bed with Anzu! He was in a blue room that he didn't recognize. _Where is this…? Oh, that's right. We were staying the night at Kaiba's…_

"Oh my gosh!" Yugi said, sitting up and being instantly awake.

"Yugi, I'm cold," Anzu said, still dozing, "come back to bed."

"Eh??" Yugi said and gave Anzu's elbow a little shove_. Come to think of it, why am I trying to wake her up? She's going to whomp me when she realizes who has crawled in bed with her. And, I guess, it's me. What was I thinking? Well, come to think of it, I've pictured it a lot…but not like this! Jou always said that you can't blame a guy for trying._

The doorknob rattled and Yugi almost jumped out of his skin. He was suddenly breathing hard and staring at the door, frightened. Jou opened the bedroom door. Yugi stared back, panting hard and red faced. He kept looking back and forth--- between Jou and Anzu.

"Sorry to bother you,' Jounouchi said and struggled to keep a straight face, "but, Kaiba says we leave in an hour."

"Ummm….yeah," Yugi said watching the door close and hearing footsteps walking away. _He knows! Someone else knows! What do I do now? Am I hentai or what? Hentai… _Yugi suddenly had a vision of himself with a huge "H" painted on his forehead._ Ugh!!! _Yugi put his hand to his face and tried to block out the world, but the bed was soft and he had to brace himself before he tumbled over.

Squish Squish

_Oh, no…_ Yugi saw his hand on Anzu's breast. _She's going to kill me…_

Squish_ Okay, that one was fun…_

An hour later, a blue and gold helicopter set down on a landing pad behind Kaiba Seto's mansion. Kaiba led the way with his usual arrogant smirk, blue coat flowing, and his dark haired little brother followed. Jounouchi, Yugi, and Anzu, hearing the sound of rotating blades and feeling the choppy blasts of air hitting their faces, found themselves ducking before getting in.

There was a smashing sound inside the coffee shop. The tinkling of broken glass and a foot crushing into a broken pile, making still smaller pieces, could be heard.

"Papa? Do you need any help?" Yuna asked from outside. She was shuffling her tarot cards lazily, sitting at her favorite table outside. The early morning sun felt warm and she seemed to be in a much better mood than the night before.

"No, don't help. I think I've just about managed to break these cups all on my own," Mr. Satou grumbled.

"Oh," she said in an even tone, "you make a daughter feel so special."

She heard a grumpy "keh" sound coming from inside.

"Well, I've got glass all over the floor in here. So, don't come in."

"I suppose," Yuna said carefully, "it would be nice to have Katsuya-kun back."

"And just why would you be mentioning him?" For a second, he worried that his only daughter was forming a crush on his former employee. Then, again, she was fourteen and, at least, it would be a healthy interest—not like burying herself in books, cards, and fortunetelling. She had done that since the moment they left Okinawa and moved to Domino.

"Well, you need the help. And, I think it would be nice to have him back."

"So," Mr. Satou said getting the broom and dustpan, and walking back to the broken pieces, "you think he could lend me a hand."

"Yes, and it would be nice to see him again."

"Really?"

"…And maybe his friend, Mokuba, too…"

"Is 'Mokuba' that kid with the pointy blond hair?" Now, he worried that his daughter had a crush on an entirely different guy that he didn't know. Come to think of it, both guys were probably much too old for her.

"Oh, no," she said softly, "Mokuba has dark hair and is about my age." She finished shuffling the cards and then cut them.

"I know that I asked this last night, but I have to ask again, Tarot… Is Mokuba okay now? Will I see him again?" She pulled a card and placed it into the black KC Deluxe. The image of a phoenix flying in the sky appeared with the words "9 of the Phoenix" written in black. Yuna brightened. "It's the wish card. I get my wish." Yuna looked up into the sky and saw a helicopter fly overhead. She grinned broadly this time. "I get my wish."

Mr. Sato, still inside, said, "Yuna? Did you say something?" He thought about Mokuba for a second and mulled it over in his mind. Yuna didn't have any friends, as far as he knew, and she always kept to herself. He would like for her to have friends. She should have friends. Maybe, meeting this Mokuba wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"Well, the next time Mokuba comes by the shop, send him over to see me."

Yuna watched the helicopter become a speck in the sky. "Over," she echoed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jounouchi, Seto, Mokuba, Anzu, and Yugi found themselves together in a little group standing near a white railing. Steam was belching forth from a large, open pit and Seto's eyes were drawn to a rather hideous green dragon statue staring back at him with smoke coming out of its mouth. He looked politely bored, but was scanning his surroundings with sharp eyes.

"Any sign of anyone?" Anzu asked, looking around.

"I can't see much with all this steam," Yugi said.

"Well, let's just play 'tourist' and see what happens next," Jou suggested.

Mokuba nodded at them. "Okay, Nii-sama," Mokuba said holding a map and tourist information, "it says here that this jigoku is also used to heat the greenhouse over there." Mokuba pointed.

"So, what are they growing?" Anzu asked, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked.

"Bananas, it says here…"

"I wonder if steamed bananas are any good," Jou joked with Yugi, who put a playful arm around Jounouchi. Seto scowled and watched the smoking dragon again.

"It'd probably attract monkeys," Yugi joked back.

"Oh, there's a great thought," Seto sniped, strolling by them, "because we all know that 'Mutts' and "monkeys' don't get along."

"And, I guess that makes you the monkey," Jou laughed. "I'll buy you a steamed banana."

Mokuba waited for his brother to needle Jou right back. But Seto just shrugged and moved over to read a sign that said, "DANGER -- If you fall in the pond, you will be boiled."

"That's the sign I mentioned earlier," Yugi said. "It's still here."

Jounouchi leaned over to Seto and rested a friendly hand on his shoulder, reading the sign while Seto glared at him. "Hey, look, it has something written under it in English," Jou said. Seto gave him his "How stupid can you actually be?" look.

"It's the same thing, just written badly, "came a soft, female voice.

The group turned to look just in time to see a woman in her early twenties with a slim waist and slight build like a Japanese, but with eyes and a round face of a Chinese girl. Her hair was a straight black curtain tied back on the sides with barrettes. She was wearing a white gauze top and blue jeans. The shirt accented her well rounded bosom.

"I"m Nakamura Namiko. It's nice to meet you," she said with a quick bow and then took their picture.

Seto glared at her for a moment. "No pictures," he mumbled and turned away.

"That's really too bad for me," she said sweetly, "considering that we freelance photographers can really get ahead with a picture of someone world famous like---Kaiba Seto-sama."

Kaiba turned back and looked at her for a second. "So, you know me? Well, I really shouldn't be surprised," he said and the arrogant tone annoyed Jounouchi.

"Oh, I know you all." She pointed to the others. "You're Mokuba, the smart little brother. You're Mazaki Anzu---professional cheerleader?" Namiko smirked and Anzu frowned. "You are Katsuya Jounouchi, duealist, as well as Motou Yugi—also a duelist."

"Hmmm…. 'Also a duelist'…" Jounouchi said to Yugi. Yugi brightened. "Well, I guess I can't be world class to everyone." Yugi smiled at Namiko, who winked back.

"I've got an editor who needs photos of the Kinryu Jigoku. It's the usual, 'get photos of the boiling pond and the green and red dragon statue' and a few tourists while you're at it." She looked thoughtfully at Jounouchi. The direct stare bothered him and he looked down at the ground.

"Taking photos for a living sounds like fun," Anzu said.

"Actually, I think you're right! Especially with this assignment being of cultural interest... For example, the best time to come here is the early morning. When the water spouts out of the ground at daybreak, it looks like the image of a golden dragon. Thus, the name of the place. Of course, it's not all cheery. The boiling water resembles the Buddhist idea of Hell." She took a quick picture of a column of steam rising. "So, I'm sure they'll probably take that angle in their story."

She eyed Seto again. "I guess I'm talking too much," she said with a shrug. "Once again, my apologies, Kaiba Seto-sama for the intrusion," she said in her most formal Japanese, followed by a long bow that showed off her cleavage. Seto bit his lower lip when he looked at her. As she started to walk away, she frowned at her camera and said to herself, "Need touristy pictures... I should really delete the one with the two tourists in the suits and sunglasses. They look out of place. I can't use those pictures. They look staged."

"Suits? Let me see that," Seto ordered and took the camera from her.

"Kaiba, you're being rude," Anzu admonished. He was embarrassing her and she wanted him to stop.

"What is it?" Yugi asked and moved around to Seto.

On the back end of the digital camera, Seto could see a window with images of two male figures dressed in grey suits and sunglasses. They were walking casually out of the frame. Seto pushed the forward button and saw the same pair, but much smaller, walking away with steam billowing behind them.

"How long ago was it that you took this?" he barked.

"Sorry?" Namiko said, startled, "is there a problem?"

"Just answer the question!" Seto barked again.

"Kaiba!" Anzu said harshly, "your tone. Watch it!"

Jou and Yugi noticed that they were getting stares from the other tourists. Two of the closest groups were mumbling and edging away from them. Jou and Yugi had sweat drops.

"Kaiba-sama, I only took the pictures a few minutes ago." She looked down at the camera, eyebrows knitted together. "I suppose they went that way." She pointed behind her.

Seto watched Yugi and Jou nod at each other. They took off in that direction. Seto found himself getting annoyed. Deep down, he wished Jou had stayed behind so that he could needle him. Anzu followed a few paces after the duo with Mokuba following up the rear.

Seto, suddenly, had no desire to run off after them. _Let Yugi and __Bonkotsu handle this. I'm sure Anzu will cheer them along. _

Namiko was watching him grimace with a slight smile on her face. Kaiba Seto was standing in front of her with steam from the hotspring rising up behind him. For a second, he looked like he was on fire and Namiko giggled.

"My apologies," she said with a lilt in her voice.

Seto looked directly at her and said, "I'd like to have those pictures. Care to sell them to me?" He opened his wallet and pulled out a 10,000 yen bill. "Money solves everything," he said.

"I would be most embarrassed to take that," she said again in formal Japanese. "Only four pictures were taken, and it would be exceedingly rude of me to take advantage. It might behoove you to reconsider."

"Look, Nakamura, I don't care how many you took. Do we have a deal or not?"

She raised an eyebrow when he spoke her name without an honorific. And a smile curled on her lips as she took the money from him. "Call me 'Namiko,' she said."

"I will if you'll drop the formal talk," Seto said with a smirk.

She shrugged playfully in his direction, opened her purse, and pulled out a single piece of chocolate Pocky.

"You have a point," she sighed and suddenly snapped off the end with her teeth. The 'snap' sound caught Seto's attention. He watched her slide the length of the Pocky in and out of her mouth. Her eyes stared at him seriously and then looked away. The piece broke in half and Namiko crunched while looking at him. Seto found that his heart beat a little bit quicker when she did that. She pushed the last of the piece into her mouth slowly with her finger. She pressed her finger to her lips a second longer than necessary. "Are you interested in…dinner?" she asked him. "I'll buy," her voice a little bit dangerous.

Seto watched Jounouchi and Yugi walking back toward them. Seto took a step closer to Namiko and she brightened. "Actually, we're having dinner at the restaurant in the hotel where we're staying. Join us, around 7:30 at the Suginoi Hotel.

"I've been there. It's," and she paused for a second before continuing, "really…big."

"Bigger is better," he said back. He eyed her low cut blouse.

She smiled when Seto took another step closer to her. "Which restaurant will you be going to?"

"Which one would you recommend," Seto said, smiling at her.

"Casa Blanca."

Jounouchi stopped when he saw Seto speaking so casually with Namiko. He seemed to be hovering over her and listening to her every word.

"What's the matter Jounouchi?" Yugi asked.

"It's nothing," he said vaguely, but didn't want to stop watching them.

"Yeah, Kaiba-kun seems to be the one she likes," Yugi noted. He saw the look on Jou's face. "Too bad, huh?"

"I guess so." _But, can I blame him? As they say, 'Woe to the man who doesn't eat the meal set before him.' Besides, I don't know what keeps happening between me and Kaiba anyway._

Seto could see Yugi and Jou out of the corner of his eye. He waited until he could hear them walking up before noticing them.

"Well?" Seto said, hands in his pockets. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing interesting," Jou replied.

"Then, I'll be seeing you tonight," Namiko said in front of them. She brushed against Seto's shoulder like a cat. Jou sighed inwardly. _Did I really need to see that?_

Seto pulled out his new cell phone and began dialing.

"What are you doing now?" Yugi asked.

"I'm making reservations for us at the Suginoi Hotel. That's where we'll be staying. My treat."

Yugi and Jounouchi gave each other worried glances.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yugi, Jou, and Anzu were sitting around an oak table in over-stuffed black chairs. The pendant lights hung down and cast small spots of light on the tables below. There was a large, half moon bar was across from them with Seto waiting for his drink and Mokuba in tow.

"Hi, again," Namiko said as she entered the room. She was wearing a little black dress and sling-back pump dress shoes to match. It was early and there were only a few customers in the Casa Blanca.

Seto had his drink and was leaning casually against the bar. A smile curled on his face when he saw Namiko. Jounouchi sat back in his chair and listened half-heartedly to the conversation at his table. Yugi and Anzu didn't notice. They were discussing Anzu's new deck.

"Here you go. It's everything I took," Namiko said and handed a small envelope with pictures in it to Seto. He opened the envelope and stared at the picture of the two men. Seto gave the photo to Mokuba, who shook his head 'yes."

"That's them, Nii-sama."

Jounouchi left the table and joined them at the bar. He looked down at the picture with an angry stare. "I agree. It's those guys."

Namiko continued, "I take it that they have caused you some problems. If you like, I can go back tomorrow and ask some of my contacts about them. I know a few people who work at the Kinryu Jigoku. Seto nodded.

The dark-haired child raised an eyebrow. "So, why are you helping us?" Mokuba asked Namiko, suddenly suspicious.

Namiko smiled sweetly at him and said, "I'm a photographer at heart. If these guys have done enough to cause Kaiba-sama trouble, then I'm sure to get a scoop and I just might sell a few more pictures while I'm at it."

_Oh, please… You like my brother and the color of his money_, Mokuba thought sarcastically. _But, you'll be just like the others. You won't last long._

Namiko looked at Yugi, Jou, and Anzu, asking "May I join you?" The trio reluctantly agreed and she sat down in the empty chair. "I know you like Duel Monsters and I do, too" she said and brought out her deck from her purse. "So, before we have dinner, I'd like to duel you, Anzu, if that's okay."

"Okay," Anzu said, suddenly smiling. She reached for her deck out of her purse, too.

"I guess our men will get the fun of watching us," Namiko said with eyes locked on Seto.

"Sometimes, I get tired of just watching the guys play."

"Really?" Namiko said, intrigued, "So women dueling is the only novelty in Duel Monsters?"

"Oh, no," Jounouchi said enthusiastically, "Remember, Yug, last Thursday when you, me, and Honda all went over to your house and played 'Strip Duel Monsters?'"

"You didn't!" said Anzu, her mouth hanging open.

Yugi's smile to Anzu was just a little too wide. He had a sweat drop on the side of his head. _Jounouchi, don't say too much,_ Yugi worried_. Once you get talking, you're like the thing that just won't shut up. _

"You bet!" Jounouchi said, "and, it's pretty easy to see who's winnin' and who's losin', too."

_WHAP_! Anzu hit Jounouchi over the head with the rolled up Jigoku Tour Map.

"Hey, I didn't get to the best part, yet," Jou said enthusiastically. "And, Yugi, that Obnoxious Celtic Guard card just wasn't enough to keep your pants on."

_WHAP! _He got another taste of the map

"Come on, Anzu, Yugi's got the cutest mole right on his_…" WHAP! _

Seto leaned his back against the half moon bar and fumed_. Mutt is a total and complete idiot. He'll never make it in the real world. _Namiko noticed the edge of a black card peeking out from Seto's pocket as he crossed his arms. She followed his frowning looks with interest. Namiko watched Seto and Jounouchi's faces for a few minutes, and saw Jounouchi glance at Seto and then away.

_I thought so_, Namiko grinned inwardly, _and this could be even more interesting. But I need one last test to be absolutely sure._

Seto took a large mouthful of his drink. _He means nothing to me. And I want to take a swing at him with that map, too. Fool. _

With the last 'WHAP," Anzu knocked two of her cards off the table. Still annoyed, she leaned over to get them.

"Hey, Jounouchi?" Yugi whispered hurriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Next Thursday. My house. We'll do it again."

"I'll bring my deck."

Both guys smiled cheerily as Anzu sat up and shuffled her cards.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dinner was over. The last of the dirty dishes were being taken away by the waiters. The table's long, beige table cloth had crumbs on it and hung down in heavy folds. Everyone was getting ready leave and Seto felt Namiko's hand stroke his under the table. She wore a thin smile as she turned his hand over and tickled the palm. Seto found himself forcing back a smile in return and trying hard not to betray anything he was feeling. Next, the hand with long, painted nails started at his knee and slid up very slowly toward his thigh. Seto looked at Namiko out of the corner of his eye and wiped his mouth on his linen napkin one last time before throwing it into his plate. _She's bold,_ he thought _and I like that a lot_. The next second, he felt a small piece of paper being forced into his hand.

"My number," she breathed in his ear, "in case you want to…see me."

Mokuba put down his spoon. He was full and the chocolate parfait for dessert was better than he'd expected. Besides eating, Mokuba had nothing else planned. He thought vaguely of going back to their room and watching television. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

Seto and Anzu walked away to handle their part of the bill. "I know where you're going next," Namiko said, whispering quickly in a gossipy tone to Mokuba.

"Oh?" the dark haired child said, looking surprised at her.

"It's all over your face. Well, you'd better go ahead before your brother catches you and makes you go to bed early."

Mokuba pretended to be in the know and that he was hiding something. "And just what would that be?" he asked with mock innocence.

"The games center on the 4th floor— You know, Namco Land? Don't pretend with me. I know they have video games, arcade games---almost two hundred of them. But you already knew that.."

Mokuba's face broke into a grin. "Well," he said quietly, "I really do like games. So, I guess, I'd better go now." Mokuba walked casually out the door before Nii-sama could figure out what happened to him.

As Seto and Anzu returned to the table, Anzu said, "Yugi, I want to check out the gift shop. Want to come?' He nodded. "Anyone else?" Seto and Jounouchi said "no" in unison and then gave each other a funny stare.

"Well, it's time for me to leave," Namiko said and stood a little too close to Seto. "Dinner was good. Thank you." Her voice had a slight husky quality that Seto enjoyed. Jou looked down and pushed his chair in.

Before leaving, she turned back and said, "I'll look into that matter and I'll get back with you. Or, would you and the others like to go with me tomorrow? I can make extra copies of this photo and we can ask around."

Seto nodded. "It would be faster that way," he agreed. If Namiko's plan could get them a lead, he'd take it. Plus, seeing her again, alone, might be fun. Then, his mind turned to Mokuba. "Where is he?" Seto mumbled.

Disappearing through the door, Namiko called back, "I'd try the games room on the 4th floor."

"Games, of course," Seto grumbled.

"It sounds like something I'd like to check out," Jounouchi said and felt relief when he was sure that Namiko had left.

Jou and Seto left the dining room and took an immediate right. There were three elevators with dark mirrored tiles and black trim. At the first elevator, Seto pushed the "up" button and they stood next to each other awkwardly as the elevator eased its say down. The door slid open with an electronic chime. Three middle aged Korean businessmen got off. When the way was clear, Seto got in first and Jou followed with his hands in his coat pockets. Seto leaned over to the white glowing panel.

"She said 'four,' right?"

"Yeah." Jou watched him search for the button.

As the door slid closed, Namiko walked back the way she had come. She checked her makeup in the mirrored elevator door, smudging the light pink lipstick on her lower lip. Then she opened the interior door behind her marked "employees only." The room was small, white, and utilitarian. There were stacks of small white towels, boxes of shampoo bottles, and tiny bars of soap piled up on a table. She found a metal box set into the wall.

"A fuse box. Exactly what I was looking for. This is it!" she grinned. "Okay, Kaiba-sama, let's see what you'll do when the lights go out."

Namiko swung open the cover with a delicately painted pink fingernail. Across from three heavy, black switches she found the word "elevator" written down in katakana three times. "Which one is the right one? Oh, I guess it doesn't matter. We'll just do them all."

Inside the elevator, Jou looked down at the floor. He didn't have anything to say to Kaiba and hoped that the uncomfortable silence wouldn't last long. _Why am I in here with him?_ he thought. _No, I know why. Deep down, I wanted to be with Kaiba. It's some sort of affinity, I guess._

Kaiba looked over to Jounouchi_. I don't know what to feel for you. It's too much…and too little. Even now, I can't stand to look at you. Some part of me really hates you. I'm weak around you. I'll lose myself to you if I'm not careful._

The elevator moved past the second floor and headed for the third. A small bell chimed and the electronic panel had an 'up arrow' along with the number three. Jou and Seto could feel the gentle push of the elevator floor against their feet.

_Maybe I should say something to Kaiba after all. I hate dead silence._

The lights in the elevator shut down. The elevator stopped suddenly and jolted. Seto watched the glow of the instrument panel fade into darkness.

"No!" Seto spat, furious. "This cannot be happening!"

"Just friggin' wonderful," Jounouchi fumed.

"I'm calling the front desk," Seto said angrily and began to dial. "This is just ridiculous."

Jounouchi watched Seto unfold his cell phone. The glow from the phone lit up his face to show a truly angry Kaiba Seto. It made him uncomfortable, somehow, seeing this side of him. Jou quickly forgot his own anger and shook his head slowly. "I wonder if it is just us, or if the whole hotel has lost power?" Jou said to Seto—who gave him a short glare and said "Shut up."

"Front desk?" Seto said in venomous tones, "My Mutt and I are in one of your elevators and its stuck or broken or something. Get us out of here!" From where he was, Jou could hear a faint female voice on the other end apologizing profusely. "What do you mean 'where are you?' I just told you. And we're stuck between floors. Does that help at all?" Jou placed a hand to his face and shook his head again. _You can dress Kaiba up, but you can't take him anywhere. What an asshole._

Still standing in the middle of the elevator, Jou took two careful steps backward and felt for the railing. Slowly, he sat down on the floor. _If I'm gonna be here for awhile, I might as well get as comfortable as I can, _Jounouchi thought.

Still fuming, Seto folded up his phone. Everything in the elevator was pitch black now. Neither Jou nor Kaiba could see each other.

"Finished with your rant, Kaiba?" came a voice in the darkness.

"I was not ranting. I was explaining."

"Loudly," Jounouchi said sarcastically.

Kaiba sat down on the floor, too. He leaned his body against the back wall of the elevator and crossed his ankles casually. He fumbled around for a second but managed to put the phone into his coat pocket. Seto could feel Jounouchi near his right shoulder.

"You were loud and arrogant—as usual. Do you ever listen to yourself? And, you made it sound like you have a dog in here with you instead of me."

"Shut up, Mutt."

"Make me."

In the darkness, Jounouchi could feel strong hands pulling on his shirt. The material stretched in Seto's direction. Jou didn't need to be told twice. He reached in the darkness and found Kaiba's coat collar and gripped both sides.

"You do not want to make me _mad_," Kaiba threatened. He was close to Jou's face.

"Really?" came an angry voice.

With the lights still off, Seto could feel Jounouchi's breath when he spoke. Seto cursed himself when his heart beat quicker. As angry as he was, some impulse in him wanted to put his hands on Jou's face and guide him into him…to kiss him, slow and wet. _This is why I always pissed him off. It was the only way I could hold him without others knowing. The fine line between us…_ He knew that his attitude confused "Jounouchi the Clueless." He wondered, if he finally told the truth, would Jounouchi accept his feelings…and return them? Probably not. _Back in my bedroom, we almost…_ _No, every encounter I ever had…every person lying next to me...had fire and desire. They knew what they were doing. I could see it in their faces. Jounouchi's eyes seemed curious, almost innocent. I was forcing him. I still want to hold him, though. No, wait. I can't feel this. Not again_, he told himself, frustration eating at him.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jou's face was even closer now.

"And just why is that?" Seto growled between clinched teeth.

"That's because I know you. And…well…my friends know you, too."

Kaiba scoffed. "Do your friends know me? Really? Do they know…you?" The second Seto said it, he regretted it. Even though it was dark, he closed his eyes and cursed himself again. Each heartbeat rattled him now.

"What do you mean by that?" Jounouchi's voice was hollow now.

"Nothing."

"Was that a _threat_?"

"I said 'nothing' and I meant 'nothing!'" Seto shouted even though Jou was practically on top of him.

Jounouchi shoved Seto aside. He felt his body slide a few centimeters before coming in contact with the corner--with the side of his head, no less. He could also hear the thumping and scuffing sounds of Jou moving away from him. The elevator shook slightly when he threw himself down. He must have been in the other corner.

"You're one cold-hearted bastard, Kaiba," Jou's voice came from his far right. It was angry and shaking. "That was low—even for you."

_He's right,_ Seto thought bitterly. Even though it was pitch black, Seto could feel Jounouchi's eyes boring into him.

On the other side, Jounouchi's hands were clenched tight. "Well, you can say whatever you like to my friends. I won't even try to stop you. I doubt Anzu would care at all. And Honda would probably laugh at you for even bothering to talk to him. And Yugi would stay by me no matter what because I actually mean something to him."

Seto felt a stab.

"I know I can't say the same for you, Kaiba." It was a barely a whisper. "I won't even bring up Mokuba. That would be cruel."

Kaiba found himself getting angry again with the mention of Mokuba's name. He shot livid glances at Jou. But the darkness was thick and they didn't reach him.

"And, for another thing, I'm sure that your mistress is Kaiba Corp and whatever person that you can get to sleep with you this week. But, guess what? It doesn't fill the hole in your heart. Sure, you'll get your sexual fix and go back to your job. No strings. You'll look for the next best thing. But, you know what, Kaiba? There is no 'next best thing.' It's just 'the next thing.' Your soul, if you have one, is _takane no hana _–no one can touch it." Jou paused for a second and turned away from Seto's direction. "At the end of my life, if I'm lucky… If I'm _really_ lucky… I'll die in my lover's arms. And it will be okay, too, because… If I can just see that face before I go, it will be enough and I can handle the darkness alone after that."

Jou rested his head against the wall. "That's the difference between you and me."

Silence followed. Seto could feel his heart beating hard, and he hated himself all over again. "Your theory… There's one thing wrong with your theory," Seto said.

"And that would be…?" Jou said bitterly. _Go ahead. Tell me how I've got you all wrong, Kaiba. I'm not, but I'd love to hear this._

"When the pharaoh went back to the underworld, he stepped into the light. So, you won't die in darkness."

"Like you care…"

Jounouchi had used that tone with him during the times that they dueled. And Seto had always taken it as a challenge. But, this time, it felt wrong. It felt like he lost. It felt worse than all of those times he'd lost to Yugi in front of the world.

"Sumimasen," Seto said quietly. "I apologize. You're right. I'm a cold-hearted bastard. I'm everything you said and more. And it would be for the best if you stayed away from me."

"An apology coming from you?" Jou said, sounding annoyed. "I didn't think that you knew how to do that. Or, maybe, it's the Japanese businessman in you. An apology is just another way to get people off your back."

"I meant it," Seto said with an angry edge. "Don't question it. In fact, I'll say it again, if you like…" An uncomfortable silence followed, and Seto found his anger draining away. "And, I won't be telling your friends anything because…there's nothing to tell."

"For once, we agree," Jounouchi said quietly.

The lights flickered back on and the elevator jerked awkwardly, moving up to the fourth floor. Both squinting in the bright light, Jou and Kaiba reached up for the handrail and pulled themselves up.

Things seemed so different with the lights on. _I've said too much and it feels weird. I really went off on him. I hate it when I do that_, Jou thought, annoyed with himself. Kaiba noticed that Jou still seemed upset, but tried to ignore it. After all, he'd let him have his say.

The door chimed and slid back.

"Bye, Kaiba, it was an interesting date," Jou tried to joke, but it didn't sound as funny when he spoke it as when he thought it up in his head.

"You were a cheap date," Seto said, still annoyed with himself and Jou.

"So were you, Kaiba. So were you," Jou looked at him seriously and then walked down the hall, away from the games room, "in all the ways that really matter."

"Jounouchi, the games room is that way," Kaiba said pointing to the right. The sound of electronic games and chatter echoed toward them.

Jou looked back the way he'd come. _I don't want to be by your side right now_, he thought sadly. Jounouchi shrugged. "I'm taking the stairs down to my room. See you tomorrow."

Kaiba watched the blond disappear down the hall. Trying to shake off his nagging conscience, he turned to go to the game room to find Mokuba. The door to the ladies' room creaked open and Namiko stepped out.

"I was right," she murmured to herself. "Well, that's going to make all the difference." She walked over to the elevator and pushed the "down" button.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey, Jounouchi?" Mokuba called from the parkinglot, cupping his hands to his mouth, "have you seen Nii-sama anywhere?"

"No, sorry," he called back from the front doors. "No sign of him."

"Well, it's almost time to go back to the hotspring. He has the rental car keys. And I can't find him."

"I'll go back and look inside," Jounouchi said. Some part of him wondered why he volunteered to go looking for Seto_. Part of me wants everything to appear normal. But, I guess, I really want to make up with him. I just feel like I need to… especially after last night. I really went off on him. Maybe, we can work things out. A truce, maybe… It would be easier if we got along. But did we ever get along?_

Jou went into the lobby and turned down the next hallway. Seto's room was one door down from his and Yugi's. So, it wasn't much of a trip back. He passed Yugi in the hall.

"Where are you going?" the pointy haired blond asked as Jou walked by.

"Mokuba can't find Kaiba, and we need to leave now."

"'Okay," Yugi said cheerfully.

Jou turned around the corner where there was a tall, bushy Hawaiian fichus, took a step past the plant, and froze. Standing directly in front of Seto's room, Jounouchi found Seto…and Namiko.

Seto was closing the door—giving it a tug to make sure the lock kicked in.

"That was fun," Namiko purred in his ear and smudged her pink lipstick off his neck. "I think I bit you a little hard right there, though." She pressed a finger to the mark and he jerked slightly. Namiko laughed and straightened his collar to hide the bite when he turned to face her.

"Did I meet expectations?" Seto said back, amused.

"Hmmm…Better remind me." She slung her purse and camera over her right shoulder.

Kaiba Seto reached out and took both of Namiko's small hands in his. Slowly, he pulled her toward him and bent his head down. His mouth searched for hers, and he pressed his lips against her. Namiko let him kiss her--watching him with an unblinking stare. When he pulled back, she licked the end of his nose playfully.

"Is a sweet kiss the best you can do?" she challenged, running a finger against the curve of his chest, touching, very briefly, the edge of the card in Seto's pocket. "I thought you were more…creative….than that."

"I thought 'sweet' was what girls wanted. That's been my experience."

Without hesitation, he laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm not your average girl."

"True." Seto's eyes turned to steel and his hands found Namiko's shoulders and tightened around them---leading her to him. She looked up into his eyes. She was still challenging him. Seto lips met hers, taking soft nips of her lower lip. He moved his hands from her shoulders to her neck and then down to the back of her red dress---toying with the buttons. He unbuttoned the top three buttons, one by agonizing one, pushed the material open wide, and traced a soft line down her spine with a finger. She moaned as he held her, but then her eyes turned dark. She pulled him against her. Namiko's arms were wrapped around his neck and she began kissing him softer and softer—then, deeper and deeper. When he didn't respond fast enough, she dug her nails into him. Seto winced in pain and then moved a hand back to her dress and pulled open another button with force.

Jounouchi watched, wide eyed and angry. _Hell, she's eating his face! I can't believe what I'm seeing—in public, too. Sadly, he seems to like it. Ugh! I feel really weird right now! She's beautiful and he is, too. Look at the way he's holding her. Damn, I shouldn't be watching this._

Quietly, Jou stepped back beyond the plant and started making his way to the lobby.

_What the hell? He likes her. And he should. His arms were wrapped around her. I just wasn't expecting it. Okay, this is typical Kaiba. I said so last night. But I don't know what to feel anymore anyway. It still… kind of… hurts. I'm stupid. That's all it is. I'm just really really stupid._

Jou looked up from his thoughts to see Mokuba, Yugi, and Anzu in front of him.

"Uh, hi?" Jou said, suddenly surprised.

"Where's Nii-sama?"

"Um, well…" _He's sucking Namiko's face right now, kid. Good luck prying him away from her._ "I'm…uh…well?"

"I'll bet you didn't look for him at all," Mokuba sneered, watching the guilty blush on Jounouchi's face. "And the snack machine is right over there. You've been pigging out again." Mokuba stepped around Jou nimbly and kept walking toward Seto's room. "And, Jonouchi," he said with his back to him, "eating junk all day's bad for your acne." Jou touched his face for a second and then realized where Mokuba was going. He jogged after him. "No! Wait!" he called out. "That way isn't…!"

"Isn't what?" Seto said sternly, the phone to his ear. "Look, just be quiet. I'm making a call."

"Eh?" Jou squeaked. Seto looked like his usual, bored self. Jou turned to look at Namiko. She was busying herself, digging through her purse. "Time to go?" she asked cheerfully. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Mokuba glared at Jounouchi with his hands resting on his hips. He had that "this is where he was, you idiot" look on his face and walked off with Yugi and Anzu. Namiko followed, finally locating her pink cell phone. She started dialing, the phone chimed happily. "Yes," she said into the phone, "I'm just checking in with you. I'll call back later. Bye."

Jounouchi followed up the rear, walking mechanically behind. Nothing seemed to stick in his mind. Everything felt out of step and hopeless. He felt hollow inside.

"Eh?" Jou said, suddenly staring at an annoyed Seto folding up his cell phone. They had almost collided in the hallway.

"Sorry," Jou mumbled.

"Something?" Seto said, head cocked curiously to one side. "You seem troubled."

"It's nothing," Jou made himself laugh, placing a hand behind his head. "I'm just spacing out."

Seto eyed him suspiciously. "Why don't I believe you?" he said under his breath.

Jounouchi could feel himself getting angry_. Believe? Believe? Let me show __you__ what I don't believe… _He leaned over to Seto and said calmly, "I _believe_ you have a red thread on your coat." Smoothly, he plucked the long, red cotton string from the dark blue coat and walked away.

Seto followed. From behind, he said quietly, "Did you see…anything?"

"I saw enough," Jou replied without turning around, "and I'm happy for you."

_And I'm lying. And I'm furious. And I can't believe that you'd do "this and that" with her and come back to me asking what's wrong? And I hate you. And I hate myself. And being together is impossible—it was always impossible. And it's going to be okay. And…I just… I just need time…to forget you. That's all._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sky was threatening to rain. Dark clouds hung overhead, which was not unusual for the Kinnawa District during the warmer months. Namiko cast a few worried looks up and wondered, briefly, if her dress was dry clean only.

"Here you go," Namiko passed out photos to everyone. "It'll be faster if we all split up. And, I'd try the vendors here first. There doesn't seem to be that many tourists right now, but I'd still try them anyway. They tend to take the "Tour of the Hells" and will come back, sometimes, to see their favorite sites." Jou found it hard to look at her when she spoke. Her voice annoyed him, and he decided to stare at the photo instead. Kaiba tried not to watch Jounouchi, either, but found his eyes drifting in that direction anyway.

"Mokuba," he said with his eyes still on Jou, "stay with me. I don't want them trying to take you again."

"I can take care of myself," the child mumbled, but looked nervously down at his photo.

"What did I say?" Seto said sternly.

"Stick with you," Mokuba grumped back. "But, I have a question."

"Oh?" Seto looked down at his brother. "Is there a problem?"

"That was going to be my question to you. What happened between you and Jounouchi?" Namiko looked up from her picture sorting briefly. Seto found himself wanting to bite his lip. He resisted the urge. "Why do you say that?" he said in a quieter tone.

"He didn't say two words to you in the car. He's avoiding you now." Mokuba watched the blond leave without saying a word to anyone. "He looks mad. Really mad. Not that I care or anything, but he did come all this way to help us. So, what did you say to him?"

"You know, I should have just hired private investigators," Seto said, ignoring Mokuba. Mokuba noticed and raised an eyebrow. Seto shrugged, "Searching on our own has gotten us nowhere."

"I disagree," Mokuba said happily. "We can keep all of this quiet with just our group. I got to spend time with you. You pissed off Jounouchi. And, you got a new girlfriend." Mokuba put a sickly smile on his face and pointed to Namiko, who had her head down and was pushing the left over photos back into a white envelope. "You've done well, Nii-sama."

"Girlfriend?" Seto grumbled to himself. _Well, actually, she's more like girlfriend "du jour."_

Anzu was trying to decide which way to go.

"If you don't mind, I'll walk with you for awhile," Yugi said.

She smiled. "Thanks, Yugi. I think I'm going to go over to the Gokuraku (Paradise) Water Tasting. It's that small fountain over there." She pointed the way. But she couldn't resist the urge to pinch her nose shut. _Oh, the smell of sulfur is really getting to me this morning_, she thought. _I'm sorry I had breakfast now._ Yugi laughed when he saw her pinching her nose. She was all pink faced now. They walked on together.

Yugi looked down at the ground for a second. "Can I ask you a favor? I mean, if you say 'no,' I'll be okay with it. So, don't get mad and all…"

Anzu felt a little confused. It wasn't as confusing as when she woke up in Kaiba's house with no Yugi beside her and a sore right breast. But, it was confusion, just the same.

"Name it," she said.

"Do you mind if, after this, we follow Jounouchi for awhile. I feel like something's wrong with him today. And, back in Domino, I had this dream, and…."

Anzu said, "It's okay! I don't mind at all. If something inside says we should watch over Jounouchi, I think we should. Better yet, we can find out from Jounouchi what's bothering him. He's in a real mood."

She watched Yugi look relieved. His friend really did matter to him. And Anzu was all about friendship and staying together. Considering her own lonely family life, it was easy to make a "family" out of her friends. She would do what it took to keep them together and happy. After graduation, that was going to be a feat. But, she'd do it.

"Could you do something for me, Yugi?" she asked, keeping her head down.

"Sure! What is it?" Yugi looked at her hopefully.

"Could you...um…hold my hand?"

"Yeah," Yugi said with kind smile, "you make me feel lucky."

"Really?" Anzu said, feeling herself get happy all over again.

"Of course, because I'm with you." Cautiously, he took Anzu's hand in his and laced their fingers together. Anzu saw him blush and felt herself to be the luckiest in the world.

"Kaiba is an ass," Jou mumbled to himself and made tracks for the Hall of Buddhas. A sign was pointing the way up a slight incline. He had the picture in his hand and, unconsciously, he was bending one corner of it as he walked.

"Um, Katsuya-san?" a soft female voice called from behind.

_Crap, just the person I did not want to be with right now_, Jounouchi thought. "Namiko?" he pretended to respond to her politely. He turned around.

Namiko was scanning his face for something. Her smile flickered a bit but fell into a small grin. "I was hoping you'd so something for me later," she said sweetly.

"Oh?" _Gee, why don't you go ask Kaiba-aijin-san? I'm sure he'll do all sorts of things to you…um…for you_, he thought tartly.

"Yes, when we get back to the hotel, could you," she smiled down shyly, "teach me how to duel better? I mean, I'm not as good as you are. And, my loss to Anzu was pretty bad." She laughed at herself sheepishly. "I think I need a tutor---if it's not a bother."

"Why not ask Kaiba?" Jou asked. _I'm sure he's taught you a lot already_, he thought again.

"But, I'll bet you can explain things in a way I can understand. But, it's okay if you don't want to."

Jounouchi suddenly had the image in his head of Seto watching him tutor Namiko on the rules of Duel Monsters. The idea of them together and Namiko hanging on his every word as an expert in the game was fun. Jou found a crooked grin spreading on his face. "Well, yeah, I can show you a few things. You've got the basics down and all. I could give your deck a few pointers, too."

Namiko grinned at him. "Thanks," she said and her eyes drifted past Jounouchi. Her smile faded into a look of surprise. "Oh, no," she breathed. She hid the envelope of photos behind her back.

A tall man in a dark suit and sunglasses approached them. "You're the asshole from that night," he said and got into Jounouchi's face. Jou stared back, angry. "I aught ta pay you back for what you did," the man said. He looked around and saw people gathering to see the steam rising. "But, I'm here to give you a message." He had Mokuba's card pendant and he threw it at Namiko. She caught it shakily. "We're watching you. We know where you're staying. So, just wait."

"Why would we?" Jou said with an angry tone.

"Because we knew that you all hang out together. So, do it and," he stared up and down at Namiko, who shrinked visibly, "no one else gets involved."

The man walked off toward the gates. Namiko stared down at the locket and up at Jounouchi.

"Let me see that," Jou said and cautiously opened the locket. The picture of Seto as a child smiled up at him. He was wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt and a blue vest. Seto was holding a chess piece in the picture. His brown hair was in his eyes, the way it was now. And his smile was calm, peaceful

_I wish I had met him back then. This "Seto" doesn't exist anymore. It's just "Kaiba" now, _Jou thought.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"It's Mokuba's treasure."

"It looks like Kaiba-sama as a child."

Jounouchi nodded and made steps back to where he'd come. "We've got to find the others. They need to know that they're being watched."

Jou made tracks back to where they'd started that morning. The sky was growing darker. In the distance, he could see Seto and Mokuba standing near the green dragon statue. He sighed to himself but decided to swallow his pride and approach them.

"Jounouchi?" Seto said hesitantly. Seeing Jou walking toward him with Namiko made him feel sick inside. He tried to hide the guilty look on his face as they came nearer.

_What do they want?_

"Kaiba," Jounouchi said with seriousness. Then, he knelt down and looked Mokuba in the face. "I think I have something for you." Jou stretched his two palms out toward the child. In the callused hands, Mokuba could see his card-shaped locket and the leather strap.

"You've got it! I didn't think I'd ever see it again!" He snatched it back. Hurriedly, Mokuba opened it up to make sure the picture was still there. He held the strap up, dangling the locket, and showed Seto with a grin on his face.

"How did you get that?" Seto said, staring down in shock.

"We met up with one of these men," Namiko said, pointing to the tall man in the picture Seto was holding. "He threw the locket at me and said that we're being watched."

Namiko looked up into Seto's face. "I guess you have back what you needed. There's no point in staying in Beppu any longer." She gave a sad shrug.

"You've got to be kidding," he growled and looked around angrily. "Someone tried to take Mokuba, and I'm not leaving until I find out why. Obviously, the locket wasn't what they wanted. So, either they want my attention or something else from me."

Jounouchi began to walk away in the direction where he'd seen Yugi go. He was still mad at Kaiba and felt uncomfortable being around him. He stopped a few paces and said over his shoulder to Seto, "Oh, and for the record, 'you're welcome'."

The rain began pouring as Anzu and Yugi came into sight.

"I think we'd better leave!" Mokuba said, lowering his head. The group headed to the parking lot.

The rain poured all afternoon and evening. Yugi and Anzu sat in the lobby and watched the evening news. The University of Memphis' Institute of Art and Archaeology was reporting a stolen tablet and excavation summaries from one of their traveling tours of Japan. They showed photos of the stolen items. Yugi watched the broadcast with interest. There seemed to be something familiar about the images—almost a residual memory. A part of him felt like he understood the hieroglyphics and markings, but the meanings slipped through his mind before he could hold on to them. It was almost a song in his heart. There was a tug at his soul that he couldn't explain.

_He's sad_, Anzu thought, looking at his profile_. I know he's thinking about Atem, and I do it, too. I wish I could help him somehow._

Anzu said to Yugi, "I hope they find the tablet. It would be a shame to have it lost forever." _Oh, no! I said "lost forever"–it feels like I mentioned Atem. What an idiot I am._

Yugi just smiled back at her. "Is something up? You seem annoyed or something."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just the same as always."

"And, now, the local weather," the newscaster said with temperatures in Celsius popping up on the screen.

Jounouchi walked through the lobby, thinking about hitting the drinks machine for a hot drink this time. He watched Mokuba head for the elevator and it went up to the fourth floor and stopped. "Why am I not surprised?" Jou said to himself. Mokuba was easy to read, unlike… Seto went out the front doors and disappeared. Jou looked to see if he was running through the parking lot for the rental car. But, he wasn't. He just disappeared from view. Jounouchi approached the glass doors.

_What if something happened to him?! They said we were being watched. Oh, hell! _

Jounouchi's heart was beating hard He approached the doors like a sleepwalker, eyes distant.

_I know the way things are between us, but I can't let something happen to him._

He started running in the lobby.

_Maybe, I can stop them before it's too late. Please…Please, let it be nothing. If it's only that, I can…_

It was raining in heavy sheets. Lightning lit up the parking lot for a brief second. The doors quickly rattled open. Jounouchi, heartbeat shaking him now, ran through them with his fists clinched, ready for a fight. If someone was going to hurt Seto, he'd let them have it back twice as hard.

"Mutt?" Seto said, a cigarette glowing in his hand. He was leaning against the wall of the hotel under the yellow and white striped awning. He was surprised to see Jounouchi suddenly dash out onto the landing with him. Although he would never have admitted it, he squirmed inside from just looking at him.

"Eh?" It took a second to sink in. Jou's heartbeat was too fast. He suddenly felt like writing the word "baka" on his forehead in black ink, too_. Yup, I'm a fool. _ "What are you doing?" Jounouchi said, deeply annoyed, trying not to take the deep gulps of air that his body wanted. If he did, he'd cough on Seto. The cigarette's stench stung his eyes. He had to put up with it when it came to the coffee shop's customers. He didn't like dealing with it in his personal life.

"I'm taking a break. I can't do this in my room. Mokuba insisted on a non-smoking room."

"Too right," Jou said sarcastically and stared at Seto in dismay. _Why am I so surprised? I don't know him at all. Maybe I just have an "idea" of Kaiba. The real thing is much harder to deal with._

"So, you're going to lecture me, too? Just like Mokuba."

"No, I won't bother." Jounouchi said, trying to get over his adrenaline rush. It was another senseless conversation going nowhere. One talk was not going to convince him to stop and, most likely, this would become a life-long habit. _For someone who likes to look and smell good, he's going to stink like an ashtray and have yellow teeth. I wonder how black his lungs will be ten years from now? I won't be around to see it. That's a comfort._

"Oh, really?" Seto said, bringing Jou out of his thoughts. Seto could see the disappointment on Jounouchi's face.

"Yeah, it would be pointless—as usual." Without saying another word, he walked back the way he had come. The doors rattled open. Seto let him go and flicked the freshly lit cigarette in the hard rain. It sizzled for a second before dying. Frustrated, Seto slammed his back against the brick exterior, crossing his arms against his chest. He turned his face to watch the sliding glass.

_I hate my life_, Jou thought sadly as the glass doors rattled shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hi, it's me again," Namiko said into her pink cell phone. The room was empty now. She was the only customer. She was sitting in the sushi bar in the far corner finishing up her warm sake. With her back to the corner and her eyes on the door, she could see everything. She took a sip out of the tiny cup.

"I knew you were waiting for my call. My apologies for taking so long. Yes, we just finished with lunch." She peeked inside of the sake bottle to see if there was anymore. There wasn't and she put it back down.

"Kaiba-sama called a "lunch meeting" and we all brainstormed on the ways we're possibly being watched. No. No. He's completely in the dark. I still can't believe that he fell for that "I'm a freelance photographer" line, too. No. Hasn't a clue. I see… I paid Itou and Sasaki this morning. They're low level Yakuza, and dress like it, too. Ugly suits in those pictures that I took. Their main complaint is that they're bored. I gave them some dice and told them to just deal with it. I told their boss that they were getting half their pay today, too. So, they won't keep all of it; I guarantee you."

Namiko tried to stifle a bored yawn and put a strand of black hair behind her ear. Checking in so often was dull, but the customer's always right and she had to sound the part.

"Well, that's Yakuza for you. Someone in my line of business doesn't usually work with them. I wasn't telling a lie when I said I "freelanced." But working alone is usually my style. And Yakuza hate women. But, if they cause me problems…" Her tone suddenly sounded threatening. "Okay, okay… I'll be good… for now." She inspected her newly polished fingernails. "Yes, I've seen the card, too. I know who has it. Well, every single time I've seen it," and she felt a slight blush on her cheeks, "I haven't been in a _position_ to get it. Your orders were to be discrete, if possible, because Kaiba-sama is a high profile person. But I've got an idea, and I'm sure it will work. I'll check back in with you later. Bye."

Namiko got up and walked out of the restaurant. She ducked into the restroom when she heard Mokuba's voice coming toward her.

"You've got to see this place!" Mokuba said enthusiastically. "The game room up there has a ton of games and everything. It's really great!"

Mokuba, Anzu, and Yugi passed by the restroom door. Namiko opened it a crack just in time to see Anzu's figure pass by. Leaning her head out slightly, she could see Anzu reaching over, casually, and lacing her fingers loosely with Yugi as they walked. He smiled at her and playfully nudged her with his shoulder.

"Oh, Anzu," Namiko said to herself sarcastically, "you won't be holding onto Yugi much longer. Enjoy him while you can."

Namiko walked down the next corridor toward Yugi and Jounouchi's room. If she was lucky, she'd avoid Seto. He spent most of his day with business calls anyway since they had some downtime. Nope. There was no sign of Jounouchi in the room or the corridors leading to it.

"Where could he be?" she mumbled to herself. "Let's see… that leaves Namco Land, the theatre, and…"

Walking out of the golden arches was Jounouchi. "Well, as the Japanese say, 'Ma…ku…do…na…ru…do…su'." She laughed to herself. "I forgot that there was a McDonald's in the hotel. Of course, he'd be here." The sign on the large window read in Japanese, with the same message printed in English below it, "Try our delicious new Shrimp Burger for 270 yen ($2.40)."

Jounouchi threw his trash away at the door and was surprised to see Namiko walking toward him. _I suppose she wants a Duel Monsters lesson today. Well, I have time, but it would be great if Kaiba was around to see it. I just really want to annoy him today. I guess I'm still mad from last night. Maybe we can practice in the lobby. He's sure to see us there when he gets away from his business calls. This will annoy the hell out of him._

"Hi," Jounouchi said to her.

"Kaysuya-san," Namiko said politely. "Um… Can I talk to you? Alone, I mean," she said, looking around her carefully.

Jou glanced around, too, but didn't see anyone except some of the hotel staff walking to and fro in their dark blue uniforms.

"Um…okay," Jou said and, before he knew it, Namiko linked arms with him. She led him out two metallic utility doors and into a back alley where the hotel had food deliveries dropped off. There were two recycle bins to Jounouchi's right and a white delivery van to the left. Namiko let go of him and looked around suspiciously.

"I guess I really wanted to talk to you out here because…well…I'm scared."

Jou blinked back. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. He leaned in the hotel doorway and returned to her.

"What makes you say…?"

"What if those guys come back?" she interrupted. "This has been bothering me for awhile… I mean…What if, even now, I'm overheard just talking to you about it?"

Namiko nibbled lightly on a long, pink fingernail, casting glances around her. She eyed the white delivery van parked not far from them.

"Don't be paranoid. It's okay. Besides, we're the ones they want, not you," Jounouchi tried to reassure her. He put his hands in his green coat pockets and tried to act casually. If he felt relaxed, then she might, too.

"Still…"

The blond looked at her and sighed to himself. "If you're that worried, go tell Kaiba. I'm sure he can get some sort of security guard for you."

"It's not just that. I'm worried about all of you." She took a step closer to Jou looking desperate. Her eyes were shining with tears.

Jounouchi suddenly felt Namiko wrap her arms gently around his waist. He was shocked at her grabbing him, but quickly noticed that it was more like a child's embrace than a woman's. "What if something happens?" she worried, looking up into his face earnestly. "Besides, if I tell Kaiba-sama, he'll only tell me that I'm weak and that I can't handle things on my own. He's not that attached to me anyway. I'm no idiot."

_That sounds like the Kaiba I know, too_, he thought.

She rested her head against Jounouchi's chest. She could hear his heart.

"I'm sorry for being a burden. All I ever do is cause problems no matter how hard I try to please people." She looked up into his face again, eyes brimming with tears. She held him a little tighter.

"You're lucky, you know, Katsuya-san."

"How is that?" he asked gently.

"You don't know what it's like to be alone—to be with a group of people and to feel that you can't talk to them about anything that really matters. They seem so far away even when they're right next to you. You start to talk to them, but then stop yourself." She pressed her head against his chest again. " I envy you."

Jounouchi smiled back sadly. "I think I understand you better than you think."

"No, you don't. But thank you for saying that anyway."

A thin tear streaked down her cheek.

"Oh, don't do that." He touched her face. Namiko placed her palms on Jou's chest, tilted her chin up, and found his mouth with hers. Her hands moved down to his waist. She sobbed a little and held him tighter. Jounouchi stared back in surprise. His whole body went rigid---arms and leg muscles tight. She was kissing him tenderly, softly, but he felt like he didn't know how to respond. Then, he sighed inwardly.

_Her body's not the same as Mai's, but it's the same, in a way. Mai would treat me just like this. She'd start to kiss me. I guess I didn't want to be alone, just like Namiko. So, I'd go ahead and let Mai. Kissing her was a comfort, but that's all it ever was. If koi was what she wanted, I'd give it to her. And, if Namiko needs someone to hold her, then I'll accept her feelings—in Kaiba's place. She can kiss me as long as she needs to. Just like with Mai, I'll go along with it…if it makes you feel safe, feel wanted, feel needed… Maybe it's pity that makes me hold them._ Jounouchi placed his arms around her waist loosely. _Just, don't ask me to love you. There's no part of me that can. That's one of the reasons Mai left me…but I left her, too. _

Namiko pressed her lips against Jounouchi again. Using her tongue, she parted his lips. Jounouchi forced his body to relax, just as he always did with Mai, and allowed her to kiss him deeply. She sobbed a little more and Jou held her against him. He could accept her affection if it made things better for her.

Namiko looked up into the face with blond hair. She smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, resting her head against his chest. "I know most Japanese don't like affection in public. It bothers them."

"We're not really in public, and you're not Japanese. I kind of guessed. Your accent sounds a little off," Jounouchi said and stroked her back.

"Let's just say, I'm from all over."

Namiko looked up at him.

_Is she going to kiss me again?_ Jou thought vaguely.

"There's something else you need to know," she said. Then, her eyes darkened and her smile became cruel.

An hour later, Namiko was entering the hotel again through the lobby. She was busy dusting herself off. She hadn't noticed how filthy her top had gotten and it was a problem now.

"Maybe I can go back and change," she murmured to herself.

"Namiko?" Seto said.

She suddenly looked up in surprise. "Oh, hi!"

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, but cast a casual look for Jounouchi. The blond was no where in sight. So, talking to Namiko seemed okay. Besides, after the kind of "non-argument" that he had with Jou last night, he suddenly wanted to see Namiko again more than ever. Jou only made him feel frustrated, and Namiko stroked his ego.

"I fell down outside. I'm clumsy," she frowned and dusted herself again.

"Are you okay?" Seto said with a note of concern.

"I will be…if you promise to…see me again." She winked.

"I could arrange that," Seto said and leaned in whispering, "maybe tonight?"

"If you do what I want," she flirted back, "you might suffer a little. Can you handle it?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do that can sway me."

"We'll see," she grinned playfully.

"On another subject entirely, though," Namiko said and sounded more businesslike, "I got a phone call from one of my contacts. He saw the short man in the dark suit heading for the temple a little while ago."

"Temple?" Seto said.

"Yes, but my contact only left a voicemail. And I can't reach him again. So, I'm not sure which temple he's referring to."

Seto looked slightly confused.

"You see, there's two temples on the property. The first is large and has a lot of artifacts. The only time it's really popular is when the weather's too warm. Most people come to see the steam rising and expect some humidity. The second is older, smaller, and farther away. It's a little run down. I hear that it's mostly used for storage these days. And I hear that one of the curators lives there."

Namiko's face showed frustration. "I'm not sure that this is really a lead. But, we could try back there."

"We'll do that," Seto said and checked his Rolex. "Let's try again before dinner. We'll bring everyone back one last time."

"Right!" Namiko said, looking hopeful.

Long shadows stretched and moved randomly. The group of them entered the gates leading to the Golden Dragon hotspring.

_It feels strange being here again without Jounouchi_, Mokuba thought with his head down. _But we searched and searched._

"I still wish Jounouchi was with us," Yugi grumbled. "We should have stayed at the hotel and looked for him again." He was worried and his dream about the pharaoh bothered him more than ever. He was to watch over Jou and, to a lesser extent, himself. But, he'd been so wrapped up in being with Anzu that he'd forgotten_. I've neglected him. All I've thought about was myself. And I don't know where he is right now._

"I know and I agree with you," Anzu said and Yugi gave her an appreciative smile. "Let's not stay here long. I want to go back to the hotel and look for Jounouchi. Something just feels wrong."

"I agree," Namiko said, leading the way to the temples. "But, this jigoku closes in forty-five minutes. So, we'll just take a quick look around." She stopped and blinked back at the rest of them. They followed glumly. "Or, we could come back tomorrow. But, since we're already here…" She started walking off again. Mokuba hastened to keep up with Namiko. Seto dropped back and walked next to Yugi.

"You think something's happened to him, right?" he mumbled without looking.

"At lunch, you said that one or more of us might disappear suddenly." Yugi, feeling angry with himself, stepped up his pace. "I knew you were right, but, on the other hand, I thought it was all just hype or paranoia or something. I'm really scared for him now. He's been gone too long."

"Don't worry, Mutt will show up."

Yugi looked over at Kaiba with irritation. Then, he forced himself to look forward, walking on. No, he was going to say something this time.

Out of the corner of his eye, the CEO felt like he was walking next to Atem for a brief second and it rattled him. The features slowly went back to being Yugi. "You know, Kaiba, he's my best friend, not yours. I care about him. You don't. I think you've made that painfully clear over the years."

Yugi stopped in his tracks, head down.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Seto imagined Yugi sleeping against Jounouchi's shoulder again and felt angry. "I don't answer to you," Seto said and walked on after the group.

"I know that you two argue all the time, but…" Seto stopped in his tracks at Yugi's words, not looking back. "Kaiba, he really doesn't hate you…deep down." Seto started walking again_. I can't deal with this_, he thought.

They paused before a break in the railing. A dirt and stone path wandered away from the sidewalk. On the railing, there was sign that said "Temple" with an arrow pointing the way the sidewalk curved.

"Okay, that way is where the new temple is. And, I think, this path leads to the old one. If you see one of the men in the photo, just follow him. If we can see where they're staying, we can call the police. Sound good?" Namiko said.

Kaiba nodded. "I think we should break up into groups," Kaiba said. "We can cover more ground that way."

The others shook their heads in agreement.

"Yugi, Anzu, and Mokuba go to the new temple. Got a problem with that?" Seto said.

_No,_ Yugi thought back_, I'd prefer not to be around you right now. Plus, it's no accident that you've broken us up into couples._

"This path looks kind of bad… and the old temple is probably locked. But, maybe, we can peek in somehow," she said, looking worried again.

"Let's go," Seto said. Seto took charge, walking up the dirt and stone path. He could hear Namiko behind him--the heels of her shoes making a light click with each step. This time, she was wearing an olive green top with black jeans and a wide red belt fitted tight at the waist. Seto had guessed correctly that she was going to change her clothes since her fall earlier.

Mokuba walked behind Anzu and Yugi for a few paces. He leaned back and watched the couple go up the stone steps. _You know, I think I'll ruin some of Nii-sama's fun. The temple's not the only thing he intends to check out._

"Tired?" Seto said to Namiko without turning his head.

"No," She said. "I can keep up with you."

Namiko reached forward and touched Seto's arm briefly. "I understand you, Kaiba-sama. You're smart, motivated, driven to succeed… Nothing will stop you from getting what you want."

"Too bad they don't understand that," Seto said and motioned his head to the right, where the others went.

"They're weak in some ways," Namiko said with an edge in her voice. "They haven't worked for what they wanted…like we have."

Seto raised an eyebrow, but kept walking.

Namiko reached in front of her and took Seto's hand. She was gentle, and holding her hand made him feel good all over again.

The old temple was was everything that Seto expected. It was a small, rectangular two story building with the roof edges curling up like a pagoda. There was a narrow deck-like walkway that stretched around the outside of it. Two doors were located in the front. The paint had chipped and faded away. The grass was too tall.

Namiko held back for a second. "Do you think there are…ummm…snakes?"

Seto, still holding her hand, was leading her up the steps to the temple. "I'm the biggest snake of them all, so Mokuba tells me. They wouldn't dare bother you."

She nodded and followed him in.

She whispered to Seto, "Should I say 'excuse us?' or something?"

"Only if you want to let that guy know we're here."

"Good point," she said nervously.

The first floor was absolutely filthy. There were cobwebs and boxes upon boxes of old festival decorations stacked up. Some objects were covered in blue tarps and others had cloth coverings on them.

"And not a broom in sight," Namiko complained and avoided a particularly nasty looking cobweb full of dust hanging near her head.

"Over there. Stairs," Seto said, pointing.

On the second floor, the room looked much better. It smelled old, but seemed a bit cleaner than the down stairs-- with lanterns, an altar, and dark wood floors. There was a blue tarp in the far corner on the room.

The lantern lights flickered against the walls and the altar---casting awkward shadows that moved when no one was looking. "Someone had to light these," Namiko pointed out. Seto nodded. The walls were heavy with the smell of old furniture. The pieces were pushed back, showing thin layers of dust, and what smelled like body odor.

"No sign of anyone, though," Namiko said.

"Another dead end. I suppose we should check on the others," Seto grumbled.

He was turning to go when Namiko leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe, in a minute," she purred into his ear. "We have time, don't we?"

Seto thought about it and smiled back at her. "I could spare a minute, I guess…"

Namiko traced his lower lip with a finger—feeling the skin slide against her fingertip. She spread open the blue coat that he was wearing and tugged at his dress shirt---pulling it up and out. She placed her hands under the shirt's material, touching the bare skin on his stomach and running her hands up. Seto took a quick breath and placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her softly and stepped away. Namiko, her hands now at her sides, reached up and pulled the blue coat half way off Seto's shoulders, tugged his body against her, and trapped his lower arms in the sleeves.

"I think you'll do whatever I want now," she said and kissed him behind his ear.

"I could get out of this if I wanted to." Seto began to bite her neck. One nip was a bit too hard and she inhaled slightly. "That's payback for the mark you left on me earlier."

"Revenge?" she purred.

"A reminder," Seto said, feeling the length of her body, "of who's in charge."

"My guess is that 'control' is everything to you." His arms broke free of the material and he had Namiko in his arms, forcing himself against her in waves. She kissed him sweetly twice and then, putting her hands up Seto's shirt, clawed her nails down his back. She knew she was leaving light red marks. "I won't surrender," she whispered.

Seto kissed her hard, forcing her mouth open. She complied and watched him kissing her with amusement. His heart was beating fast and Seto was pressed so tightly against her that she could feel the smooth surface of the card in his pocket. One hand was at her waist. The other was in the middle of her back, his thumb toying with her bra hooks through the material. She leaned her head back as he sunk his teeth into her neck.

"So, this is what you're up to, Nii-sama," Mokuba sneered, leaning against the doorframe. "Hi, Namiko."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Oh, hell…_Seto thought and almost dropped Namiko the second he heard the voice. _I'm living a nightmare,_ he thought.

He felt his face turning red. More than anything, he wanted to get Mokuba out of there. It was kind of embarrassing and not the sort of thing Seto liked talking about. But simply ordering his little brother away wouldn't have worked out. And, from the sound of his voice, Mokuba was clearly enjoying himself too much. The little brother smiled toothily at Namiko and then at him.

_This is __so__ good!_ _Oh, I'm not letting him off the hook for this for a long, long time,_ Mokuba thought. He grinned with a full set of teeth.

"So," Mokuba said, "I guess I should start calling Namiko "sister," huh?" He grinned again.

Seto had his head in his hand. He'd been telling himself that Namiko was only a photographer and a temporary temptation. But there was something about her that he enjoyed. That, alone, was embarrassment enough. But, right now, there was no way that he was going to admit to Mokuba, in front of Namiko, that when he walked next to her, several times her shoulder brushed against him. And, well, it felt good.

Namiko stared back with a dark smile. Thanks to the light, her features were hard and her eyes were angled. Her body was thin and slight. Her top's low, low scooped neck in the front showed off her obvious assets. Yes, she was a big girl. And, as embarrassing as it was for him, there was something about the way that she carried herself that made Seto want to sweat harder.

"Okay, fine, we're all leaving. We'll meet up with the others now," Seto said with frustration…well, once he found his voice. How long had it taken him to do that? For a second, his imagination saw him kissing her again, as they had been a minute ago, and he knew it wasn't the friendly kind, either. Seto, still red faced, brushed the thoughts away, running his fingers through his brown hair. He looked down just in time to see Mokuba roll his eyes in a mostly Seto-ish fashion.

_If she just doesn't say too much, I can explain the way my life—with no entanglements--- is to Mokuba later…much later. And, if that makes her mad, well..._

"Frankly, I just don't want to hear anything you have to say," he told Mokuba who gave a toothy grin back.

_Well, that was a bit strong. Mokuba says I'm an ass anyway… _

He had a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, signaling that this was not up for debate.

"Really?" Namiko half-sighed. It was as though he could hear her breathe. In the shadows, defiance was creeping into her face, making her more beautiful with each second. Even though he didn't want to admit it, there was a kind of energy in her that Seto's soul found appealing.

Like a small child, she had her hand out. Her palm was stretched wide. Namiko's head was gently tilted to one side and she was smiling again. She was waiting. A black veil of hair caressed her angled face.

"The card, Kaiba-sama. The card, please. I know you have it. And it would be for the best if you just handed it over to me."

Seto felt as though he'd been splashed with cold water. Is that _all_ she wanted? _Damn…_

Then, Seto's eyes widened. _Card…_ _You're the one who's after it? The "cursed," black card in my shirt pocket... _

"But, it's a card that seems totally useless---black on both sides."

"My client wants it. Hand it over."

_Why want it?_, Seto thought, his mind racing now, _There isn't an image or description or anything. What was it that Pegasus called it? Pyrrhic Victory? Yes, that was it._

"And just how would you know about it?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's the price."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes," she said, dark eyes drilling into him.

Seto forced Mokuba to turn and leave. But his brother was hesitating.

"Nii-sama, look…," Mokuba began.

"Yes, yes. I've seen her up close. Let's go."

"No, I mean… Look, she wants the cursed card. We can't let her have it!"

"Oh, I think you will," Namiko said sarcastically.

Still in the shadows, she walked, with her usual sexy slink, over to a corner of the room and tore off a blue tarp. With effort, she pulled a body by the waistband and dragged it across the floor. To do it with one hand meant that her strength was almost inhuman.

The room was filled with the sound of dragging against the dark wood floor—leaving a narrow red streak behind. Namiko brought it into the light and rolled it forward with both hands. It collapsed nine feet from Seto.

Namiko walked forward with purpose and pulled the man into a sitting position. She had her hand at his throat and hoisted him up higher. Behind him, she was kneeling. His head was now in the crook of her arm, and his body leaning back against her breasts.

"Jounouchi?!" Seto breathed, not believing what he was seeing, and watched with wide eyes as blood rained down in large droplets from blond hair. _Oh, hell!_

"Wha-?" Mokuba gaped.

"My guess was that you were not going to give me the card," she purred and pulled Jounouchi against herself harder. "And after all we meant to each other, too. So, I decided to be more …persuasive. And I am, though, wouldn't you say?" She slid out a small dagger with an ivory handle from her wide, red belt. Namiko rubbed the flat side of it lovingly against Jounouchi's cheek.

"He didn't struggle much. He did call out a name, though."

Namiko brushed her lips against Jounouchi's cheek, never taking her eyes off Seto for a moment. She quickly ran the sharp edge of the blade against it and watched a slash line of blood form.

"No!" Mokuba yelled, fists clinched.

Seto closed his eyes to shut the image out.

"He screams beautifully when he's awake," she sighed. "But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Seto's eyes snapped open. _What, the hell, is she implying?_ Seto thought venomously.

He could see warm blood was dripping down onto her arms and her low cut blouse.

"Who hired you?"

She smiled back.

"Do you want money?" _If I can just pay her, then…_

"Always the business man... Money solves everything, you once said. But, not this time..."

"Why do you need the card? What good is it? It's totally black."

She studied the masculine neck in front of her thoughtfully. "You should have given me the card when I asked for it, Kaiba-sama. This is all your fault, you know. You are so stubborn," she said in sexy whisper that, a few minutes ago, would have made him want her more. Now, he was sick at heart. She held Jounouchi closer. "You're making me do this…and I'm glad." She locked eyes with Seto again, took the dagger, and licked most of the blood off in one stroke. Her tongue was bright red now.

Somewhere inside of his soul, Seto screamed.

Helpless, Mokuba watched the dagger cut the neckline on Jou's blue shirt. She ripped the material further and peeked down. "Hmmm….nice…. You have good taste in 'friends,' Kaiba-sama."

_I could take her now_, Seto thought, _but at what price?_

Mokuba looked up at his older brother. He could feel the anger radiating, and he felt afraid. The card _was cursed_ after all. Mokuba was sure of it now. And he had brought this all on Nii-sama and Jounouchi. He suddenly felt guilty for calling Jounouchi things like "_Jōnouchi no yarō _(Jonouchi the bastard)."

Mokuba looked up into his brother's face again. He seemed afraid, angry, and almost…brutal. Mokuba wasn't so sure anymore about anything. Nii-sama seemed to be doing nothing, allowing Jou to be sliced into pieces. He knew that the two of them had argued and that, somehow, there seemed to be something going on between them--unspoken. But, now, Namiko had given him other things to think about. But, right now, waiting changed nothing. So, Mokuba did the only thing that he could do. He lied.

"And just who, the hell, do you think you are?" Mokuba said, doing his best Seto impersonation. He knew all of his stock phrases from the years that Seto had been running Kaiba Corp. He must have heard them a million times. "You heard me, _you bastard_."

Seto was so surprised that it shocked him out of himself. Mokuba had cracked. That was it.

Pulling himself up to his full height, Mokuba glowered. "Do you really think you can tell us what to do? We are the Kaiba brothers, and we don't give in to anybody. We don't answer to _anybody_. So, go ahead and drop 'Jounouchi no yaro.' He bores the hell outta me."

Mokuba's mind was racing now. He had to think of a distraction. He needed a trick to get Jounouchi away from her. What line could he use? How could he bluff his way out of this one?

"So, the little one has a mouth," Namiko moved the dagger to the corner of Jounouchi's mouth. Seto clenched his fists as Namiko drew a faint, red line down with the tip of the blade. She kissed his shoulder and pressed the body so close that Seto thought he was becoming part of her. Moving the position of the handle in her hand, she took the dagger and pressed it slowly into Jounouchi's shoulder--- red stain suddenly appearing around the metal shaft. He gasped in agony and let out a feeble cry. She held him tightly in her arms and glared at Seto. The dagger was still stabbing into him.

"Why do you look so surprised, Kaiba-sama? Dead bodies don't bleed…the last time I checked anyway."

Seto's breathing was harsh. It was blind fury that shook him. But, he forced himself to look down at his brother. The child was standing defiantly with arms folded, but he looked haunted, eyes frightened.

Seto had heard his own words coming out of Mokuba, and it terrified him.

_Mokuba, what have you done? _

He took one of the small shoulders in his hand and forcibly turned his brother around to face him. Seto, in a savage whisper, "What are you saying?! Just leave! Walk out of this room and don't come back. _Don't__come__back_!"

Mokuba looked up with tears in his eyes. At thirteen, he felt he was still a sobbing baby clinging to his big brother, and couldn't stop himself.

"You don't understand," Mokuba said softly back, a tear streaking down his cheek. "I had to try to do _something_. You wouldn't. I know you two fight all the time, but…."

_End it now. I have to! But I hate this!_

Defeated, he reached into his shirt pocket and fumbled for the card. If that was what the _bitch_ wanted, he'd give it to her. She would leave, and he and Mokuba would take Jounouchi back, find the others and a hospital. Surely, they could get help. Money had its privileges after all.

Seto reached into his pocket and had his fingers on the edge of the card. Mokuba grabbed his sleeve and tugged hard. His voice on the verge of tears, "Nii-sama, Nii-sama… You still don't understand. Please listen…" Seto looked down at his brother. The child was shaking his head slowly.

"She never had any intention of letting him live."

For the briefest second, Seto's heart stopped.

" Pegasus called 'Pyrrhic Victory' a demon's card."

Seto's gaze turned from Mokuba to Jounouchi's face. Mokuba wanted to cry and hold on to his big brother, just like he did back in the orphanage. He struggled to get the words out. "To activate… the card… requires a _sacrifice---a real one_. Someone has to die. It's a part of the game. She's sending him to a _graveyard_. And there's _nothing_ you can do about it."

Namiko pulled the dagger out of Jounouchi's shoulder and he jerked back from the pain. Blood seeped out of the shirt sleeve and onto the floor. Namiko laughed playfully in his ear while tears slid down Jounouchi's cheeks.

"It's over, Nii-sama." Mokuba leaned his head against Seto and whispered, "We're going to watch him die. We can't save him."

Seto stared at her--expressionless. His body was ice and his heart was colder.

Not entirely sure that he was serious, she took the medallion that Jou wore around his neck and slowly began to choke him with the leather strap---pressing the cord tighter and tighter into him. _It's not enough to kill him, but I want to see a reaction._

Seto's gaze didn't break, his face set.

She took the dagger and cut the cord, throwing the metal charm onto the floor.

Seto stared back levelly._ I want to watch you die. _For a brief second, Namiko had the distinct feeling that she was looking at a dragon. And knowing that the dragon was serious, she broke into a winning smile. With the bloody blade still clutched in her grip, she tucked a black stand of hair behind her ear and looked admiringly. She knew what Seto was telling her, and she had his full attention. Now, she would twist the knife in another way.

"I'll do you a favor because you kiss so well, Kaiba-sama—but I'm sure you've had a lot of practice at it," she looked down into Jounouchi's pale face, "with many, many people." Then, with a red tongue, she licked the curve of his ear and glanced up. "I'll leave you a body to cremate. Pick out his bones. Put his ashes in a pauper's grave, not a _family_ grave. But I'm sure you won't cry at his funeral. I can just see you standing there, dressed in black. Pretending to mourn. Pretending to pray. You should be thanking me right now because I'm sure you never wanted anyone to know about the kind of relationship you two had."

Mokuba's eyes shot open.

Namiko grinned at Mokuba darkly with slightly bloody teeth. "What? Were you trying to keep your desire a secret from your little brother?" She laughed sarcastically. "Now, that isn't kind at all." She licked the blade again while watching Mokuba. "You know, you treated Katsuya-san worse than I ever did. You see, with me, it's just business. It's nothing personal." She tossed her hair back and said, "You did more than neglect him, and your feelings were never genuine." A thought occurred to her and she said, "And just for the record, 'you're welcome'."

_That's what Jounouchi said at the hotspring. I never thanked him for Mokuba's locket. _Seto stared back defiantly, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"You treated him so badly in life—_'Jōnouchi no yarō_,' '_Bonkotsu,' Mutt…'_ Your words, not mine" She looked at Mokuba. He blinked back tears and held onto his locket.

"Don't talk about him like he's dead!" Mokuba yelled.

"Then again, tell me you love me, and I might let him go," she said.

_That's a lie_, he thought coldly. Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out the black card. He held it between his thumb and forefinger. He watched with a flicker of satisfaction when her eyes lit up.

"You have my attention," she said.

Seto forced his body to obey him, to calm down. This was for Mokuba. This was for Jounouchi.

"I thought I would."

With the tip of the blade pressed against an artery, spilling a tiny pearl of blood, she held her other hand out again and Seto approached very slowly. He placed the card in her palm---and jerked it away.

"Nii-sama! No!" Mokuba's frightened voice echoed.

"It's just business. And we haven't finished negotiations, have we?" Seto said with a cold smile on his face. He wasn't a CEO for nothing, and he could channel all of his fear and hatred through that.

"First, Mokuba's too loud. He leaves the room."

Her eyes darted in his direction, but nothing more.

"Second, I need to discuss," he said moving the card nimbly through his fingers, "details."

She nodded. Seto leaned over to speak to him.

"I'm not going," his younger brother spat back before he could open his mouth.

"Someone has to watch you. Do you care about Jounouchi or not? Maybe you don't."

Seto felt a sudden flash of extreme anger. He really wanted to let his little brother have it. But now was not the time, and he was almost too angry to think clearly. "Leave this place!" For the briefest moment, he couldn't believe that he was hearing himself whisper, "and find Yugi."

A cruel grin flickered on Mokuba's face, his eyes cut to Namiko, and he whispered, "_Nii-sama."_

"Do as I say! Now, go!" Seto thundered and the boy walked away with his head down.

Namiko watched the scene with only a slight interest. She shifted her weight and moved Jounouchi's blond head into her lap, his body soft and lifeless. The dagger danced across his throat. "If we're going to negotiate, I'm going to get comfortable. But don't wait too long. That could be…bad."

Seto looked down at Jounouchi. His eyes were closed, lips were parted, skin was turning white, and arms limp at his sides. The wood floor was slick with a thin layer of his blood.

Seto approached the couple and kneeled down to be closer to them. He could feel his knees hurting immediately because the wood floor was hard and slick, not like being on a tatami mat. He wasn't even sure when it was that he picked up Jou's medallion from the floor. It just suddenly appeared in his hand and he closed his fingers around it.

"I could give you this card. But, in return, you'd have to do something for me."

She looked questioningly. She raised a black eyebrow.

_He's so pale_, Seto thought. _If I do this wrong… If I make a mistake…._

Seto took a shallow breath and said, "Take me…take me in his place. I'll be your sacrifice. I won't fight you." Instinctively, his hand moved to touch the body. He forced it back when the dagger dug in. "You almost made me cut him again, Kaiba-sama."

In his mind, Seto saw himself and Jou both on the motorcycle, trying to rescue Mokuba. He was full of determination. He wanted that feeling again. He wanted to hear Jou's voice again. _And, when someone loves you, your life doesn't belong to you anymore._

She raised an eyebrow and thought about it. "Your life for his…" She brought Jounouchi's hand to her lips and tasted a finger very slowly. She pulled it out of her mouth slowly, too. He noticed, for the first time, bite marks on one wrist---savage and purple. He cringed inside.

"Finish _soon_," she sighed, "because he's starting to feel cold."

"Or," Seto said and anger edging into his voice, "I could just rip this thing into shreds. I've done it before with a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. And this card is a one of a kind. Your master wouldn't like that very much, would he? You'd be a failure. What would he do to you then?"

She flinched. Namiko actually flinched at the thought. Seto could feel his soul again for the first time in awhile.

Her smile faded into a dark look. _Her true self_, he thought. To Seto's relief, she took the dagger away and rotated the blade with force in one hand. The carved handle glistened slightly each turn from blood and sweat. With two fingers, she turned the hilt clockwise. A needle shot out of the hilt, and she shoved it into Seto's chest with a thrust so vicious it knocked him backwards. He didn't have time to cry out.

Seto felt himself fall. He felt numb. The world was shifting and his body was heavy. The card drifted from his hand and sailed briefly across the floor.

_She said he didn't struggle. This is why. She drugged him like this. Damn!_

He could feel the drug arc through his body painfully with a heavy pressure. He was lead now, and he could feel the woman straddling him—pressing his body against the floor. With the needle puncture in his chest, her weight hurt. Then, she stretched herself out on top of him. "Take me… in his place…?' she purred into Seto's ear. "Now noble. Does he know you love him?" She tilted Seto's face up. He could feel her long nails biting into his skin. "Did you ever kiss him like this?" Namiko, pressed her lips against Seto and forced his mouth open with her tongue. She tasted slightly salty.

_She tastes like…like… Hell, it's Jounouchi's blood! Ugh, I'm going to be sick…_

Seto struggled with himself again, but he just couldn't move.

"You know," she said conversationally, "you could be the best I've ever had. But, right now, I don't have time for pillowtalk. And I'm not as stupid as you think."

She brought her knee up against Seto's crotch.

"You just sent your little brother for help and that puts me on a tight schedule. The only reason why I let the brat go is because I wanted you all to myself. I thought we could have a little fun first. Remember when we were alone here, just the two of us, before we were…interrupted? You wanted to be alone with me. But do you really want me?" She patted his nose playfully with the dull edge of the blade. "I don't think you know the answer to that…because you're running away from yourself." She leaned in closer. "On the other hand, you could have shredded the card." She slammed her knee into him hard. Seto reeled from the blow and Namiko got off. He curled his knees up and found a way to roll onto his side.

On all fours, Namiko looked up when she heard the sound of running down the hall. "Kaiba-sama, the next one that I'll want will be Yugi. Just so that you know."

_Yugi? Oh, no…_

She twirled the blade in her hand. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "We're out of time. Goodbye, lover." Her eyes searched for the ebony card that had landed near the door. Seto braced himself for the pain. It would be sharp and unforgiving. It would be what Jounouchi felt. He could bear it, too. Her hair tickled his face, and she was gone. A window slid open and there were footsteps on the roof.

It took several tries, but Seto forced his eyes open. Jounouchi was lying close to him. Blond hair matted with red. His blood was trailing away in tiny rills. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly.

_It looks like he's sleeping._

Seto's body wouldn't obey when he commanded his arm to move.

_I can't touch him—no matter how hard I try._

As the darkness was claiming him, Seto could hear the sound of running.

_But it's okay if his face is the last thing I'll ever see…_

The echoes hammered down the hall, but they weren't important.

_I want to follow you. Please, let me do that much._

The running stopped, and he heard gasps. Mokuba was screaming his name.

"_Nii-sama!"_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The small town hospital was not even close to the quality of care that Seto would have preferred. But, by the time he woke up, he wasn't in a position to debate anyone. The room was a hall with fourteen hospital beds. Cheap white curtains hung between each bed. In a hard, wooden chair, Mokuba had been sleeping next to him with his arms crossed. No, actually, he was hugging himself. It was late and Mokuba had dark circles under his eyes.

"Nii-sama" he sighed in his sleep.

Seto looked over at his little brother. Guilt was pressing on his chest, making him hurt. Mokuba had seen too much, had been through too much... This was not supposed to happen. He had made a promise to protect him.

Seto scanned the rest of the room and saw Jounouchi lying in the hospital bed to the left of him. He had an IV in his left arm and his head was leaning to the right. There was a bandage on his temple. His hands and face were covered with bruises. He could still see the cut on the corner of his mouth and a bandage on his cheek. Seto guessed that there were other injuries that he couldn't see.

He leaned back in his bed and watched Mokuba fretting in his sleep. He tugged on his brother's sleeve and the child woke with a start.

"Wha-? Nii-sama!" He dove onto the bed and hugged his brother hard before noticing him wince. "Oh, sorry! I was just so relieved."

"It's okay. I'm your only brother after all," he said with a smirk.

"We were so worried," Mokuba began to tear up, and he rubbed his eyes against a fist. "The others are here, too. I'll get them." He started to stand up, but Seto had his arm.

"It's late," Seto said. "Good news can wait."

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically. He had his brother all to himself now. He sat back into the chair quickly.

"How's… Mutt?" Seto asked hesitantly.

"Dunno," Mokuba said back, pointing at the next bed," the doctors won't say much, and they keep sending nurses in every few minutes. I know he's been having hallucinations or something. They talked about restraining him."

"Restraining…Jounouchi?"

"I think they're giving him medicine for pain, too."

"I'm not surprised. You saw what he was like back there."

Mokuba nodded in agreement. "But, I'm just so glad you're okay." His face brightened. "Of course, we're the Kaiba brothers and nothing gets to us. Right, Nii-sama?"

Seto nodded in agreement, but the "rah, rah, Kaiba brothers" cheer didn't feel so good right now. Hearing his own words coming out of Mokuba still bothered him. Maybe, in the future, he wouldn't say those lines so often.

Suddenly, Jou's head moved restlessly, and he was gulping air. Then, his whole body jerked hard. The bed shook.

"See?" Mokuba said, pointing again, "He seems to be fighting, and then he just gives up."

Mokuba saw dread in his brother's face. It surprised him. "Ummm… Nii-sama, things are different between you and Jounouchi now, huh?' he asked.

"I don't know," Seto said quietly. He watched Jou's body collapse in the bed, surrendering. Seto felt sick inside.

"Is that why you two argued so much this time?" Mokuba asked cautiously.

"Is 'what' why?" Seto said in a monotone.

"Forget it. It's nothing."

"Good."

Seto forced himself to talk about things, meaningless things, to keep his mind clear. But, he found himself staring at Jou's bed often enough. _Namiko said "This is all your fault_," he thought bitterly. _Maybe she was right about that. I should never have let him come with us. But she was wrong about everything else. And I am not running away from myself. I'm being practical._

After talking to Mokuba for almost an hour, he noticed his little brother falling asleep in the chair. He let him. Waking his little brother up only to send him away wouldn't have worked anyway. Plus, Mokuba had the talent to fall asleep just about anywhere and to wake up in a good mood. He wished to God that he had that kind of nature—to just sleep anywhere and not feel exposed, vulnerable.

"Stop it," Jou mumbled from the other bed. The arm with the IV swung across his chest. He winced in pain and flung his arm away, hitting the rails this time. He seemed to be shaking his head "no," with eyes moving in REM sleep.

_H__ell, he's going to hurt himself! Only Katsuya Jounouchi could actually injure himself in a hospital with no one noticing._

As strong as Seto thought himself to be, it really hurt too much to watch it. Seto told himself not to bother, but he looked on with worried eyes as the IV arm swung again_. Those needles are hollow! Bonkotsu's going to break one inside of him!_ Seto quickly figured out how to lower the bed rails, pushed back the blankets, and eased himself out of bed. It hurt. His muscles were tight, screaming at him for falling the way that he did before blacking out.

Pinching the open hospital gown at his back together, Seto circled around to Jou's bed and took the chair next to it.

"Hey, Mutt… Mutt?" Seto half-whispered, hoping not to wake Mokuba.

Jou's eyes opened with nothing behind them. He stared blankly at Seto. There wasn't an ounce of warmth or recognition in them. The look was a thousand miles away and heartless.

"Let me go," he sighed, before closing his hazel eyes.

"No," Seto said back, shaking his head hard. It was a blunt "no" and something that he was used to telling people as CEO. But, this time, it made his chest hurt. _Come on!_ _Fight with me, damn it. Fight with me the way you usually do. Come back..._

"Why?" came the sigh again.

"Because," Seto had to think hard about it, "you… you have to come back_." Oh, that was lame! What a stupid thing to say! So weak. The truth is… I don't know the truth_.

"Make it stop…let go…_onegai._"

"I can't." Seto heard his voice break.

Jounouchi's demon was back, and he fought in his sleep. He thrashed in the bed, making sudden jerks. Then, he submitted again and rested his head sadly to one side.

_The drugs he's on now are __useless_, Seto thought angrily. _Just give the man something more powerful, and knock him out cold!_

Seto pushed the bedrail down, and he sat on the edge of the bed next to the arm with the IV drip. Gently, he placed his hand against the side of the cut and bruised face. _Skin the color of milk. White skin is supposed to be beautiful, but he shouldn't be this white. _With a fingertip, he circled the curve of Jou's face. He brushed a strand of blond hair away from Jou's chin.

_I hit you there during the earthquake. __I misunderstood. I'm always misunderstanding you. I never told you that my hand was bruised the next day. I can still feel myself hitting you. I hate it._

Seto watched Jou sleeping, and never felt more alone in his entire life.

_There was a time when you didn't mean anything to me. Maybe it would have been easier if it had just stayed that way. When did it happen that I learned to care about you? Now, I'm not so sure I can part with you._

Jounouchi started breathing hard.

_Not again…no! I can't go through this again!_ Seto thought he could feel his soul crack. Panicking, he knocked the call button for the nurse away. It was dangling somewhere in the dark, but he didn't have time to look for it. He pressed a hand against Jou's upper arm, trying to stop the blond from thrashing. Jou could be surprisingly strong. The arm moved on its own in spite of him. Seto looked down and hesitated before taking Jounouchi's hand in his. Unlike the day of the earthquake, this hand felt cool and unresponsive. Seto's touch seemed to matter, though, because the arm jerked back hard but didn't move much after that. Seto rested his hand against Jounouchi's other shoulder.

"I don't understand. Who, the hell, are you fighting?" he said. Seto didn't really expect an intelligent answer. It was thinking out loud, more or less. Mokuba opened a sleepy eye.

"Seto," he sighed.

Then, hazel eyes opened, empty and unblinking, staring up into him. _"__Sayonara."_

Kaiba Seto took a ragged breath, face pointed down, and rested a hand across his own eyes—his right hand still clung to Jou, knuckles white and shaking.

In the darkness, Mokuba watched Nii-sama cry for the first time in years.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eight hours later, Jounouchi woke up in a white room. He forced his eyes to focus and was immediately rewarded with the blinding headache from hell.

"Oh, man… That hurts," Jou breathed, pressing his hands against his head.

The tall figure in the chair next to him opened both eyes in a flash but didn't show any other signs of being startled. Jou turned his head painfully to the left, still trying to decide where he was.

"Ummm…Kaiba?" He squinted, looking up.

Seto stretched in the chair. How long had he been dozing in it? He felt like he hadn't slept at all. He felt like crap.

"I don't think you should move," Seto said quietly.

"Where…?"

"A clinic... Well, the locals call it a 'hospital.' But, it's more like a clinic to me. It can't really compare with The University of Tokyo Hospital. But, for that, I'd have to cart you over to…well…Tokyo."

The blond shifted in his bed and immediately received agonizing pains in his back, chest, and shoulder. He recoiled, teeth gnashing, and clutched the bed rails, pain spreading throughout his body.

Seto had to fight back the urge to hold him. He forced himself to sit in the chair calmly and watch. _I have to be stronger than this._

"Do you need something?" Seto asked him, forcing his voice to be calm.

Jou shook his head "no." He stared up at the ceiling and tried to breathe through the pain. "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute."

At that moment, the door to the ward opened. A chubby, older nurse with olive skin and dark hair entered to check on the IV. "Kaiba, I…" Jounouchi began until he noticed that they weren't alone. "I'll tell you in a minute," he said and waited for the nurse to finish. She moved over toward Seto, leaned around him, and examined the drip. Her hawk-like eyes followed the long, narrow tube down to the arm and ID bracelet, and seemed startled to see cuts and deep teeth marks on the wrist turning shades of green and purple. The nurse gave accusing glances to Seto and left with a scowl on her face.

"Whoa! Kaiba, hey… I'm sorry," Jounouchi shifted his head on the pillow toward Seto, eyes wide. "No, I mean, I'll tell her when she comes back."

Seto shrugged it off. "People have thought worse of me. Don't bother."

"I'm still sorry, though," he said softly.

_I'm sorry, too_, _for everything_, Seto thought but couldn't bring himself to say it.

Jou tried to sit up and immediately felt a strong wave of nausea. "Okay, that feels real bad." Jou closed his eyes for a second and tried to breathe through it. If he could just feel better…

"I've told you not to move. When will you listen?" Seto said. But the voice seemed different this time. Jou blinked back at Seto who wore the same mask of indifference that he usually did.

_This is strange. The last memory I have of you is… I was mad about the cigarette. No, it was more than cigarettes. I was mad at myself, too. That was it. _Jou thought. "I can't believe you're here, Kaiba. With me… Makes no sense..."

_Yeah, I thought you'd see it that way. You were expecting Yugi._ "I was in the bed next to you."

He blinked back with an odd look. For a second, he forgot the nausea.

"Okay," Seto said rolling his eyes," I phrased that badly. What I was trying to say was that I was in the _hospital bed_ next to you. This one." He pointed to the empty bed. "Not long ago."

"You were here, too? Why?"

"I was…unlucky."

"I see…," Jou said and rubbed his neck. Actually, he didn't "see" at all_. "Why were you here?" Now, that was a stupid question to ask him, _Jounouchi thought to himself wryly_. I forgot that Seto is secretive. He won't tell me the whole story--even if I ask for it._

Feeling the nausea slowly ebb away, he looked back and said, "So, uh, fill me in. What did I miss?"

Seto thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure that I should," he said. "Maybe when you feel better." He crossed his legs casually and secretly wished for a cup of dark coffee.

"I'm 'Mutt,' remember? And I'm 'semi-indestructible.'" He forced himself to sound cheery.

Seto gaped. It was a strange face that Jounouchi didn't understand. _Something's wrong… But what? _Jou thought. He felt himself getting annoyed. "I don't seem to remember you having problems telling me the truth in the past—in school, when we dueled, etc," Jounouchi said quietly.

Seto's eyes cut away. He replied, 'Well, Namiko attacked you…as bait."

"Bait? What for?"

"Remember the card that Mokuba showed you?"

"Yeah, the black one."

"Yes… Well, apparently, it was worth something after all. Namiko was sent to get it from us…at any cost."

"Namiko? But that card was with…" The blond's eyes widened and he scanned the room fearfully. "Mokuba! Where's Mokuba?!" He slapped his right arm against the bedrail, gripped it with his hand, and hoisted himself up. He felt sick. He was really going to throw up this time. He pressed his hand to his mouth and Seto, taking Jou's forearm, lowered him back down onto the bed. Some part of Seto smiled inwardly. "He's safe. And I did tell you not to move," he said into Jounouchi's ear.

Jou could feel his eyes water and his stomach lurch. "A relief…. Feel sick, though… I have a headache." Jounouchi breathed out slowly and closed his eyes.

Seto had hoped the "Q and A" session was over with. But, after a few more minutes of breathing, "What else?"

His face twitched. Seto didn't answer.

Jounouchi looked at him, head cocked to one side.

"Well, I suppose you could describe it as 'holding you hostage' in front of us---me and Mokuba.' He stared down at the floor. His eyes narrowed into slits. "It… was…." He couldn't finish his thought. He could feel himself getting upset all over again. What if his voice shook?

_Kaiba's…almost…scared… It must have been bad for him---whatever it was. I just have no memories of it at all. But, still, it bothers me to see him like this. I'll have to think of a diversion_.

"Really?" He interrupted. Jounouchi pretended to force down a smirk. "Gee…Kaiba," he said trying not very hard to mask the insincerity of it. "That couldn't have felt very good because…" he forced himself to say it, "I could tell you… kind of…liked her."

Seto shrugged and looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Well, once she demanded the card and pulled out the knife, it was all over for us."

Jou smiled. _Well, Kaiba, I had a moment with her, too. But I'm not going to tell you that._

"Oh, and there's this," he said and reached into his trouser pocket. Seto opened his hand. Jou's medallion was in the palm of it with a new black leather cord tied around.

_Hey, that's mine!_ Jounouchi thought with surprise. "Namiko?" he asked quietly.

"She cut off the old one." What Seto didn't say was that he'd had it clutched in the palm of his hand when he was found by the others.

Jounouchi reached for his medallion from Seto's open palm. He touched his hand for a second longer than necessary. He could feel his own heart beat harder when he did it. _I've got to do a better job of hiding how I feel_, Jou thought.

Silently, Kaiba was watching Jou's face. He saw the reaction. Jou's face and ears turned a faint pink. He was staring down at his medallion with a slight smile that turned to a frown. "You know, Kaiba," Jounouchi said, placing the strap around his own neck, "she's pretty strong. And I think she knows some kind of martial arts. I'm a streetfighter at best."

"I bet," Seto said and thought back to the way she dragged Jou across the polished wood floor with one hand.

"And those two guys in suits are with her."

"I'm not surprised."

Seto looked down. He started to say something, but changed his mind.

Jounouchi looked up at him questioningly. "There's something on your mind. I can tell. I'd really like to know everything, if you're okay with that."

"I don't know about 'everything'," Seto said darkly. "But there's …more, though."

"More?" The blond had a cautious smile. He was feeling much better now—especially with Seto talking to him. But, he was also trying to be careful. He didn't want to say or do anything that would make Seto stop.

"You know, at the end. Before she ran away… She actually…"

"Actually…?" the blond said with a wicked grin.

"Kissed me."

Jounouchi's mouth was a thin line. He stared off at the distance. Seto didn't understand. _What? Again? That girl could use a lot less kissing. And, hey, wasn't she holding me hostage? What were you thinking? No, wait. I have a pretty good idea._

Jou blinked for a second and said with an awkward shrug, "So, uh, what was it like?"

"She was on top of me."

"And," Jonouchi said levelly.

"She was soft."

"Oh…" _I bet she was…_

"And passionate."

_No, duh, Kaiba. _"Yeah, I see…"

"And she tasted like…you."

Jounouchi's face drained of what little color it had, eyes huge. "What, the hell, did she do to me while I was out?" he asked worriedly, peeling the sheets back and peeking down at himself under the covers. "Look, Kaiba, ummm… I…uh…have _no memory_…of…"

Seto forgot himself. He broke into a warm, pleasant laugh that was almost boyish. His eyes crinkled shut, and his face turned pink. He almost snorted. He imagined Jou looking down at himself again and burst into a harder fit of laughter.

Jou watched in wonder. _I've heard him laugh before, but it never sounded like this…_

Seto, all too quickly, began to recover and pushed himself to put back on the emotionally blank mask that he usually wore.

"No," Seto said, trying to smooth out his voice, "she licked the knife after she stabbed you."

The blond grimaced. "Wonderful, just friggin' wonderful… Boob-ette over there stabs me and kisses you." Jou tried to keep his voice jovial, but noticed something gone wrong again.

Seto paused for a second, reflecting. It was the same haunted look that Jounouchi had seen before. "I would have preferred it the other way around," Seto said quietly, bent over with his chin leaning into his palm.

Curious hazel eyes locked with blue.

"I thought… you were dead for a second. And I…" _And I wanted to follow you… I don't know why._

Jounouchi had an expression that he couldn't read.

"It's nothing. Never mind. Ignore me."

Seto got up. "I'll tell the others you're awake," he said over his shoulder and left the room before Jounouchi could stop him.

In seconds, the door burst open. Yugi, Anzu, and Mokuba walked briskly through. Before swinging back, Jou caught a glimpse of Seto in the hall, leaning against the far wall with arms folded on his chest. He was looking down; his mind was far away.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi said enthusiastically. He hugged him around the neck. Jou winced but smiled nonetheless. Anzu stood next to Yugi and smiled brightly.

"Feeling better?" Mokuba asked. He watched Jounouchi closely, and seemed upbeat. But, in reality, he needed to assure himself that Jou was recovering. _Nii-sama's happiness depends on it_, he thought.

"Well, yeah, Mokuba," giving the child a curious look. _Oh, that's right. Kaiba said that Mokuba was in the room when Namiko was holding me hostage. I guess he saw everything. Poor kid. _He reached over and ruffled Mokuba's hair. To his surprise, Mokuba allowed it and leaned in, grinning.

"And, thanks to you guys!" Jou said cheerfully. "Thanks, everyone."

Several hours had passed. It was getting late in the evening and Yugi was sitting in the chair next to Jounouchi's bed.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this earlier," Yugi said, standing up. He picked up a shopping bag. "Anzu told me to let you have this." He handed it over to Jounouchi.

Jou reached in and pulled out a new blue and white shirt. Yugi said gently, "I know it's not exactly like your old one, the one Namiko ripped, but Anzu couldn't sew up the old one. She said the damage was too bad and blood had soaked in." Yugi's head was down now, "What I saw was more of a rag than a shirt."

Jounouchi reached out an arm and pulled his little buddy into him. Yugi's right arm was around Jou and his head on his shoulder. "I was scared. I was really scared," Yugi started to cry. Jou could feel his shoulder getting wet with warm tears. "In the ambulance, Kaiba and…you…didn't wake up. Don't know what I would have done if…"

"Best friends, right?" Jou said kindly. "In this world and the next."

Yugi nodded his head. "You're right." He held Jou tighter and thought of Atem.

"Then, there's nothing to be scared of," Jounouchi said with a smile in his voice.

He let Yugi go. "I'll tell Anzu 'thanks' when I see her tomorrow. It's a great present," Jounouchi said, trying to sound a bit cheerful. "Come to think of it, Anzu and Mokuba are back in the hotel. You should, too, Yugi." Jou put the shirt back in the bag and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head "no," and wiped his wide eyes with the heel of his hand. "Sorry, Jounouchi. I'd feel better if you weren't on your own."

"I don't need you to babysit me," he said with a smirk. "I'm doing much better. Besides, they say that I can leave tomorrow."

"I know. And it's about time, too," said the figure coming through the door. It was Seto. He glanced at the pair with a stern face. "Because, Jounouchi, I'm sending you back to Domino on the helicopter with everyone."

"No go, Kaiba," Jou said with an equally determined face. "If you want to know where that black card went, and I know you do, you're going to need me."

"You know where Namiko went?" Yugi asked, incredulous. "I thought we were out of clues."

"I've got more than a 'clue.' I know the exact place."

"And just how would you know?" Seto said, looking at him suspiciously. "You were out cold."

"But, not the whole time. Namiko and her men shoved me into the back of a white delivery truck, and it took a few minutes before the drug knocked me out. And I've got sharp ears. Plus, Namiko really liked to talk on that pink cell phone."

"Fine," Seto said agreeably, almost too agreeably, "tell us where to go."

Jounouchi sat upright in the bed, laughed at Seto, and wagged a finger in the air. He was not going to fall for a trick that lame. "Oh, I will…. After I'm released from here."

"And just how are you planning to travel without money?" Seto shot back.

"Do you want that card or not?"

Seto frowned.

"Simpleton," Jounouchi said, arms crossed.

Seto was about to open his mouth, but heard Namiko's voice. _You treated him so badly in life. You treated him worse than I ever did. _He scowled instead.

"What? Afraid to argue with me?" Jounouchi said back, a little hurt. _Oh, come on_, he thought, _don't go easy on me just because I'm stuck in the hospital. It is that, right? Or, is it something that Namiko did to him? He seems different somehow. I'm worried. Oh, I know… _"Or, are you giving in because you know I'm right….Aho (moron)? Jou said with a playful note in his voice.

"Mutt."

"Stuffed shirt."

"Zako (small fry)."

"Baka, baka, baka…"

Jounouchi leaned forward in the bed, eyes gleaming. His fists were clinched, but only because he was on the verge of laughing. Seto, looking prideful, seemed only slightly annoyed.

Yugi looked from Seto to Jounouchi and back again. It was the same tug-of-war that they usually had, but gentler somehow. It felt good to see them at it. Yugi, sat back, beamed, and enjoyed the show.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jounouchi sat back with his cup of coffee. It smelled wonderful. He allowed the scent to gently seep into his body. He could feel himself relaxing, drifting off. No cares. No problems. Just, coffee…

Through the dirty window, Seto saw Jounouchi sitting at a table in the small mom-and-pop restaurant across the street from the hotel and approached it quietly. It was two thirty in the afternoon and the place was, more or less, empty except for the lone figure sitting in the back with his blond head leaning against the wall. The cash register chimed softly. Jounouchi, his eyes still closed, sensed that he wasn't alone and looked up.

"Kaiba."

"Jounouchi." He took a sip of the black coffee that he'd just ordered. It didn't taste half bad considering that this was a backwater restaurant.

"I'd say 'join me,' but you already have," Jounouchi said with an amused sigh and closed his hazel eyes. Seto was sitting across from him now with the cup to his lips.

"Feeling better, I see," Seto said quietly.

"Hmmmm."

Usually, Jou's "non-replies" annoyed him. But as Jounouchi was recovering from his ordeal, he was willing to cut him some slack. And some part of Seto felt like it needed to be convinced that things were getting back to normal. He hadn't been sleeping well, either, but that was probably because the hotel room was so pathetic.

"What can I do for ya, Kaiba?" he said quietly, riding on a wave of coffee scent.

"Hmmmm," Seto parroted.

Jou chuckled lightly to himself. "You make me laugh…sometimes."

Seto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was studying Jou's form. He was still unnaturally pale. His body seemed to favor the left side, where he had received heavier wounds. He leaned a bit more in that direction, almost as though he was trying to protect himself from receiving another blow. The back of his hands and face were covered with green bruises and there was a bandage to his temple where he'd received a bad blow from Namiko. There was a faint scratch at the corner of his mouth. But it was the bite at Jou's wrist that still rattled him_. If I could just make that one go away_, Seto thought.

"There's a Zen to coffee," Jou sighed and interrupted Seto's thoughts. Jounouchi smirked in that crooked way that was his.

"Really?" Seto said and eyed him lazily while taking another sip.

"I can't explain it to you. But, then again, that's the Zen part. You'll have to feel it for yourself."

"It keeps me awake. That's good enough," Seto mumbled.

Gingerly, Jounouchi leaned his head back against the wall. His hands were placed loosely on both sides of the coffee cup. And he allowed his body to relax. His face slowly slackened and his mouth was parted slightly.

Just watching Jounouchi made Seto feel tired. He stifled a yawn and stretched. He placed both of his arms on the table and had his chin resting on top of them before he knew it. _Maybe this coffee isn't strong enough after all,_ Seto thought vaguely and stifled a yawn.

This time, it was hard to watch him with detachment. Seto was standing with Jounouchi in his bedroom.

Seto reappeared in front of Jou and looked at him. _I'm impressed. He really does look good,_ Seto thought. He watched Jounouchi, who looked down at himself saying, "If you don't mind, this really seems like I'm dressed up too much. Besides, I can't sleep in this."

_Sleep in this? I suppose so…_ "Agreed," Seto heard himself say as he approached Jounouchi again. He reached in and took the black card from his pocket.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Jou said, but Seto put a finger to Jounouchi's lips. He watched Seto slide the card slowly into the pocket of the Italian shirt he was wearing. The blond face showed confusion.

"Why?" he asked. Seto ignored the question. "To untie it, do this." Seto stroked the silk tie for a brief second before sliding his hand up-- to Jou's throat.

"Kaiba? What are you doing?"

Seto's fingers closed around Jou, crushing his throat. Seto shoved him against his bedroom wall. The room shook with the impact and Jou's jaw dropped in surprise. Seto grabbed Jou's wrist and kept the rest of him pinned against the wall with the weight of his body.

"Kaiba, stop it!" Jou yelled painfully with fingers pressed on his throat. He could feel them digging in. Jounouchi struggled. His fists were clenched.

Seto stared darkly into Jou's eyes. Jounouchi glared defiantly back. "Kaiba, look," he said in an angry tone, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you." His face was set, determined. "I don't like you that way. I can't return your feelings. I don't want to do this. I just don't want to. Look, I'm not ga-" Seto grabbed a fist full of blond hair and forced Jou to look him in the eye. Jounouchi's heart was beating wildly now. Their chests were pressed together and he could feel it. Jou was scared and Seto sensed it. Loved it.

Seto eyes turned to steel. He felt his body becoming hard---blue and grey lines appeared on his face and hands, spreading down his body with a metallic sheen. His face was changing, becoming sharp and angled. Still transforming, he pressed himself against Jou again, and Jou, in terror, worked his wrist free. He tried shove Seto away, but Seto grabbed the wrist and bit into it. Jounouchi screamed.

"I won't be gentle with you," Seto could hear himself growl. He shoved the blond against the wall harder. A taloned human hand dug into the shirt and the tie---shredding them in a single move. Pieces of clothing fell to the floor heavily.

Jou stopped struggling, too scared to fight anymore. He looked into Seto-dragon's face. "Please, Kaiba," he breathed, shaking hard. "Don't do this to me…please. Stop…" The blue-eyed Seto caressed the blond's face, leaving faint scratches with his blue-grey gauntlet talons. Jou cringed and tried to pull away. Seto kissed Jounouchi's cheek and a taloned hand carved into it. The slashed skin formed a line and blood dripped down. Jou struggled again and the hand gave him a blow to the head so strong that Seto grabbed Jou by the hair and forced him to stand.

"Please…Kaiba," he begged, "no more." The hand placed a talon next to the corner of Jou's mouth and carved a thin line down. "Don't kill me. I'll do anything you want," Jou pleaded and began to sob. Seto placed a curved talon against Jou's shoulder and slowly pressed it into him. Jounouchi screamed louder than he did before. Seto jerked the talon out and Jou threw himself against the wall in agony. Tears slid down his face. Seto watched and pressed his cold mouth against Jounouchi's. The kiss was hard and bruised him.

"Scream for me again," Seto could hear himself growl, and he tore the medallion from Jounouchi's neck. It hit the floor with a hollow sound.

"Kaiba," Jou's voice was growing harsh, "it hurts. Stop." Seto placed a talon against Jou's neck and watched a pearl of blood form. "Make it stop…let go…_onegai._"

Seto's hand reached out for Jounouchi's waist band on his jeans. He could feel the denim shredding under his talons. Seto-dragon's other hand closed around Jounouchi's jaw.

"K-Kaiba. Stop. _Onegai_," Jou's voice was shaking hard now.

Steel eyes looked into him—cold, hard, merciless.

The taloned hand turned Jou's face away. Seto stared at the blond profile. He was breathing hard, chest covered in blood.

"_Onegai_," Jou pleaded, barely a whisper. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the dragon bare its teeth. Saliva dripped out of the mouth. Jounouchi's eyes widened.

Pressing the length of his body against Jounouchi, Seto-dragon slowly opened his silver jaws.

"_Onegai_."

Seto struck the side of Jounouchi's neck with a force so savage that he could hear the dull sound of bones grinding against each other, being pushed out of position. Jounouchi screamed louder than he had ever done before. It broke off suddenly and silence filled the room. Seto-dragon shook his head with the victim in his mouth and let go. Blood splattered from Seto's mouth. It fell on the body lying in his arms. Seto dumped him on the floor—watching passionless as Jou's pool of blood slowly expanded around him. Pale skin. Lips parted. Eyes closed, but he was still breathing. Seto licked his talon, and spread them all out, moving his arm back.

"Die for me," Seto heard himself say, talons streaking down, making a death blow.

"Jounouchi! No!" Seto gasped, waking up with his heart racing hard. Seto grabbed the blond's wrist and pulled it toward him.

Shocked, Jounouchi's eyes flew open.

"Kaiba, what the hell?" Jou said and knocked his cup over. Brown coffee was spilled on the table. The brown liquid was flowing away like, well, like blood.

Seto stared at the table with a terrified expression. He was breathing hard and shaking. His eyes were frightened. He was still pulling on the wrist.

"You okay, Kaiba?" the blond said in a low voice with an edge in it. _He's terrified. _Jounouchi thought. _Namiko did do something to him._

"Sorry… I fell asleep suddenly." Seto said with hesitation, eyes fixed on the table. Slowly, his gaze drifted to Jou. "I'm fine." He let go of Jou's wrist ---one finger at a time.

"You lie," Jou shot back, and Seto locked eyes with him angrily. "Something's been eating at you for awhile now. It's been that way since I woke up." He ran his fingers through a lock of blond hair and then leaned forward on the table. "But, if you wanna talk, I'll listen."

_Come on, Kaiba,_ Jou thought, _trust me for once. What did she do to you? She sliced me up good, but you've never said more than "unlucky" about yourself. It had to be something bad. What is it that you can't talk about?_

"No," Seto said bluntly. _I can't do that_. He shook his head and started to leave, moving the chair. _W hat can I really say? I just murdered you in my dreams? It makes no sense… Half the time, I want to hold you in my arms, anyway. I can't admit that, either. I hate myself._

"Then, can I talk?" He rubbed his wrist painfully. Seto realized that he had grabbed the wrist with the bite marks on it. Reluctantly, Seto sat back down again.

"Okay, Kaiba… Here it is. I owe ya. I know I said it yesterday when they released me from the hospital," Jou started wiping up the table with a paper napkin. "But, for everything that you've done, and as much as I hate to admit it, I owe ya. And I'll find a way to pay you back."

Seto shook his head dismissively. "Listen," Jou said, "this is just how it is. I'll find a way to protect you, too." Seto, still trying to shake the nightmare out of his head, looked guilty.

"Maybe, I'll get a chance when we start traveling again." Seto gave him a doubtful glance and an awkward pause followed.

Jou's eyes looked far away for a second and grew tired. "And, you know, I'm trying to do better. I really am…for everyone's sake, so that they won't worry about me." He looked at Seto sadly and turned his eyes away. "But everything… still hurts, and…"

_And? _Seto thought.

"And, I don't sleep very well—just like you."

Seto shot him a worried look and tried to hide it. But it was too late. Jou saw it_. You, too, huh?_ he thought. _I'm one selfish bastard. All I ever do is cause people pain and worry. _Jou continued, "I guess that's why I'm here right now. So, if ya don't mind, I'd like to just sit here… with you… and not think about anything."

_Sit with you…?_ Seto could feel his heart speed up, but shook his head "no" and mumbled, "That's what you have Yugi for. He's your best friend."

"I can have more than one, you know." Jou closed his eyes before Seto could disagree, and leaned his head back again with a slight groan. "I'm not so bad off that I need you to hold my hand. But my headache really hurts," he said weakly. Seto started to open his mouth and then changed his mind. Jounouchi smiled to himself. "Maybe you're right. We don't have to talk. We can just sit here and drink coffee."

_That's hard because your cup's empty now_, Seto thought, looking down at the table. _But, I'll stay with you…because you asked. I'll stay with you because you want me._

In the quiet restaurant across the street from the hotel, Seto watched over Jounouchi while he slept.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Seto, and Mokuba sat around a table in the full-service, five star hotel lobby. A pretty Korean waitress in a yellow uniform was leaving with her empty tray. Mokuba was snacking on a slice of chocolate-maple cheesecake with raspberry topping. The others were drinking green tea.

Seto placed his mobile phone on the table and looked at Jounouchi. "Okay, so where is the card?" Seto asked. "I know that it's taken you awhile to feel better," he continued and tried not to look Jou in the face. "Are you sure you want to go on with this?"

"I do," Jou said, a slight smile on his face.

"And, what's so funny?" Seto said, starting to frown. "You do know where it is."

Jounouchi nodded and the smile grew a little more. "When they were done with me, Namiko let her guard down. She made it pretty clear what they were doing next."

"And?" Seto said. "I need to know before I order the helicopter pilot to come get us. Lucky for us, there's a landing pad on the roof of this hotel."

Jounouchi's smile faded a little. "Kaiba's question is a good one. Is everyone insisting on coming?" he asked. Yugi, Anzu, and Mokuba nodded. "I mean, we've already gone through a lot already," he said. "Back in the hospital, I had to make the police think that I was attacked by a gang."

"I didn't know that," Yugi said, starting to frown.

"They believed me once they did a little checking into my…background." He sighed. "So, I guess, we all should go."

"I'm not sure I agree with that," Seto said. "What I haven't told anyone is…" his eyes moved to Yugi, who blinked back. "Before I blacked out, Namiko told me that Yugi was next."

"No," Anzu said and linked her arm with Yugi. Her eyes were pleading. She could see Jou's image in the hospital bed switch to Yugi. "We can't let anything happen to him." She looked at the others, hoping for agreement. To her surprise, Yugi frowned back at her.

"I'd like to know what's going on, too."

She was shaking her head "no" and his frown deepened. He pulled his arm back and, that alone, embarrassed her.

"You know, the most annoying thing about being 'me' is that everyone treats me like I'm fragile--that I can't do things on my own." He sighed and placed an arm around Anzu's shoulders, which surprised her with it being in front of the others. "For once, I'd like for someone to have a little faith in me. Believe in me." Anzu opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself. Feeling foolish, she nodded---even though her heart said "no."

"Now that we've got that settled," Seto said with a note of sarcasm, turning his eyes back to Mokuba, who was busy balancing a fat raspberry on the end of his fork and was flipping it into Jou's green tea cup…

"Done?" he said darkly.

"Bored," Mokuba said.

"And it had to be my cup because…?" Jou grumbled.

"Just because...it was empty."

Jounouchi put the cup to his mouth and knocked back the berry. Seto felt his stomach churn slightly. But, in reality, this wasn't too different from a Kaiba Corp lunch meeting. The maturity level was about the same. "Can someone tell me where we're going?" Seto said with a note of complaint in his voice.

"First, I want a promise," Jounouchi said.

Seto looked back at him, suspicious.

Jou dropped his jovial act for a second. "And, Kaiba, I want you to promise because, if you give me your word, I'll believe you," he said. His voice had a wholesome quality that made Seto want to...want to... He wasn't sure exactly what. "When I tell you where we're all going, you have to promise to take us there—all of us. No tricks. No acts of bravery. No special Kaiba Corp Commandoes jumping in instead of us dealing with them ourselves."

"I won't totally dismiss the men working for me. If I need them, I'll call them."

"Well, we're going in _before_ them. I'll allow them as backup."

"_You'll_ allow," Seto said arrogantly with an eyebrow raised.

Jou shrugged back with a smirk. "Take it or leave it."

"And…if I leave it?" Seto, eyes shining, always the negotiator.

"They'll probably come after us anyway because they want something." He sighed impatiently with narrowed, hazel eyes flashing in Seto's direction. "Then, fine, let's go home and look over our shoulders for the next few months. Mokuba can't ever have a moment alone outside. Then, there's the guards we'll need for Yugi and Anzu. You'll have to have an armed escort to the toilet…"

Seto picked up the phone. "Where are we going? I won't ask you again."

"Right about now, I'd say that Pegasus must be getting tired of his house guests."

"No way!" Anzu said in total surprise.

"According to Namiko, the card was born at Industrial Illusions, and they think that Pegasus knows more than what he's telling. He didn't get himself off the hook by giving that card to Mokuba."

Mokuba smirked with the fantasy of a toon-Pegasus being tied up and poked by Namiko with the sharp end of a dagger.

"Well, it's not that hard to drop in on Pegasus' private island," Seto said, thinking out loud. "I've done it a number of times."

_Kaiba, now's not the time to point out your past ambitions, _Jounouchi thought nervously with his eyes cutting in Yugi's direction. He could feel a little sweat drop on the side of his head.

Their waitress suddenly appeared behind Yugi's chair with a small greeting card on a tray.

"For you, sir."

Yugi picked up the card and watched Anzu's frightened face for a fraction of a second while he opened it. "Believe in me," he said calmly and Anzu nodded. The waitress left.

The greeting card was, actually, a Duel Monster's card with a tiny, yellow sticky note attached. The card was printed in English and Yugi blinked at it.

"Let me see that," Seto said and took the card and note from Yugi before he could say anything. "The magic card says 'Painful Choice.' He scanned the table. They seemed confused. The Japanese version of the card is called 'Distressing Choice.'"

"Oh, I know that one," Mokuba said. "It's the kind of creepy card that Dark Bakurya would like, and you can only have one of those in your deck in America. Right now, it's banned in Japan."

Seto translated, "Select 5 cards from your deck and show them to your opponent. Your opponent must select one card that will be added to your hand. Discard the remaining cards to the Graveyard."

"Well, we don't need a translator for the note," Anzu said, looking at the quickly scrawled, narrow handwriting. "The choice is yours," was written in black ink.

"I guess it tells us that Namiko is with Pegasus. Kaiba must be right."

"Oh, it tells us much more than that," Kaiba said grimly.

"I know. It was pretty obvious to me, too," Jounouchi replied, looking worried.

"Okay, well, I'm lost," Anzu said with annoyance.

"Look at what the card says," Kaiba pointed to the green holo card with frightened people depicted on it. "Select 5 cards…"

"There's five of us," Anzu said with a nod.

"Show them to your opponent," Jou said, "and Namiko has met us." _Actually, she "knows" some of us better than others_, Jounouchi thought tartly.

"And Pegasus knows this somehow," Yugi added.

"Your opponent must select one…that will be added…" Kaiba said.

"Yugi." Anzu's voice sounded heartbroken.

"Discard the remaining…to the Graveyard," Jou said with an edge.

Mokuba looked up at his brother, "And going or not going is up to us."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Mokuba's not going. I'm sending him back to the mansion, regardless."

Mokuba stood up from his chair in protest. "You can't do that, Nii-sama!"

Seto glared at him. "I just did."

"Don't bother, Kaiba, the safest place for him is with you and me," Jounouchi said. Seto's glare now extended to Jou. "The last time I checked, he was my younger brother, not yours." Jou leaned forward on the table, angry. "And just who are you going to trust him with? The chauffeur? The cook? Those jerks in black? You pay them! And if someone pays a higher price?" Seto slammed his fist down and the busboy cleaning up the table next to them scurried away. "Look, you're asking me to…"

"Watch over him," Jou interrupted, "because brothers should take care of each other, and family takes care of family." Mokuba took his seat again--arms folded, nodding.

Anzu watched the faces around the table with a small smile_. We are a strange family, the five of us—right now._

"You're down to your last card, Nii-sama," he handed Painful Choice to his brother. "So, we travel together." Seto, still annoyed, saw what looked like relief on Mokuba's face. He was up from his seat again and standing next to Jounouchi with an arm around his shoulder. The two of them were looking back at him, expectantly.

Instead of Pyrrhic Victory, Seto now had Painful Choice in his shirt pocket. He pushed the card down into the material with a finger so that it wouldn't stick out.

_Why does it feel like I just lost a duel with Jounouchi?_ he thought grimly.

They were all inside Seto's helicopter by noon and it took off. The pilot was sitting up front with an empty seat beside him. The interior had three seats across, facing forward, occupied by Mokuba by the window, Jounouchi in the center, and Seto on the other end. Two seats facing them held Yugi and Anzu. It still mystified Jou how Yugi and Anzu managed to ride backwards in the helicopter and not get a sick stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want to trade places?" Jou asked, incredulous.

"We're fine!" Anzu said over the hum of the motor.

Anzu was busy showing Yugi a magazine that she'd picked up in Beppu called _Kansai Scene_. She was pointing to an article on traditional Japanese cuisine. Yugi, nodded enthusiastically and showed her one of the pictures on the opposite page. She whispered something in his ear. They laughed together.

The gentle rocking of the helicopter made Jounouchi slightly drowsy. He felt relaxed. It was fun to look across from him and see Yugi finally enjoying himself with Anzu. It was something that he'd hoped for for a long time

_I'll protect you both_, Jounouchi thought. _I know what Namiko's capable of. And I won't let Yugi go through what I just did. _He glanced over to Mokuba, too_. I'll help Kaiba take care of you. That's a promise._

Seto was checking his e-mail on his phone and glanced sideways at Jounouchi. He followed Jou's gaze to Yugi and Anzu. Seto took a short, huffy breath and began to delete old junk mail. The phone chirped back at him

The first one to fall asleep was Mokuba. He'd been staring out the rounded-square Plexiglas window near him and felt his eyes getting heavy. Seto looked on in mild surprise as Jounouchi carefully lifted his head to put a small pillow beneath it. The child woke up for a second, clutched the pillow with a mumbled "thanks," and dozed off again. Seto went back to deleting his old files. He'd cooled off a little bit and decided that he wanted to forget his grudge against Jounouchi. Seto found himself shaking his head in annoyance. Sometimes, Mutt could really piss him off. But, for some reason, it was hard to be mad at him for longer than an hour or two. When had that changed? In the past, he could be mad at Jou for days or weeks. His eyes casually drifted to Jounouchi. Jou, crooked smile and all, ruffled the child's hair softly.

"He really is a great little brother, you know. You're lucky, Kaiba."

"He has his moments," Seto chuckled and clicked open another message.

Very soon, Yugi and Anzu were asleep, too. Though, Jounouchi wasn't sure how Yugi could sleep in the position he was in: feet stretched out in the center, one arm behind his head---and the head was tilted to the far left--- the other arm around Anzu's shoulders.

Jounouchi looked forward. He felt tired, too, but didn't feel it enough at the moment to close his eyes. His body rocked with the slight turbulence that comes with air travel. He'd long since learned to ignore it.

"Ummm…Kaiba?"

"Yes?" Seto said, pretending to pay attention, but was busy pushing the "delete trash now" button.

"Gomenasai."

Seto's eyes cut in his direction, his mouth open slightly in shock.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I dunno. For siding with Mokuba instead of you. For…everything."

"Don't worry about it," Seto said and tried to get his mind focused on work again. "This time, you happen to be right. But don't quote me on it." He gave Jou a serious stare. "If you do, I'll deny it."

"Okay," he said quietly. Jou felt himself too tired to join in on their usual banter. Most of the time, he enjoyed it. But, right now, he simply felt sad for some reason.

They hit a patch of turbulence and Jounouchi found himself rocking against Seto gently. He did his best not to lean against him, but they touched anyway. Sometimes, it was only their shirt sleeves, sometimes not. Seto's eyes narrowed and he forced himself to focus on his work. But, Jounouchi's body felt delicious against him—if only for a fraction of a second. The helicopter shifted again and Jou realized that, to keep from irritating Kaiba, he'd need to brace himself by putting his right hand down on the edge of his narrow seat. Clearly, the seatbelt was not enough to keep him steady. Yes, he would have to just go ahead and do it. He reached down… and felt a hand. It was Seto! Jou's warm hand gripped his and they looked at each other in surprise.

"I didn't mean to," Jou said levelly, taking his hand away. He covered a yawn.

Seto nodded. Some part of him felt disappointed, though. He pushed the "delete" button again. "You look tired. Try to get some sleep, then."

Jou watched Seto out of the corner of his eye a little bit longer. What if they'd remained holding hands? His heart beat harder. _Just being by your side means something to me. Am I stupid or what?_

Seto squinted and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Jou saw Seto pull out a pair of reading glasses from a dark silver case and put them on his face. They were narrow, sharp rectangles in wire frames. _He needs reading glasses? I didn't know that, either…_ Seto scrolled down to an Internet web site on Japanese Industry and Market Reports.

Jounouchi rested his hands on his knees, closed his eyes, and tilted his blond head toward Seto. _Let's face it. I'm gay,"_ he thought tiredly, _Kaiba Seto is the only person I've ever met who's made me feel this way. But, I'm empty inside, too. Somehow, I've always imagined falling in love with someone who wanted me, too. Isn't that how the promise goes? But, maybe, that just isn't my fate or, for some reason, I don't deserve it._

Jounouchi turned his head slightly to look at Seto. And Seto could feel the stare, but ignored it._ Kaiba doesn't really care about me, not deep down. He'll sleep with anyone, if they appeal to him. I can't take anything that he does seriously._

Jou rested his eyes again_. I hate having a big, empty bed all to myself. But, I won't be like Kaiba. I don't want just anyone. Night after night, I don't want to fall asleep in the arms of someone who doesn't love me. Alone is better after all. And, maybe, living my life alone won't be so bad as the years pass. I've been on my own this long and I've managed. But, I'll cheer on Yugi and Anzu. Be happy, you guys._

"Jounouchi, I'd like to ask you something…" Seto began quietly, taking the glasses off his face and putting them back in the case. "Mutt?" He noticed that his conversation was one-sided. Looking over, he saw that Jou had fallen asleep. Jounouchi's body was relaxed, his head was tilted back, and he was making little snores that were, well, very amusing. One particularly "piggy" sounding one made Seto laugh inwardly. He felt a smile creeping up and tried to push it away. Seto leaned his head back into the headrest and watched Jou sleep a little while longer. It felt good, but a different kind of "good" than what he ever felt with Namiko or the others in his life, for that matter. Jou snored louder that time. Seto smiled. _Well, I'll admit that this is a little bit fun…_

They hit a sudden "bump" of turbulence and Jou's shoulder collided with Seto's—hard. He inhaled sharply, placing a hand to the stitches on his shoulder.

"Hurts," he groaned.

"Jounouchi?" Seto said with an edge to his voice.

Seto forgot to breathe for a second. He forced Jou's hand away from his shoulder. _Can't be_, Seto thought grimly, pulling the sleeve up and back, examining the bandage for blood. Nothing. The bandage was fine, clean and white, with no darkening stains. He put a hand to Jounouchi's cheek and looked into his face. The blond's eyes blinked for a brief second and then closed, head leaning gently against the headrest. He was sleeping normally again.

_Still asleep. Fine…_

Seto breathed a sigh of relief. He rested his forehead against Jounouchi's, eyes closed. They took another breath together.

"You are very hard on the heart," he said quietly.

_That blond hair is…really… soft…_

Seto noticed his hand was still there against Jou's cheek. Some part of him didn't really want to take it away. He regarded the face for a second longer, his head tilting. He never noticed before how long and thick Jounouchi's dark blond eyelashes were. Just beautiful. He could feel his heart again. Careful to avoid the bandage on the side of the face, Seto leaned in hesitantly, mouth slightly opened.

_It's not like I haven't wanted this for awhile now…_

He brushed his lips against Jou's cheek with a velvet motion. The face was soft, clean shaven, and smelled good.

Jou's body shifted with a slight chuckle. His head moved to Seto's shoulder, blond hair spilling all around. Seto felt his face flush. He glanced at the others. Everyone was still sound asleep.

Jounouchi tucked his head slightly under Seto's chin. Seto placed an arm around his shoulder and stroked a strand of blond hair, his eyes closed—enjoying the feeling.

_If this is the only way I can hold you, I'll take it._

"I like you, too," Seto whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mokuba was awakened by the short, crisp message from the pilot. "We'll be landing to refuel in a few minutes." Mokuba looked around him and a grin slowly spread across his face. Anzu was still snoozing, ladylike with knees and arms together. Yugi was in his sprawled out position. But it was Mutt and Nii-sama that truly amused him. Jounouchi had his head resting on Seto's shoulder. The blond face was nuzzled into his neck. How long had they been sleeping like that?

_Namiko teased Nii-sama about his "relationship" with Jounouchi. _Mokuba chewed his lower lip in thought_. Okay, I was a little shocked._ _Maybe, she really knew something that was going on._ _Maybe, she was jealous. Wouldn't that be great? I wonder how much of that night Mutt remembers…? Hmmm… I gotta find out about them, though. So, let's see how Nii-sama reacts to this._

_Okay, here we go._ He loosened his own seatbelt as much as possible. Then, he placed the small pillow that Jou gave him into Jounouchi's own lap. Mokuba rested his head on the pillow and took Jounouchi's hand in his. _Wow, he's got calluses._ _He must work hard_, Mokuba thought. _No, I need something better than this._ Mokuba moved Jou's hand to rest on his own small shoulder_. No, this won't work at all._ Jou's hand shifted to the side of Mokuba's face. _Perfect! I'm so glad Mutt's a heavy sleeper. Okay, we'll see how this goes!_

Before closing his eyes, he gently pushed Seto's ticklish spot just above the knee cap that Mokuba knew only too well. Seto opened his eyes slowly and blinked. Then, he startled awake when he realized that Mutt was still sleeping on him. Actually, it was more than that. In fact, they weren't just sleeping; they were cuddling.

_We can't be found like this_, he thought vaguely. _I'd better push him back. What a hard sleeper. Come to think of it, that was the best nap I've had in awhile._

Seto yawned, his senses slowly coming back to him along with a wish for more coffee. He looked down at Jou's lap in shock. _Hell!_ He panicked again. This time, he saw Mokuba's dark hair in Jounouchi's lap. _Oh, no! He saw us like that! Mokuba is really invading my personal life right now. Damn! _Seto looked closer. Jou's hand was resting lightly against Mokuba's face. The gesture was kind and soft. He felt a small pang of jealously. _Well_, he thought_, maybe I'm a little cold to Mokuba sometimes. And, I suppose, I could listen to him more often. He said he wants to spend more time with me. But, this is ridiculous!_

Seto took Jou's hand, very gently, and moved it away from Mokuba's face. For a sleeping eighteen year old, the hand was lighter than Seto expected. He felt his face redden as he tightened his grip around it. The hand squeezed back for a second. Seto felt afraid, for reasons he did not want to understand. Mokuba turned his head slightly and pretended to wake up. From his point-of-view, Jou and Seto's images were towering above him, holding hands…and Seto's face was practically livid.

_Gotcha_, Mokuba thought.

"You were faking; you little imp!" Seto hissed. "You weren't asleep at all."

Mokuba put a finger to his own lips and then made a pointing gesture to Jou.

"Sit back up!" he hissed again.

"Sorry?" Mokuba put a cupped hand to his ear. He stretched out luxuriously in Jou's lap. "I couldn't hear you," he whispered so as not to wake Jounouchi too soon. He gave his brother a monkey grin.

Seto shot back that "I'll-kick-your-ass-you-idiot" look that he was world famous for.

"You're in love." Mokuba mouthed the words.

Seto stared back coldly.

"Love."

Seto felt the fury building. He could see Namiko in his mind's eye. She was taunting him and threatening Jounouchi. The sharp edge of the dagger. There was blood everywhere. Jou was lying on his side, his life ebbing away.

"Tell him," Mokuba whispered.

"I'll tell _you_ something," Seto said and looked with dark eyes at Mokuba. "Fool, what are you thinking? Love is weak. It's _weak_. And I've told you that before." His whispers were angry and harsh.

The smile quickly faded from Mokuba's eyes. He meant no real harm, deep down. He just wanted a bit of fun—and to tease his big brother as always. He really thought he could do that and get away with it.

Seto felt a sudden flash of guilt as Mokuba straightened up and sat back down in his own chair again. "As you say, Nii-sama," the child sighed under his breath. He adjusted his seat belt to be just a bit tighter than comfortable. It didn't matter, really. Nothing mattered, after all.

"Look, Mokuba. I…" _I'm sorry that I was too hard on you again. _He leaned Jou's body back. Jou shifted his head. He seemed to be waking up.

"You're right, Nii-sama. You're always _right_." The child shrugged, but didn't look at him. His soft voice was a mixture of insult and anger. "Love, for anyone, is weakness. And I should have known. I've watched you enough times with _Namiko_."

Seto jerked his face as though he'd been slapped.

"It was 'love.' Right?"

Seto looked away.

"You wouldn't have touched her like that unless you cared about her."

"Now's not the time…" Seto growled.

Leaning past Jou and looking into Seto's eyes, "I saw her hand on you under the table when I dropped my napkin." _None of this makes sense to me, Nii-sama._ Staring out the window, he said, "What I don't understand is how quickly you can change your heart—."

He could feel his blood pressure rising. Angry, Seto pushed his body against the seat. He felt he was going to say something, and he didn't want it to be a shout.

_One last thing, just because I'm __that__ mad at you, Baka Nii-sama… _"When I grow up, what if I become…you?" Mokuba said to the reflection of Seto in the window.

Now, Seto was certain he wanted to throttle his little brother! He'd never been so insolent before. But, Jou yawned and stretched. Something seemed to be strange, but he was hazy and needed a moment to focus. "Hey, Mokuba?" he said while giving his sleepy head a quick scratch, "I think your pillow's in my lap for some reason." Jou blinked. Confusion was written all over his face. He noticed that Mokuba wasn't looking at him. His head was down and his jaw was set—angry or sad, he couldn't tell which.

"Something going on?" Jounouchi asked, head turning right and left_. I think I just woke up in the middle of something. Definitely not good. I guess these two argue sometimes._

"Sorry, Jounouchi, but I was trying to start a pillow fight with you while you were sleeping," he lied, "and Nii-sama was scolding me." What Jou thought were hands in Mokuba's lap were really clinched fists. "I'm truly sorry," Mokuba said with a short bow to Jounouchi.

The bow to Jounouchi set Seto's teeth on edge. Mokuba didn't bow to anybody, as far as he knew. Jou's eyes were wide. _Definitely__ not good_, he thought.

Mokuba felt upset and his small heart was beating hard. _I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry that Nii-sama won't confess to you. I'm truly sorry that he believes love is weak, and he'll be lonely for it. I'm truly sorry that I just lied to someone I'm starting to respect. I'm sorry._

Jounouchi gave an accusing glance to Seto, who was sitting next to him with arms crossed. The frown on his face was a puzzle, too.

"This is nothing. So, go easy on him," Jou said to Seto and turned away before Seto could scowl at him, too—which he did.

"Mokuba, hey, I'm not one hundred percent just yet." Jou tried to get Mokuba to face him by leaning down when he talked. "But, I'm sure Kaiba, here, was just looking out for me. You know, he actually does that sometimes." Mokuba gave Jou a strange, almost heartbroken stare that made no sense. Jounouchi didn't know why, but decided to let it pass. He continued, "But I'll play something else with you later on." He cut his eyes at Seto for a second and smirked. _Oh, this will really needle him._ "You know, I heard that your brother has a chess set in his bedroom."

Hearing that, Seto's eyes widened. _Careful, Jounouchi, don't say too much…_

"He does," the child pouted slightly.

"Maybe he'll let us borrow it sometime. We can play."

Mokuba brightened up a little. "You do know that I'll beat you," he mumbled back. "Nii-sama taught me how to play."

Jounouchi smiled. "Spoken like a true Kaiba. I wouldn't expect anything less. You'll have to do your best, you know, because I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid. Fair's fair."

"I want to duel you, too," Mokuba said, feeling better.

"Good. I'll look forward to it."

Mokuba grinned at Jounouchi and turned to the window again. "It looks like we're going to land," he said, pointing to Nagoya Airport. "We need to refuel."

Much to everyone's relief, the helicopter touched down on the landing pad.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, we will start refueling right away." The pilot gave a quick bow and left.

"Welcome to Nagoya Airport," Mokuba groaned. Mokuba could feel his happy moment with Jounouchi fading into a vague memory. He was tired from his travels and the fatigue was starting to get to him despite the nap. "I've been here so many times, I feel like I should have a room here." The child sighed, casting a hurt glance at Nii-sama, and said, "I'm going to go find a drinks machine."

"Good idea," Anzu said, more than happy to walk around and stretch. She caught her blue skirt before the wind did and pressed it down a little as she walked.

"I'm with you," Yugi said. He had a hand to his back and was wondering what he'd done to get that tight knot on his left side.

"You'd better be," she laughed back cutely.

Jou smiled at them in a kind of distant, dreamy way that deeply annoyed Seto. He watched Jounouchi walk in the direction of a green sign that said "passengers" with an arrow. His hands were in his pockets.

_Should I follow him or not?_ Seto wondered. He looked at the sky for a second. Seto wasn't really the contemplative type, but something was nagging at his soul. Mokuba was still mad at him, and Jounouchi just tried to play peacemaker. None of it felt right. The shadows shifted on the ground. How long had he been standing there?

Suddenly, Seto found a black coffee steaming under his nose. The Styrofoam cup released little puffs up into the air.

"Truce?" came Mokuba's voice.

Seto looked down to see Mokuba-- his right arm raised and the cup held up as an offering.

"Okay," Seto said stiffly, taking the drink. He looked away and took a sip. It tasted like warmed-over mud. He forced back a grimace and took another sip.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I was thinking," Mokuba mumbled.

Seto's eyebrows pushed together. The apology was starting to make him feel uncomfortable all over again.

"I've known…about…the…others."

Seto's eyes widened at that. Choking a little, he gulped down a large mouthful. _Why do people always do this when I'm drinking coffee? _

"I've never said anything about them. So, please accept my apology."

Mokuba turned to leave and saw, at a distance by the doorway, Jounouchi watching them with a smirk. Mokuba gave a thumbs-up to him, and saw Jou throw back his head in a silent laugh. He started to walk in Jou's direction.

"Mokuba?" Seto said without looking behind. His eyes were drawn to the cup instead.

"Nii-sama?"

"Why, this time, did you bother to say something?"

"Because," Mokuba said, smiling at the figure in the distance who had a mop of blond hair and a crooked grin leaning against the door frame, "Jounouchi is the one I'd choose, if I were you—which I'm not."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The chain link fence, with the rusing "Private! Keep out" sign, marking the boundary to the property rattled as all five of them tried to climb over it at once. It seemed much taller than the ones that Jounouchi was used to in Domino City—the ones he climbed quickly to get away from the police when they stole something. Most of Hirutani's gang would hop over first and Jou always followed them, knowing the climb would slow him down. Jounouchi could remember his hands, much smaller and smoother in those days, gripping onto the chain link in fright.

"I hate this island already," Mokuba complained, pulling himself up. "I wish we could have landed closer to the house."

"I think that would ruin the element of surprise," Anzu said back, fighting her billowing skirt. Yugi smiled but peeked at her anyway.

"Oh, hell!" Jou said, losing his grip and tumbling.

Four sets of feet landed on the other side.

Yugi looked over his shoulder to see Jounouchi hanging on the fence by one leg--the blue jean material dangling him. "Jounouchi?" he said, wide eyed and vastly amused. "I thought you knew how to climb one of these."

"I guess the 'climbing' part he knew. He just didn't master the 'going over' part," Anzu laughed playfully. "And, Jounouchi, I managed to do it in a skirt. Ha!"

"Maybe he needs after school tutoring," Yugi joked again.

"Very funny," Jou shot back in mock amusement. His face and ears were turning ink.

Yugi walked over to Jounouchi. "I swear, I have to watch you every second."

Seto felt his face twitch. _I've heard that line before,_ he thought grimly. He placed a hand in front of Yugi and stopped him. Seto's face curled into a twisted smile. _Oh, I'm really going to enjoy this._ "I think we should just leave him here."

"Wha-?" Jou said, looking incredulous.

"Yeah, I think we should. Let's leave him behind. He's always getting into trouble, and he doesn't listen to anybody. Isn't that right, Mutt?"

"You're just being mean, Kaiba!" Jounouchi barked back, face redder now. "I'm getting really tired of you always picking on me."

"Don't like it? Okay, let's see you duel your way out of this one. Spout some "heart of the cards" crap, too, while you're at it."

"Kaiba!" Jou growled.

"Hey, are you turning that color because you're upside down, or because I'm right?" Seto smirked back, but suddenly felt a pang of guilt when he noticed that Jou's blond mop of hair had fallen away from his face and the bandage to Jou's head could be seen. He felt worse when he noticed the bite marks on Jou's wrist. They were a purpley-green color now. He forced the feeling away.

"I can get down on my own!" Jou fumed.

"So, you're not admitting that you do need help," Seto said sarcastically, walking forward and bending low to Jou's face. Jou's arms were loose, pointing toward the ground. The weedy, overgrown grass was tickling his fingertips.

"But, you're all a team," Seto said, sarcasm dripping. He strolled back to the others arrogantly. "So, why don't you try listening to Anzu for once?" Kaiba said, arms folded defiantly. "After all, she's the 'rah, rah, let's-work-together' cheerleader."

"Did he just mention you?" Yugi asked Anzu, looking a bit shocked. Anzu's face showed very little surprise. She said back, "I think he's just trying to make Jounouchi mad. And, right now, we really don't need to have an argument on our hands if we're trying to sneak into Pegasus' mansion."

"Kaiba, you are a total and complete-" Jounouchi began with clenched teeth, and heard the sound of his jeans ripping at the ankle where he was caught. He dipped a little closer to the ground. It was a talon-shredding sound that Kaiba had heard in nightmares and his face went blank for a second. _Oh,no! I know that look._ Even upside down, Jounouchi could see it. "Kaiba?" he said with a note of panic. _I've gotta get to him!_ He had the chain link to his back and Jou wondered for a second if he really could get his fingers inside and gain some sort of leverage—maybe twist around or something. He scrambled a bit, reached up, and fell back--even though it hurt like hell. Jounouchi's shirt untucked itself and, before he knew it, the shirt fell—folds of cloth layering around his chin and shoulders.

The four of them gaped at Jounouchi, not believing what they were seeing.

"O-Ouch," Mokuba said, staring in a kind of horrored fascination. Anzu placed her hands to her mouth while Yugi stared without breathing. His mouth was hanging open slightly, eyes filling with tears. But it was Seto's stare that hurt the worst. Jounouchi saw it and wanted to run, disappear into nothing, die… Kaiba Seto was giving him a look of unmistakable revulsion.

It was hard to look at him, but he couldn't stop. Like a sleepwalker, he approached Jounouchi. "I knew about your shoulder and I guessed there were other…problems. I truly had no idea…"

Jounouchi's chest, which had a thin cloud of chest hair, was covered in fist-size bruises. Some of the bluish-black marks actually showed where individual fingers had been balled up and slammed into him. There were other bruises on his collarbone and shoulders. His torso had been slashed in two places. The first, a particularly deep one, was the length of a ruler and curved down at an angle. Although it missed Jounouchi's left nipple, it sliced an arc through the narrow, pinkish areola. The long slash was starting to look red and irritated. The smaller, lighter one that Seto and Mokuba knew about from when Namiko sliced Jou's shirt open looked as though it was starting to heal but had crusted over.

_Maybe that's where some of the blood was coming from when she dragged him across the floor,_ Seto thought, his soul sickening.

Seto's eyes narrowed. He reached out a hand but stopped himself before touching some small, perfectly round burns above the stomach. His eyes flicked back to the shoulder bruises. _They held him down… _"When we were back at the table…before you told us we were coming here…you said, 'when they were done with me'…," Seto began.

Jounouchi turned his head away. "Just-just get me down, you guys," he said quietly.

"Mokuba," Seto ordered, "climb the fence and see if you can free his leg."

"Right," Mokuba said, more than glad to give his brother a hand. The chain fence rattled metallically as he climbed. Looking down briefly, "Those round ones? What did that to him, Nii-sama?"

_Those are cigarette burns_, Seto thought angrily, his jaw set. "Don't ask questions! We need to get him down," he barked and Mokuba shuddered, working harder. Nii-sama never took that tone with him. But he was too alarmed to think much more beyond that.

He pulled with all his strength. "Nii-sama, I can't! There's a hole in the denim up here and the material is pulled too tight to shift."

"I'll help," Yugi said, not waiting for Seto to agree. He jumped onto the fence and climbed up the other side.

With Yugi on the right and Mokuba on the left, the two of them grabbed the thick material and pulled—trying to shred it or shift it—not caring which.

"Let's see if we can get my puppy down this time," Seto complained to himself. "Jounouchi?" He reached down for Jou. "Put your arm around my neck." He started to lift the body. Seto placed an arm under Jounouchi's head, trying to support it. "Can you bend a little?" he asked.

"I'll try," Jou said, relieved not to be upside down anymore. He could feel the wonderful flow of blood going to more of his body. Suddenly, his arms bent and pressed against his ribs.

"What do you mean by 'try'?" Seto asked, worried again. "Why are you breathing like that?" He placed a hand on Jounouchi's side and pushed slightly. In his arms, Jounouchi recoiled, taking a sharp breath. Jou's hand gripped Seto's shoulder and nails dug in. Seto winced but took the pain. He held on to Jounouchi. It was going to take a firm grip to hold onto him, too. Yugi and Mokuba stared down in shock.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi called in a panicked voice.

"What else is wrong with you?" Seto breathed, looking angry. "I want the whole truth."

The blond forced his face to smile. "Why? You never tell it. Mr. 'Unlucky'." Jou tried to make himself laugh, but couldn't manage it. Tears came to his eyes instead.

"We've almost got it, Nii-sama!" Mokuba called from above.

"The truth," Seto demanded again, his face sincere.

_Those blue eyes. I'd tell him anything if…_

"My ribs…in the middle… may be… a little bit… cracked the doctor said."

"Didn't they tape you up?" Yugi called from above.

"I took it off."

Seto's face shot up. "I don't care if you have to shred the material with your teeth, get him down now!" Mokuba and Yugi looked at each other with determined faces. They shoved their fingers in the ragged hole with the fence wire poking through and pulled in opposite directions. Seto could hear the material rip almost immediately. The sound didn't bother him this time. His heart was beating too loudly.

The blond collapsed into Seto's arms. His lungs made an awful squeaking sound when it did. Seto suppressed a shudder.

Just breathing hurt. Jounouchi held his ribs. For a second, Jou's eyes were closed and his head was leaning against a strong shoulder. As much as his ribs hurt, being in Seto's arms felt warm and wonderful.

"You had no business coming here," Seto growled down at Jounouchi, ruining the moment. "And, like a complete idiot, I let you trick me into bringing you along."

Jounouchi tried to smile again, "Guilty as charged. I just didn't want to be left behind." _You wanted the truth, Kaiba. There it is._

"So, you're endangering yourself," Seto scowled deeply.

"Do you think Kaiba really cares?" Yugi said to Anzu, jumping down from the fence. She shrugged back with an amused smile. But, then, looking around-- she grew concerned. "I think we need to move on. We might get a better view of the mansion from this direction." She pointed ahead of them.

Yugi made a gesture toward Jounouchi—trying to touch a shoulder. "I'll carry Mutt," Seto announced as almost a chore but Mokuba knew that wasn't the truth. He also knew that no one would be allowed to touch Jou from this point on. Mokuba hid a smile and prattled on with Yugi—secretly guiding him toward Anzu, who was ahead of them. It wouldn't be hard to distract the pointy-haired one if his eyes followed her.

Seto walked through the tall grass with Jounouchi in his arms. Legs dangled.

"Kaiba?"

"What now?" Seto said, trying to avoid a prickly looking bush. It was an awkward patch of ground to maneuver, too.

"Please, never do that again." He leaned his head against Seto's shoulder—tired and sad inside. The fuss they all made over him just now was embarrassing when he thought back over on it. Seto noticed, for the first time, that Jounouchi's skin naturally had a warm scent that smelled vaguely like sandalwood. He noticed it when they were sleeping together, too, but it didn't exactly register with him at the time. It just felt comforting back then.

_Please…?_ "Since when do you ever use 'please' with me?"

"Just don't do it again."

"Do 'what' again?" He could feel irritation building now. Jou could really annoy the hell out of him sometimes.

"Look at me…like…I make you sick inside."

Seto's eyes cut away. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now. But, he had to make everything seem okay, too. He wanted his sense of "normal" back because he didn't know what he was feeling. He said quietly, "Be real. I do that to you at school all the time."

Jou shook his head and blond hair brushed against Seto's face. "No, you don't. Not for real, you don't."

Seto could feel his heart beat harder, and it wasn't just from the minor strain of carrying Jou. He took a few more cautious steps. "Oh, you know that for a fact, do you?" Seto said, trying to force his voice back to the way it usually was—the way they always spoke to each other.

"Yeah, I do." Jou rested his head against Seto again. The faint smell of sandalwood returned. "Just like I know that I grab your collar when I'm mad because…it's the only way I can touch you in front of the others." Jounouchi whispered the last part in his ear. "And, a couple of times at school, I even let you hit me."

Seto took a shallow breath. He remembered those times, too.

_Why?_ his eyes were asking.

"Guess."

Seto stopped while the others walked on. Seto's face flushed. He put his head down. He started moving again.

"Mutt?"

"Yeah?"

"When it comes to confessions, your timing really sucks."

Jounouchi looked up into his face and laughed. Seto looked down with a thin smile.

_I know you want to laugh, too_, Jou thought. _Why can't you just do it?_

Jounouchi watched the three in front trudging on—fighting tall grass. Anzu was taking big, awkward steps. Yugi held her forearm and guided her along, too. Mokuba walked behind the couple, nudging them forward without looking backward himself.

"Are you okay with it?" Jou asked.

Seto glanced at others in front of him and walked on. "Yes."

Softly, Jou put a finger to his lips and then pressed it against Seto's. He was surprised when Seto kissed it.

Jou watched Seto's face return to the usually stern look that it always held. Jounouchi leaned against him.

"Mutt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Be careful about doing that in front of other people. I might have to bite a finger off to save face."

"I can handle pain. Don't worry about me," Jou said quietly.

Seto tightened his arms and lifted Jounouchi a little higher.

_But, I do worry. And there's nothing you can say that will change that._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They stopped at a thin spot in the grass that Anzu picked. Pegasus Crawford's white, sprawling mansion was several meters away—but, even so, it looked enormous.

Seto put Jounouchi down on the ground. But, to everyone's surprise, he wasn't exactly as gentle as they'd expected—considering the fact that he'd carried Jou the whole way. Jou's butt hit the ground hard.

"You know, I'm still annoyed as hell that you didn't let us know how injured you are," Seto said, hands on his hips.

_Yes, I'm going to be harder on you now that I know how we feel about each other. And you're not going to like what I have to do next. Deal with it._

Jou looked to Yugi for support, but found an equally annoyed look on his rounded face, too.

"You could have just told us," Anzu said with a shrug in a gentler tone. "We're your friends."

"Sorry, guys. I really wanted to come, though."

Seto pulled out his mobile phone from his trouser pocket and tossed it lightly to Jounouchi, who caught it with both hands.

_Hmmm… this phone's still warm. Nice. Hey, wait a minute… _

"Nice catch," Seto said smugly. Jou blinked up at him. "Mutt, give us fifteen minutes and then call the number marked 'mission.' That will send in our people."

"Kaiba" Jou began angrily, "you promised that we'd be the ones to get in there first, not those jerks in black."

"I did tell the truth. The four of us are going in first."

"Four?!" Jou shot back, livid.

Jou was challenging him, which was starting to annoy Seto to no end. "You can't expect to go in there considering the condition you're in." Kaiba's voice was getting deeper and more stubborn with each word. "I had to carry you the whole way here. A few minutes ago, you didn't have the strength to get back across the fence to the helicopter."

Jou stared daggers at Kaiba. Anzu hid a smile behind her hand and Jounouchi glared at her, too.

"As I said, give us fifteen minutes to get to the house. If I can, I'll call you from there. If it's safe, you can join us."

"And if you don't call?" Jou said, growling down at Seto's phone.

"As I said…Do I have to keep repeating myself? Call the number marked "mission" and my people will be here in another ten minutes."

"And just how could your 'people' get here so quickly?" Jou asked, waiting to catch Kaiba in a lie.

"They're on standby just off shore. I called them before we left the airport. But, you've probably guessed that by now."

"Kaiba, I'm so mad at you!" Jou said between clenched teeth.

"Spare me," he said with a shrug. "I'm used to you being mad at me." _I know you think I'm abandoning you. But I just can't risk it. Go ahead and hate me if it makes you feel better,_ he thought Seto began to walk away, "If the rest of you are coming, then fine."

"Hey," Jou called after Seto as he walked away, "wait a minute! Didn't some of these jerks in black once put a gun to my head? Like the Death-T games? I seem to remember that. Now, _I'm_ the one calling _them_ to come."

"Yes," Seto said, still walking away, "it's this little thing called 'irony.' I'll explain the concept further to you the next time I see you."

_Mutt, can't you see that I'm protecting you? It's going to be dangerous in there. I can't protect you and fight the way I need to. It will be hard enough having Mokuba with me._

Jounouchi was fuming. His fists were balled up at his sides. "Kiss my ass, Kaiba!"

Kaiba Seto stopped in his tracks and turned around with a dangerous expression. The others stopped, too, and watched them. Seto's eyes seemed to say, "Do you really want a response to that?"

"Just go," Jounouchi said, defeated, throwing a pebble toward the house, knowing that it would never make it.

"Fine," Seto said and made his way toward the house with his three companions.

Jounouchi watched them go. Their figures grew smaller and faded away. Thanks to the tall grass, there came a point when Yugi's hair couldn't be seen, either.

Jounouchi felt lonely. _The story of my life_, he thought. He was waiting for the fifteen minutes to pass. But part of him didn't want to. A part of him wanted to be with Yugi—to look out for him the way he always did. What if Yugi died? He cared about Anzu and Mokuba, that was true. But a lot of who he was now came from his friendship with Yugi. Namiko said she'd be after him and, most likely, she was there, too. But, Jou also wanted to be with Seto. No, he _needed_ to be with Seto—for better or for worse.

Jounouchi opened the cell phone and called the number stored inside marked "mission." He began walking toward the house—stepping around tall weeds and stumbling on the uneven ground.

"Yeah, I'm one of the guys with Kaiba Seto," Jou said in a serious tone. "There's been a _slight_ change in plans…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Seto entered the study, unimpressed. It was pretty much what he expected— ornate French furniture, rich wood paneling with fine details worked in by craftsmen, and champagne colored silk curtains. And he was not at all surprised to see Pegasus sitting at a writing desk, pen in hand and a cup of tea steaming in a frilly tulip-shaped cup at his side.

"Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus said, looking surprised. The curtain of silver hair hung in front of one eye. "Didn't you and Yugi get my warning? I'm really surprised that you've bothered to come. Or, did you miss me _that much_?"

Seto took a seat without being offered one. He was sitting directly across from Pegasus now. "Okay, Mr. Fancy Pants, tell me all about Pyrrhic Victory."

Pegasus eyed the door, walked over, and closed it. "It might be a good idea to keep your voice down. Lucky for you, they've taken over the house, kicked out my people, and…well…. ignore me most of the time." He cast Seto a sadistic smirk. "Besides that, why would I bother to tell _you_ anything?"

Just looking at Pegasus made him want to grind his teeth. _So weak_, he thought. "Well, can you call a man who is not in control of his own house a 'man'?" Seto was listening for the sound of footsteps. He didn't hear any, which told him that he was safe for a few minutes at least.

"Oh, you're a fine one to be calling himself a 'man.' I've been having the most interesting conversations with an assassin named "Namiko." She's here, by the way," Pegasus glanced toward the closed door and smiled vaguely.

Seto got up from his seat and walked over to Pegasus. He had him by the collar and was staring darkly into his face. "Well, I'm 'man enough' to teach you a few things, though."

"Please, don't bother, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus smirked. "Despite rumors to the contrary, my gate doesn't swing both ways."

"What?!" Seto said. He was coming close to putting a fist in Mr. Prissy's mouth. Instead, he slapped him hard. Pegasus took the blow and pulled his collar back. He stood up. Pegasus, red mark glowing on his cheek, turned back slightly and said, "Just a slap? It turns out you're much different than I expected."

Seto sat back down in the chair stiffly. _If I knock out his teeth right now, he won't be able to say much, and it could draw attention. I could be outnumbered before I know it. So, I'll just have to put up with him for a minute or two._

"So, you're going to believe an assassin? Or, maybe you just want her for yourself?" Seto growled. Seto knew it wasn't true, but it felt good to kick him. Maybe he could do it a little harder. "Well, then, let me tell you because you, obviously, want her in your bed. Namiko is really out of your league." Seto smirked in the chair and crossed his legs casually. "If you pull back her hair and kiss the back of her neck, she's a wild woman. She'll break you in half and molest the pieces." Seto could see rage building in Pegasus' face. "Then again, I'd love to see that, but I'm not into watching—if you know what I mean by 'watching'."

Pegasus, absolutely livid, leaned against his desk and folded his arms across his chest. Seto was surprised to see him drop the "fancy pants" image that he always wore. In the past, no matter what happened between them, including the time he decked Pegasus in the face during the Pyramid of Light incident, he always kept the foppish ways and silly dialogue. But, this time, the rage was real and Pegasus was not afraid to show it.

He pulled the black string tie off and threw it down to the antique carpet. His red coat followed. Pegasus was rolling up his shirt sleeves. His face was set.

"I know that a cold-hearted fuck-up like you won't understand what I'm about to say. But, I'll use little words---in Japanese---and maybe you'll get my point."

"Pick whatever language you like. You're still an ass. Oh, I can say "ass" in English, Yankee, and maybe you'll get my point," Seto replied tartly.

"I met her in Las Vegas and, by some miracle of God, she loved me, too." The effeminate drawl was missing from Pegasus' voice now. It surprised Seto, but he masked his feelings.

"I know someone like you can't understand the concept of love, the concept of marriage, but, there you have it, Kaiba-boy." He glared at Seto—who only feigned attention.

Pegasus, single eye shining, "And you will never know what it is to be happy with the with person you want most in this world. To be together. To hold that person in your arms night after night and feel them with you, next to you. You can't. You have no attachment to anyone or anything in this world. And I loved Cyndia!"

Pegasus glared at Seto again. "I can say my lover's name. Can you?"

Seto repressed a flinch.

"Is her name Namiko?"

Seto looked up. "No," he said quickly.

"You prove my point," Pegasus glared. "I gave Cyndia my heart, and I gave her my name. And, when she died, I had to let go of her cold hand--and order her tombstone and pick out her grave. And bury her alone. And, believe me, when your lover dies, you want to go with them."

For a second, Seto's face almost betrayed him. _I guess, that explains it_, he thought.

Pegasus tore at his collar and the white material ripped. "I've drawn her face a thousand times. It never feels any better. And I draw her face over and over and…I keep hoping that if I do, I can feel her next to me for only a moment. I draw her in my heart, and I draw her in my dreams.

Kaiba looked back blankly.

Pegasus, still angry, leaned forward. "Do you know what I hope for you, Kaiba-boy? I hope your lover dies first. To see the light die out in their eyes…and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Frankly, I don't think you can handle the pain. And it will change you, mind my words. And I hope your heart withers a little more as each season passes."

Kaiba sighed. "I've allowed you to rant long enough. I'm bored."

"I can't part with Cyndia and I can't let go of her image—because that's all I have left." Pegasus was in Kaiba's face now. "So, never imply that I'm cheating on her."

Kaiba closed his eyes for a second and sighed. Getting up, he pushed Pegasus backward hard with one hand and said, "You don't have the card with you, so I'll be leaving now."

"You're right," Pegasus laughed back in the way he always did. "I don't want a card made of ink mixed with blood. My stupid assistant, Leo Cho, thought he could make a card that would give him power. All it did was get him killed." The tone of voice was silly and foppish now.

"How?" Seto asked, standing by the door.

"A name…Namiko."

Seto nodded. "And, just what kind of 'power' was this Leo guy looking for?

"According to the field notes that I translated from English to Japanese for those _people_," Pegasus gestured at the door, "the stone tablet and the card together could wield the powers of the universe."

"A stone tablet?"

Pegasus nodded. "They recently stole an Egyptian stone tablet. But, they've known about it for almost one year."

"Where is it now?"

"My art gallery…"

"And this all means?"

"Who knows?" Pegasus said with a weak shrug. "But part of the tablet has a figure that looks exactly like Yugi-boy's face. And there's two impressions in the tablet for two bodies to lie down on it."

"Two bodies?" Seto's face twitched into a twisted, almost wicked smile.

"Pull your mind out of the gutter, Kaiba-boy. I think it's a sacrificial altar. And, if that's true, somebody's going to die."

_Not just "somebody." It could be two "somebodies."_ Seto's eyes widened. He put his hand on the knob and listened for footfalls outside. There was nothing. Seto said, before leaving, "Just curious, exactly whose blood did he use to make the card?"

"His own."

"Go figure…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Seto came around the corner from Pegasus' study just in time to see Jou sneaking in through the adjoining French doors. _Crap! He caught me!_ The blond's whole body stiffened up and his face looked guilty.

Seto couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What, the hell, are you doing here?" he spat angrily as Jou approached him. He was trying to keep his voice down, but…"We had a plan. Do you ever listen? You're always doing this. You never learn. You never follow the rules. Rules don't apply to you. You never do as you're told. You don't care. Why do I even bother? I should just put a great big dog collar on you…"

"Oh, _yeah_?" Jounouchi hissed back in his face, dripping with sarcasm, "Well, thanks a whole hell-of-a-lot! And I love you, too." _Kaiba can be such an ass sometimes! Ugh! _ He looked around, anywhere but Seto, running his hands angrily through his hair. "Okay, fine…! Where are the others?" he asked impatiently, feeling his blood boil.

"What did you just say?" Seto fumed. What Jou said made him even angrier than what he was feeling a minute ago.

"I think you just suggested putting a collar on _me__ for not obeying __you_" Jounouchi said, looking absolutely livid. It felt like they were in school again, arguing in front of the lockers. But, in this case, it was more like hissing whispers. "I am a _person_, not a _dog_. And it's not the kind of thing you say to someone."

"Oh, and what you said is okay?" Seto shot back, dangerously close to the blond's face. His fists were clenched. He wanted to kick Jou hard, very hard.

"I am not sorry about what I said," Jounouchi looked into blue eyes with a scowl, "but I am… sorry… about the way I said it."

"And your timing, again, really sucks. You really piss me off sometimes," Seto complained bitterly, backing down a bit.

"Yeah, well, I'm mad…that…you're mad," Jounouchi said lamely. _Why do I want him? Why? Could someone explain to me why? I would not be feeling this bad if it weren't for the fact that I want him. Ugh!_

"This way, Mutt," Seto growled.

Jou followed Seto down the next hall.

_Mutt, huh? I piss you off? Hello? Do you ever look at yourself? What a total jerk. I hate him and the prissy "rich guy" clothes that he wears. I hate his arrogant walk, too. And he needs to tuck his shirt in. And, he's got a cute butt, which has nothing to do with this. And, okay, he has a point that I changed things without telling anyone. Still, he's always in charge and always in control. And I'm not going to give in to him every time he wants things his way. I'm not afraid to argue with him. But…maybe, I did overreact a little. And that sarcastic "I love you" was probably not the best way to confess my feelings, even if it was true… Okay, I kind of wish I could take that back. If he'd said that to me, in the same way, I'd feel…_

With each step, he started to calm down a little bit more. By the next hallway, he was starting to kick himself for blurting out out half the things he said. Seto was still looking mad, too. His profile was set and angry. And, he knew, Seto could be angry and stay angry for a very long time. Staying quiet would be the best thing. Jou kept looking for people, for movement…but there wasn't anyone in this part of the mansion. Jounouchi looked at Kaiba again.

"Hey, Kaiba?" Jou gritted his teeth a bit before saying it. "I'm sorry."

Seto shot him an angry glare.

"Yeah, you hate me. I guess…we should break up, huh?" Jou joked quietly.

"Were we ever together?" Seto said, distracted, scanning the hallway.

"It was a bad joke, _forget it_."

"You'll probably tell bad jokes the day you die, too," Seto said.

"Yeah, but then, you'll be rid of me," Jou laughed quietly.

Seto's glare spoke volumes this time. Jou backed down quickly and hazel eyes looked away. _There's no winning with you, is there?_

"So, where are my men?" Seto asked, looking angry all over again in his direction.

"Well, I kinda…"

"Spill it…!"

"I told them the plan had changed. They need to be here in forty-five minutes and that we weren't entering the house until they showed up."

"Great… just, great…you lied," Seto said, blue eyes filled with fury all over again. He was back to wanting to throttle Jounouchi.

"We can do this," Jou whispered. "And I don't want a big shoot out."

"I know what you want, but it's not possible anymore," Seto said close to Jou's face. "I just had a talk with Pegasus. Namiko isn't just a pretty girl who's good in bed."

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes at Seto, crossing his arms angrily at the mention of "pretty" and "in bed." "Thanks for reminding me," the blond said in a flat, even tone.

Seto rolled his eyes. "If I said that it meant nothing to me, would you believe me?"

"Sadly…yes."

Seto continued, "She's an assassin. We do not want to meet up with her again. So, now, the plan's changed—again . We are getting everyone out of here!"

"Oh, hell," Jounouchi said.

"I should have known by the way she worked you over in front of me. But, if we'd followed _my plan_ to begin with… Oh, this was done. It was settled!" Seto closed his eyes and tried to bring his blood pressure down. "And this is pointless." Seto fumed quietly. "Follow me."

Seto opened the narrow hall closet and pulled out Mokuba from his hiding place.

"Nii-sama? Did you find ol' Fancy Pants?"

"Yes, he told me a few things. I'll have to tell you later."

"Jounouchi?" the child said, looking up at Jou, "You're here, too. But, you seem kinda mad. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Jou said, trying to cheer up and look happier than what he really felt. "It's just that I'm with him," he gestured to Seto, "and he annoys me half the time."

"Get used to it," Mokuba said with a shrug and followed Seto. "So, what are we doing now, Nii-sama?"

"We're finding Yugi and Anzu…and getting out of here."

"Right," Mokuba said and walked three paces behind his older brother.

The hallway opened up into a great room. It had a formal fireplace and Italian furniture that dominated in shades of turquoise. Jounouchi and Seto's eyes became accustomed to the dimly lit room and saw the crumpled figure of the short yakuza lying face down on the floor. A red puddle lay beneath him. It had spread out and soaked into the floor. He had a short stack of money and three rare Duel Monsters cards lying near his right hand. There was a metal cup and a pair of dice on the sideboard.

Mokuba peered around Jou and stared in horror. "Nii-sama! Look!" Jou gently pushed Mokuba back behind him. "You don't need to see this," he said, ruffling Mokuba's hair with a brotherly hand.

"I guess his life points are at zero," came the small voice from behind.

"You're safe with us, okay?" Jounouchi tried to be reassuring.

"I know," Mokuba complained. But Jou could feel the gentle pressure of Mokuba's head leaning on his back. "Yeah, I know," came the small voice again but not so certain this time.

Jou closed his eyes and turned his head away. When he felt that he was able to look again, he glanced across at Seto. To his surprise, Seto was peering down at the body with a slight smirk on his face.

"Kaiba," Jou frowned back, feeling somewhat sick, "the man's dead. Stop looking at him like you're glad he's dead. Let's just keep walking."

The three of them moved on.

As they walked, Seto could feel Jou watching his profile again. He suddenly realized that Jou did that in class, too, sometimes. It was the same stare—a mixture of curiosity and concern with annoyance and attraction. Yes, this felt like school all over again. Seto stopped walking and turned his face to Jounouchi. Blue dragon eyes looked back at him levelly with almost a challenge. The hazel eyes were stern. "You can drop the tough guy act. I know that you're not like that deep down." Jounouchi touched Seto's chest with his index finger. "You've got a heart…" Poke. "In there…" Poke. "Somewhere..." Poke. "If I can just find it…" Jounouchi was fighting back a smile. "So, save it for the boardroom or the b-," Jou stopped himself short, closed his eyes briefly in frustration and dropped his head with a sigh. Seto saw it.

_I was about to say "bedroom." Oh, what a total dork I am… I hate myself right now, _Jou thought. He pressed his arm against his ribs again, but made the gesture casual so that Seto wouldn't notice.

"Or what?" Seto asked, stern and bossy.

"No worries…" Jou said vaguely, finding a spot on the floor to stare at. "Let's keep going." He started to walk again.

Seto stepped in front of Jounouchi's path. _He was about to say something else._

"Or what?" Seto repeated.

_Eh? Oh, I am not saying that out loud….You can be a prideful, arrogant son of a bitch with…beautiful…blue…eyes... _Jou thought quickly, holding back a smirk, intense blue eyes still watching him. "Or, I'll… break up with you again," Jou murmured in Seto's ear, a smile in his voice.

Seto thought about it. He pushed Jou's blond hair aside and whispered so that Mokuba couldn't hear, "Did we get back together?"

"Yeah," Jou joked, "but I guess you missed that part."

"Really? What else did I miss…?"

They entered another room. Stepping into it from a door to the right came a familiar figure.

"It's them, Namiko," the tall yakuza called over his shoulder. "I thought you told me that you finished the blond one. You must really suck at your job."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She entered the room with a surprised look on her face. Dressed in a dark maroon jogging suit and white tennis shoes, Namiko looked more than shocked to see them. But, she quickly recovered and smiled darkly at Seto. She shifted her gaze to Jounouchi.

Namiko grabbed the yakuza by the forearm and began whispering to him in low, threatening tones.

"If I'm right, there's, maybe, five of them. We can handle it."

"What about Miss Silver Hair?"

"Crawford? No, he's no threat. He only scares his hairdresser."

"Well, I'm going to want more for doing this."

Namiko cast him a dangerous glare. "Then, I'd suggest you pick up your friend's bloody pay off the floor---and he was such a rotten gambler---and get on with it. If not, you'll be all mine. And I really don't think you want that to happen because I'll send you back to your family in pieces."

Seto and Jou had their fists up. _I'd really like to know what those two are whispering over there, _Seto thought.

"I want her dead," Seto said coolly.

Jou glared back at him and motioned his eyes to Mokuba. "We're here for the _card_ and to see what Pegasus has to say.

"I don't know where the card is and he doesn't, either," Seto complained back.

"Yeah, but, it looks like we'll have to deal with Namiko. And I'd prefer not to kill her, if that's at all possible. It's hard to get information out of a dead woman."

Seto pointed at her and continued, "This is the one who kidnapped you."

"I know…"

"This is the woman who almost killed you in front of me," he fumed.

"I know," Jou said stiffly.

"Nii-sama?" the younger boy said again from behind Jou.

"And, by the way, she put your finger in her mouth and sucked you like a Popsicle."

"Oh? Heh, heh. You saw that, did you, Kaiba?"

"Shut up," he growled back.

"Did I…look like I was having fun?"

"You looked dead," Seto spat back.

"So, I _was_ having fun?"

"When we're out of here, I'm going to kick you hard."

"Well, let me heal up from Namiko's affection first."

"Nii-sama?" the boy said from behind, "I can hear everything you're saying."

"Which one do you want?" The yakuza sneered openly, looking down at the woman. Namiko walked in her habitual slink, scanning the faces.

_She'll choose me_, Seto thought dryly. _And Mutt will be furious. But, it can't be helped, and I'll do what I need to._

"As much as I'd enjoy taking my stud back, I'll take the Mutt instead," she said pointing to Jou, "and the kid, too." Mokuba was standing next to Jounouchi, watching with frightened eyes. He looked to his brother.

Seto's face fell. _No! I won't allow it!_ "No, Namiko! I'm the one you want." He gestured to himself.

Namiko made a face. "No thanks. I've already had you."

It was Jou's turn to glare at her now. She winked at him.

"What I want now is to finish the job I got paid for," she said, smiling at Seto. Her eyes drifted back to the blond. "It's a matter of reputation. So, say sayonara to Katsuya-kun. You won't see him again."

Seto made a dive at Namiko, but realized that a fist was headed for him. The yakuza took a swing at Seto and two other men, in regular street clothes, entered the room through the doorway to the right. From the way the two men were dressed and the way they ran after Seto, Jou guessed they were simple street thugs. But, part of him wanted to help Seto, to fight next to him. But, Seto was now cornered in the far side of the room.

Namiko approached Jou and Mokuba, smiling. Mokuba tried to trip her but only got a fist to his face. He fell to the floor hard before Jou could do anything. She kicked Jounouchi in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. When he tried to straighten up, she attacked again.

"Mokuba? Mokuba!" Seto yelled, trying to look past the thugs. He could barely see glimpses Jou's blond hair.

Simultaneously, Namiko delivered two front punches a few centimeters down from each arm pit—landing her punches on the rib cage. Jou's knees gave way and he fell to the floor. Namiko began pulling him into the dining room by a fist full of his blond hair and the waistband on his jeans.

"I need some room to work," she complained.

It felt like she hit pressure points. Jou's ribs ached horribly from the blows and the fall.

"Well, hello…Mutt," she said, throwing Jounouchi's body against the dining table with force. The edge of the table hit him in the stomach. His face smacked against the table hard, too.

"Namiko." He turned around, wiping blood from his chin. His lip was split.

She kicked him in the shoulder. Jou doubled over, breathing hard.

"So, you've hooked up with Kaiba-sama again? Kissy Kissy?"

"Shut up!" Jounouchi had his fists up again. Ordinarily, he didn't like hitting women and would never have done it, but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. He was going to have to deal with this in the only way possible.

"Do you think that you're going to keep having fun with your boy-toy?"

"I want the card, Namiko!"

"Do you think he really loves you? If he'll have me, he'll have anybody. So, I guess, that makes you 'anybody'."

"The card isn't with you, is it?"

Jou started scanning the room, looking for an exit. Namiko was really getting to him-- undermining his faith in himself and his affection for Kaiba.

"Though, I don't know why I should care. There's no gay marriage in Japan. Do you think he'll take you to America and marry you? Which one will wear the white dress, I wonder…"

"I'm leaving."

Jounouchi saw two doors---one behind Namiko, the way he'd come, and a door at the far side of the room to his left. She made another lunge at him. Jou dropped back, waiting for an opening.

"What's the matter, Mutt? I just love that he calls you 'Mutt.' You know, he kisses a lot better than you do."

Jou flashed an angry glare. "I felt sorry for you."

"Actually, I'm the one who feels sorry for you. Poor Mutt… Maybe I should let you two live after all. You'll _destroy_ Kaiba-sama better than I ever could."

Jounouchi blinked back, angry and frightened at the same time. "And just what do ya mean by that?" Jounouchi was livid now, his face bright red. His fists were up again, and he felt that she was going to strike at any second.

"Being the blond 'girly' one, I guess you wouldn't understand. Okay, I'll spell it out for you. Kaiba-sama simply can't be happy with you. And just why is that? Well, look at what he loves—Kaiba Corp. It's the only thing he truly cares about. I mean, he's only eighteen, but do you know the kind of things he's done to actually stay in control of that place? Kaiba-sama and I are really very much alike." She laughed a little and edged near him.

"And, what does Kaiba Corp make? Toys. Yes, those "Duel Disks" are really nothing but great, big toys with 3D holograms. Will the world really accept a gay toymaker? Nobody'd care if it was weapons or real estate. But he could influence 'innocent teens' to be like him." She grinned cocking her head sweetly to one side.

"When word gets out about you two—and don't lie to yourself that you're the only man he's ever been with—you'll never be left alone again. You'll be followed and hounded by reporters, TV cameras, the evening news…" She grinned back at the thought. Jou suddenly felt sick inside and Namiko never laid a finger on him_. I never thought about it that way…_

Namiko made another kick at Jou, and barely missed. She moved several steps at an angle to be closer to Jounouchi, her eyes shining. Namiko pulled out a small, tempered high carbon Toledo steel blade from her ankle sheath. "This is really more of a mercy killing." She twirled the blade in her hand.

Jounouchi's eyes widened. Mokuba was in the doorway now with his hand to his head. _Mokuba, no! I've got to get you out of here_! Jou tried to move toward the second doorway at the far side of the room—leading her away. Namiko was in front of him, seeing his plan for escaping out the other door. _Please, don't look behind you. Please, don't see Mokuba in the doorway. Get her talking again…_

"You don't know so much," Jou said, taking cautious steps behind him.

"I know everything. I researched all of you before I ever met you. Remember?"

Mokuba stopped behind her, his eyes wide. _What is she saying? _

"Wasn't it a surprise that I knew all of you—even "cheery-ass Anzu?" She's not famous. I almost thought you had me there when I mentioned that I knew her already."

"I see…" Jou said edging away.

"You 'see?' Huh? Let me tell you about yourself, then. You were a middle school street thug. Your good-for-nothing father is a gambler and a drunk. You're no better because your Duel Monsters 'luck' deck has a lot of 'gambling themed' cards. You like to play with fire to see just how close you can get to being your dear ol' daddy without being burned."

Jounouchi shook his head in disbelief. He backed away nonetheless. _Please don't look behind you. Please let Mokuba be okay._

"How am I doing so far?" Namiko asked with a false sweetness in her voice, getting ready for another kick. Her sharp blade at the ready.

Mokuba stood there, mouth open slightly. He rubbed the huge red mark on his face.

"You take jobs to pay off your father's gambling debts and the bills for his house. You work almost full-time and go to school full time. I know the route you take to school and work. Like an idiot, you go the same way every time and never look around you." She smiled at Jou. "And I did more than watch you. I was your shadow for awhile."

Jou looked back, fear in his eyes. _Shadow?_

"Oh, it gets better… I talked to some of your ex-gang bangers. It's funny how much info a few yen will buy. Your rep in the gang and at school is that your father knocks you around. You, a former gang member—a street fighter—are an abused child. But, I don't think so…"

Mokuba saw Jounouchi's face turn white. "Look, Namiko, I…"

"You see," Namiko purred, "it's really hard to be 'abused' when your father is nowhere in sight. He's never around. How long has it been since you last saw him? Yes, he's a drunk and a coward, but he never hit you because he's never there."

"Does he even know where you are now?" she asked.

"Does he?" She said louder.

"DOES HE?" She yelled.

"NO!" he shouted back. His face was flushed and his fists clenched. Jou looked like he was going to cry.

"You've been trying to hide how alone you are." Namiko twirled the blade thoughtfully. "But, really, is that a good excuse?" She laughed to herself. "You destroyed the man's last shred of honor so that a gang of stupid boys would accept you. Was it worth it?"

Jounouchi couldn't help himself. He cringed. Namiko struck his side—knocking Jou half way across Pegasus' antique mahogany table, scratching the surface. Awkwardly, he eased his way to the other side, Jou tried to stand but sagged to his knees, a hand across his middle ribs. Each breath was agony now.

"Is he really your father?" Namiko called over to him. "Is that why he's gone all the time?"

He forced himself to stand, using a dining room chair for support. Jounouchi raised his face with tears in his eyes--shaking and angry.

"Shut up!" he shouted, holding his ribs.

"That's what I thought. You don't really know, do you? What else did your mother lie about?" Namiko was about to circle the table to get at Jou. "You're gay and you're damaged goods, blue collar boy."

Mutt was weak. If she positioned herself just right, she could kick him, strike the head with her heel and finish him off with the blade—strike up under the ribcage and pierce the heart at the bottom.

"If you love Kaiba-sama, truly love him, you'll leave him."

_Could she be…right…? _Jounouchi thought, holding his sides_. What if that part's true?_

Mokuba, taking Pegasus'sterling serving tray, smashed the narrow handled edge of it against Namiko with all of his strength. She fell hard, striking her head against the wood table. Her body jerked briefly, as though hit with electricity, she made a slight gurgling sound, and collapsed on the floor heavily.

"You okay, Jounouchi?" Mokuba said, busy picking up the blade from the floor and grabbing the dark green linen napkins. He made strips of cloth.

"Uh, yeah," Jou said, coming around the table to get a better view of what Mokuba was doing. The thirteen year old took the strips of cloth and began to tie Namiko up: wrists, ankles, and a gag for the mouth.

"The gag is my favorite part," Mokuba said quietly. "She is way too loud and noisy. But, hey, we need to check on the others."

"Mokuba, I'm sorry you had to hear…" Jou began. Jounouchi put a hand to his head, looking like he was going to pass out. He sagged to his knees again, clutching his ribs. He was making a very faint grating sound when he breathed. Again, each breath, agony.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Jounouchi?" he said, his voice shook slightly. "Oh, no. Please…" _You're hurt again! You shouldn't have come here._ For a second, Mokuba opened his arms out, thinking he'd have to catch Jou. His eyes were terrified. _What if I'm not strong enough to do this? _he thought.

"Shush," Jounouchi said, trying to breathe through the pain, "just don't tell Kaiba, okay? He'll get mad."

"Okay." The child gave him a quick nod, but keeping such a secret from Nii-sama bothered him deep down. Jou leaned a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Help me up, okay?" The two of them stood up very slowly together.

"You can lean on me harder than that," Mokuba said boastfully. "Nii-sama said I just had a growth spurt, and I'm pretty sturdy." He emphazised the last word with pride.

"Yes, you are," Jou forced a smile on his face, but tried his best to stand on his own nevertheless.

They quickly turned their heads to the door, the sound of running approaching them. Jounouchi suddenly felt afraid. He turned to Mokuba. "The other door. Run. Go!"

"It's too late," Mokuba said with a shake of his black hair. "I'm sorry." _I can't leave him like this._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Seto ran through the doorway, his blue coat billowing behind, and stopped suddenly. His eyes scanned the room with an edge of panic. Mutt, looking grateful to see him, had a busted lip and small, red drops were oozing out of it. Mokuba looked drained, but alive and healthy. His eyes went to the floor where Namiko's body was.

"A relief," he sighed to himself.

"Nii-sama!"

Mokuba ran to his brother and hugged him. Seto placed a brotherly hand on him and ruffled his hair the way Jou had been doing. Jounouchi held back a smile and looked away. "Here," Seto said, taking a white handkerchief that had the kanji for his name stitched along one side in dark blue thread from his pocket and giving it to Jounouchi. "Your mouth is bleeding." Mokuba stood next to his brother, nodding in agreement. The cloth felt expensive. "It will be ruined if I do. You'll never get the blood out," Jou mumbled vaguely. Seto sighed openly, put his hand on top of Jou's, and guided the hand to his mouth-- putting the cloth gently to Jounouchi's lips. Seto's eyes narrowed. "I think we've had this conversation before." Jou looked away.

Once again, Seto pulled back Jou's hair and whispered in his ear. "Stop arguing with me. After all, we've already broken up." A thin smile curled on Seto's face. It was fun to get this close to Jou, he had to admit.

"What? You won't take me back?" Jou whispered with a forced smile on his face. _If I joke with Kaiba, he'll never know how bad I feel. I just can't move much now or breathe deeply._

"So, I guess, you took care of those other guys?" Mokuba said with pride.

Seto nodded grimly. "And it looks like you two did a pretty fair job with Namiko." He gave her a dark smile. Some part of Seto still wanted to hurt her.

"Where's Anzu and Yugi?" Mokuba asked, worried.

"Good question, Mokuba, and I think I know the answer."

"And, Nii-sama, that is…?"

"The last time I saw them, they were headed for the northern part of the house."

"What's there?" Jou asked, forcing himself to stand by leaning against Mokuba.

"Let's find out," Seto said, turning and leading the way.

Seto, Jounouchi, and Mokuba entered Pegasus' art gallery. It was a large, rectangular room with an expensive, grey slate floor. Works of art and photography hung on the walls. Seto noticed several portraits and sketches of the same woman in expensive frames. Her hair was long, thick, and blond. In the largest, the woman's dress was blue and had three pink bows down the front. But, what struck Seto the most, was the face. Cyndia looked out of the portrait at her artist with eyes of true happiness. He had given her everything she could ever want, and she was truly grateful. The other portraits had the same face, the same look of adoration. She was life itself.

"And she's dead now…" Seto said under his breath.

"What was that, Nii-sama?"

"Nothing," Seto said. "Mutt, how are you feeling?"

"I'll make it," he said, leaning heavily on Mokuba's shoulder again. The child tried to hide his worry, but he could hear a faint rasping sound coming from Jou when he breathed. He hoped, deep down, that his brother had not noticed. For, if he did, no lie in the world would cover it up.

At the far end of the room, there was a pile of neatly stacked cinder blocks on a wooden pallet. On top of the blocks was a single stone tablet with Egyptian writing on it. The hieroglyphics had the worn away look that quickly faded into the sandy colored stone. Against the wall, Yugi and Anzu were tied up with what looked like prickly rope. Anzu was trying to scratch at her wrists, but only managed to rub them against her back to stop the itching. But there was another person in the room, too. And they noticed two more standing guard on either side of the door they'd just come though.

Jounouchi approached the lean figure with snake-like eyes and saw him holding the black card. He stepped into the light and Seto and Jou instantly recognized him.

"You! I remember you," Seto said in a disgusted voice—using the rudest "you" that Japanese could offer, "but you look a lot older now than the last time I saw you. What's the matter? Did having too much contact with the Shadow Realm turn your hair white?"

"Oh, hell… It's Seeker," Jounouchi finished for him. "Okay, Rare Hunter, where's the rest of the Jackals? The Ghouls? Your gang? Don't tell me that the whole pack is around here somewhere." He looked left and right.

Seeker, wearing a dull grey shirt and black jeans eyed his new guests with little interest. He still had his course hair flying up in a fashion that looked almost canine. His long nose and shallow cheekbones made him appear even leaner than the last time they'd seen him at the Battle City Tournament. His eyes had a glassy sheen to them. Briefly, he smiled at Seto with slightly yellowed teeth.

"So, you're still around causing trouble, are you?" Seto said. "Since your original master is gone, I'd assume you'd go away quietly."

Seeker cut his eyes to Seto at the mention of the word "master," but went back to ignoring them—returning to his previous work and mumbling something that sounded like an incantation over the ebony card. He had the archaeologists' field notes and Pegasus' Japanese translations sitting side by side on one corner of the Egyptian stone slab.

"But, Kaiba,' Jou said, "it really explains a lot. They were probably looking for rare cards and Mokuba had one of the rarest thanks to Pegasus."

Seto nodded in agreement. "Thanks for reminding me. When I get a chance, I'm going back to the study to kick Pegasus' big, fat, English speaking ass for endangering my brother with that card."

"Ummm, Kaiba, I think we need to deal with someone else first." He pointed an index finger in the right direction.

Seeker had Namiko's dagger in the other hand and blood was dripping off of it.

"Whose blood?" Jounouchi asked out loud.

"Remember the yakuza on the floor?" Seto answered. "He probably gambled and lost."

Jounouchi made a face. "Stay back, Mokuba," Jounouchi said and pushed the thirteen year old behind him again. Seto shot Jou a brief look of thanks, but Jou was too busy hugging his own ribs to notice.

"I'm not going to tell you anything—for now," Seeker said back and allowed drops of blood to drip onto the black card. Immediately, the card made a sizzling sound---the black faded away, releasing brilliant colors, and reflected a holo sheen.

Pyrrhic Victory had the image of a tan, long-haired brunette warrior in armor with a bloodied sword raised high. The rain, washing away the red streaks on the sword, was pelting him and his men. Everyone looked cold, miserable, and lean. The warrior's eyes stared back with regret and he was wearing a belt made of small daggers--very similar to Namiko's. Behind him was a battlefield with broken weapons as well as dead and half-dead soldiers lying in the mud. The card read: The game ends on this turn. You have won. Your opponent, the loser, may now choose any two cards from your deck.

Seeker turned his snake-like eyes to Seto. "As CEO, I'm sure you can appreciate all that I've had to go through to get to this point. I've had to manage people and resources pretty well. But, it's near the end now."

On the floor, Anzu had been hoping for Jounouchi and Seto to come. But, now that they were here, she felt little relief. She remembered the last few minutes, going over them in her mind—reliving them. She was grateful that Seeker didn't just kill them both when they were discovered. But, hostages didn't make any sense in this situation. Nonetheless, they were found and captured, almost gleefully, by Seeker and two other men. From the moment they entered the art gallery, she had noticed that Yugi was different. He seemed to go willingly. His beautiful violet eyes found the stone tablet long before they ever reached it. He was drawn to it. When Yugi tried to touch it, Seeker pulled him back and secured them both with the words "Not yet, idiot." For awhile now, Anzu could do nothing more than push her shoulder against Yugi for support. His eyes stared unblinking at the stone. It still called to him.

"Anzu! Yugi!" Mokuba said, peering around Jounouchi.

"Hmmph!" Anzu called back excitedly, the gag in her mouth.

"Hey! What's wrong with Yugi?" Mokuba asked, pointing his finger at him.

Anzu gave him the "I've-got-a-gag-in-my-mouth-you-idiot" look on her face and would have crossed her arms if it hadn't been for the fact that they were tied behind her back.

Seto scanned the room with his eyes—pretending to look at the portraits on the wall. His hands were casually in his trouser pockets. He looked the very image of a bored businessman being forced to attend an art show by an avant-garde artist that he didn't like.

"A few questions," Seto said in a businesslike fashion. "Like, for instance, why us? Why me and Mokuba?"

_Of course, you'd ask about yourselves first_, Anzu thought, rolling her eyes inwardly. _After all, this is Kaiba that we're talking about. Sheesh!_

Seeker stared at the card, not fully paying attention to Seto. "I know you five all hangout together. I've never figured out why… Call it Karma. Call it affinity. Call it a link. Seeker laughed and sat down in a hard wooden chair with a wedding portrait hanging behind him. He fanned himself with the card. "Think of it as a '_domino'_ effect. Cho, power greedy idiot that he was, made a card while working for Pegasus. And 'Peggy," there thought he could just pass the card, and trouble, along to those who could handle it ---and my people---better, the Kaibas. And, you or your bratty brother, somewhere down along the line, would lead us to Yugi-baby with no effort at all because of Duel Monsters." Seeker stood up again.

Seto stared back with a blank expression. "Yugi doesn't exactly hide himself," Seto said back, bored.

"Yes, but tracking the card down was the priority. Yugi would be easy to catch."

Seeker laughed and gave Yugi a hard kick as he passed by. Jounouchi almost lunged at him, but Mokuba was looking from around his back. And Jou decided that, at least, he could shield Mokuba.

"Besides, I really need more than one person anyway," Seeker said, looking at the stone tablet, "and if I got another one of you along the way, it would be much simpler."

Seeker walked toward Seto, sizing him up. He gave Seto a level stare. "But, I'm reasonable. I'll admit to some mistakes. They were told to get the card. But they grabbed a stupid locket instead. In the end, who would have guessed that the card was with the _other_ Kaiba brother." Seeker smiled a greasy smile at Seto. "Namiko, by the way, enjoyed getting the card away from you. I wish I could have seen that. You know, she was worth every yen that I paid for her."

Seto stared back with a blank face. _I really want to kick his ass right now…._

Seeker strolled a bit. "But, I'm a reasonable man. Let's play "What if?"

Seto looked at him evenly. "What if…you're wasting my time? he asked.

Seeker shrugged. "If we'd taken Pegasus right away and kidnapped Yugi off the streets, I'm certain that you would not be here. Why would you have bothered?"

_He has a point there, _Mokuba thought_. Work-aholic Nii-sama would be at Kaiba Corp right now. There's no way he would have helped._

"So, since they are _not_ your friends, because you don't have any, and I know that you could care less, you can just leave now."

Seto looked surprised and suspicious. "You're going to just let us go—me and Mokuba? I find that hard to believe. He cast his eyes to the door. Two plain clothes thugs were still standing on either side, glowering at them. Kaiba shook his head. We know too much thanks to your big, fat mouth. If you were really efficient, you'd just get on with it—no matter who knows."

Seeker stared at Seto casually. "I like messing with you. It's fun! Look at it this way, and here's the good part, who would believe you…in time? It will take a little while to get to the mainland. Longer still, to find some cops. And even longer to tell the story and convince them to believe you… and the fact that we let you walk right out of here, too, won't help. Frankly, I'd love to hear that conversation. The great Kaiba Seto, powerful CEO, trying to convince a cop that the Rare Hunter is back. That's funny, when you see it from a certain point-of-view." He walked a little more around the room. The strutting was really getting on Kaiba's nerves.

"Oh, I know… Why don't you take out your cell phone and call for help right now? Go ahead. I know you probably have one." Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He scrolled down the list. The phone made a series of chimes. Seto looked over at Seeker. Seeker didn't move, but just watched him with a snake eyes.

"I don't like being held here, that's certain," Seto said and put the phone away.

"Ha! That's right, you don't have the number for the local police. And the emergency number is the only one you'd be able to call. By then, I'll be long gone anyway. It would be faster to just hack my way into the police computers and confess. Though, I don't think I'll bother… Oh, remember when I hacked my way into your high security Kaiba Corp computers and entered myself in one of your tournaments? I am fast. And catching me can be, well, difficult. To be totally honest, time's their enemy right now. They just don't know it." Seeker cast glances to Yugi, Anzu, and Jou.

"Really?"

"It won't take long to do what I need to do."

Seto cut his eyes to the stone tablet and then to the hostages tied up on the floor. _Pegasus said that the tablet could be a sacrificial altar. And, Yugi was definitely someone that they wanted. … And Anzu's there, too… And Jounouchi is here now… Mokuba… _He noticed that Yugi was looking at the tablet with a strange expression, staring but not blinking. He seemed to be drawn to it, his body leaning forward. _He's probably drugged with something, but Anzu seems okay…_

"Fine," Seto said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jou watching him. Seto shrugged his shoulders. "We're leaving. Come on, Mokuba." He turned on his heel without another word. Mokuba gave his brother a stare of disbelief. He couldn't understand what he was hearing.

Mokuba turned his face up to Jounouchi, almost heartbroken. _No! I can't…_

"Don't look back," Jounouchi whispered.

_Will I ever see you again? _Mokuba blinked, but he refused to move. His eyes drifted to Seeker and the dagger.

"He's waiting for you." Jou's face was calm.

Some part of Mokuba wanted to reach a hand out and take Jounouchi's hand one last time. Was it for his sake or Nii-sama's? When he didn't do it, because people would think he was a baby, he knew inside that it would be a choice he'd always regret.

Kaiba Seto was standing near the doorway with his back to the room. He was listening for the familiar sound of Mokuba's feet. He heard them, and then walked out.

Jounouchi watched them go. _The story of my life_, Jou thought and forced a sad smile onto his face. _It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm glad it was sooner, though. In the end, everyone leaves_. _No "goodbyes." It's just easier that way. I was stupid to allow my heart to hope differently._ Jounouchi looked to Yugi. _He's the one who needs me now. I'll stay with him until the end—however this ends. I might be able to save Anzu, though. She looks like she could run out of here, if necessary. I may have to trick her into going for help, knowing it won't come in time. She'll buy it if it comes from me. Forgive me, Anzu._

Seeker walked to Jounouchi with the dagger and the card in his left hand. "You look like you can barely stand."

"I can't stand you!" Jou made a weak attempt to punch him, only to have Seeker dodge it easily. "This time, I want more than your Red-Eyes Black Dragon card." He punched Jou in the jaw—sending him to the floor next to Anzu. Her eyes widened with horror. She let out a little shriek that was muffled by the gag. Her body jerked back—knocking into her purse and spilling the contents. A compact, lipstick, and Duel Monsters cards, tied up in pink ribbons, rolled out the furthest. Yugi finally tore his eyes from the tablet and stared in shock. His best friend was on the floor unconscious. Yugi tried to move his body closer but was tied up so tightly that he couldn't. He cast cruel looks at Seeker.

Seeker grabbed Yugi by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up to his feet roughly.

"Thanks to Namiko, I have the only ultra rare card that I will ever need. Apparently, Exodia isn't the only way to get an instant win. But, I need you, too. This card and this tablet can get me more than I ever dreamed of."

He raised Namiko's dagger from behind. Anzu tried to scream again. She was crying with eyes closed. With the dagger, Seeker cut the ropes that tied the hands and legs.

"See? That's your picture right there." Seeker motioned to the tablet. Yugi's eyes were drawn to it and his mind went blank, eyes a dull violet.

"Now, I think it works like this," Seeker said.

Picking Yugi up in both arms, he rolled him heavily onto the tablet. The second he touched it, Yugi felt euphoria. His chin raised to the ceiling. Suddenly, he collapsed against it, violet eyes still open. Anzu felt fresh, warm tears on her cheeks.

There was a shallow, rectangular impression in the tablet with carved lines spreading away from it, like the rays of the sun. Seeker pressed Pyrrhic Victory into the spot. The room felt an instant shock followed by a second vibration. The tablet had a distortion that looked like summer heat coming up from a hot road.

There was only one space open left—in the form of a human body. He smiled at Anzu sickeningly.

"So, what do you think's going to happen to your little boyfriend? He's so pathetic. And, that other one is, too. Anzu looked to Jou again. He was lying on his back, his legs bent in such a way that they made a figure four. Jou's eyes were closed and his mouth bleeding again.

Seeker bent down and looked at Anzu with snake eyes. "You're such a cute girl, aren't you?" He lifted Anzu's chin with the point of Namiko's dagger. "I'll give you a minute to say your goodbyes."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Seeker's eyes moved from Anzu's face to Jounouchi's. His smile was forced and seemed more like a grimace now.

"Good… That pathetic, blond duelist is out cold. And that just leaves… you." In Japanese, he used the familiar "anata," when he referred to Anzu—which made her cringe inside. Anzu blinked back, afraid to move or breathe. Seeker was in control and he knew it. He glowered at her, slapping her face a little harder with each word. "You're…such… an… idiot."

Seeker suddenly felt a fist in his face. He fell to the floor and slid a few centimeters. Jounouchi had gotten up, clutching his side. Yugi was to his left and Anzu to his right. _Yugi…?_ He went to the side of the stone tablet where his best friend was. His eyes moved across it. The symbols meant nothing to him. But, he could see Yugi's body lying there. There was an empty expression on his face. Jou grabbed his arm and shook him. Nothing.

"What have you done to him?!" Jou yelled, panic in his voice. He wiped his mouth on his forearm. More blood dripped down. He wiped it again-- with blood now streaked from his elbow to the knuckles on the back of his hand. He was leaving blood splatters on the floor, too.

Seeker strolled around after Jou, "You can't go far. You're in pretty bad shape. Can you even run? Namiko really worked one over on ya." He shook his head in mock pity. "Just look at you—with blood in your teeth! Yes, she was definitely worth every yen that I paid for her."

_Run? He's right. I can't…_

The two men by the door watched and waited to be called into the fight. Seeker motioned them back with a gesture of his hand. "This is going to be fun," he said, rubbing his jaw. "Leave the pretty, blond boy to me."

_I'm not your 'boy,'_ he thought angrily.

Jounouchi tried to untie Anzu, but found Seeker closing in on him. "Jerk!" Jounouchi said, grabbing Anzu's compact off the floor and throwing it. Seeker ducked. Jou tugged at Anzu's gag. "Lame," Seeker said under his breath and started again at Jou. "No, this is lame," Jou said and threw the next thing that he could get his hands on—the lipstick. He was rather proud of the spin that he put on the silver tube. It gave him a second longer to pull the gag out of Anzu's mouth and grab the next thing on the floor.

"Idiot!" she said to Jou.

"I know! I know! But I'm not leaving, and I can't untie you right now."

Anzu was about to say something else but, instead, looked over Jou's shoulder and his eyes followed her stare. Seeker tackled Jou, who screamed in pain as he fell on his back. They were wrestling in the middle of the floor. The two of them were so close that Jou could smell Seeker's rancid breath. It made his stomach turn. Seeker had Jou around the throat until Jou tried to smash the other man's nose with the heel of his hand.

_This guy doesn't know how to fight. Maybe, I've got a chance_, Jou thought.

When Seeker tried to get on top, Jounouchi shoved the other man away with a rolling motion and stood up slowly. He desperately wanted to breathe but found it almost impossible. His torso started to cramp. He doubled over when Seeker hit him. Jounouchi fell on the stone tablet. His legs knocked the archaeologist field notes and Japanese translations to the floor in a heap.

"Dumb blond," Seeker said, pulling Jounouchi into the space marked for the second body.

Almost immediately, the stone tablet pulsed into life. The vibration was harder now and there was a faint shimmer around Yugi and Jounouchi's bodies. The symbols on the tablet began to glow with a white heat. Anzu, still on the floor, heard a laugh echoing throughout the room. She shuddered and pulled herself into a ball—hiding her face.

The two guards at the door walked over to Seeker, looking confused. Where was the voice coming from? They glanced at their boss, wondering if this was a threat or not. He was grinning broadly. This was the moment he'd been waiting for.

"The symbols on this stone talk of power. And I want it!" Seeker demanded. "You have no idea what I've had to do to get to this point…"

A voice, speaking in a smooth and almost rhythmic language that Seeker didn't understand, replied. The voice stopped and then began again. It was still impossible to tell where it was coming from. The art gallery echoed everything. What was unmistakable was the arrogant and sarcastic tone that the voice had. Clearly, it was mocking them and Seeker didn't like it.

"I want it! Give it to me!" He looked around the room. "I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!" He picked up the field notes and translations, throwing them into the air in frustration.

The masculine voice laughed at him and jeered him one last time before sending out the beam of blue-grey light from the corners of the tablet.

Like poison arrows, the thick light caught Seeker and his men. Their faces had a feeling like walking into cobwebs and the rest of their bodies felt electricity shooting through them. Their bodies wouldn't move, wouldn't obey any command. In the next second, they could feel their souls being torn out and sucked away into the tablet—and, beyond that, the Shadow Realm. Their bodies collapsed on the ground, eyes staring to points far, far off.

The light missed Anzu entirely. She sat on the floor and blinked---grateful that she couldn't move.

"Let's go! Let's go! Move it. Move it! Move!" One of Kaiba Seto's men, wearing mostly black with a light blue tie and mirrored sun glasses entered with a gun drawn. Three others followed, aiming their guns and scanning the room. The first put away his weapon and walked up to Anzu. Roughly, he began to untie her.

"Th-thanks," she said uneasily.

The man finishing up the rear said into his Motorola, "We've secured the area."

Kaiba Seto walked in the room with his usual arrogant gait. He stopped briefly and said to four men behind him, "Go to the study and see if you can find a silly man in effeminate clothing there. There's bitch tied up in the dining room. And there may be others on the grounds." _Seeker was a fool to let me touch my cell phone. I had it on the speaker setting and "I don't like" was the code for "emergency." _

Returning to business, Seto had a smirk on his face which faded when he saw only his men standing in the distance.

_Where…?_

He glanced around the room and found himself walking at half a run—wondering where the others were. Three men stood with their backs to him, staring down at the stone tablet. Seto pushed them aside, looking down.

"N-NO! NO!" Seto's voice echoed in hideous tones, his shouts would have made Namiko proud. Memories of Jounouchi's face, when he turned to leave, came back to him. Mokuba's looks of horror and disbelief were there, too.

Seto tried to touch Jou's hand, but was repelled. The shield, now, took on a golden tone, grew in size, and encased them. _No! What, the hell, is this?_ Seto's eyes were shut tight as he doubled up his fist. Furious, he punched the shield_. I will not allow them to be sacrifices!_ he thought furiously. _They will not die!_ Seto could see inside. He tried again to touch them, break through, but couldn't. He punched again and again. Each blow was reflected back at him.

Yugi's body was lying on the sandy, stone tablet. His face tilted toward the ceiling and his violet eyes dull, seeing nothing. His right hand was stretched out, holding onto Jounouchi's arm. Jounouchi's face was peaceful, almost angelic. He was turned toward Yugi, eyes open slightly. His cheek had a fresh, purple bruise on it. There was dried blood from his elbow to the back of his hand in several long stripes. The bleeding had stopped on his lip. The shirt he was wearing had tiny blotches of blood on it, too. The stone had smears of his blood, which looked like there had been a fight.

Anzu stood as close to them as the shield would allow. She desperately wanted to hold Yugi's hand and touch his hair.

"Why did you come back?" Her voice was shaking, and she was so upset that she couldn't look at him.

"I had to get Mokuba out of the room. It was the only way." Seto shook his head in disbelief.

"I asked why you came back. I didn't ask why you left."

"I came back because… _I had to be here._ Because…my men were here to help."

"Logical as always," she said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I knew you'd have an answer that you could live with."

Mokuba walked into the room, watching his brother's men securing the building. He was used to hustle and bustle. Most of the time, it gave him the perfect opportunity to move around unnoticed. _Yay! Over there!_ There was Nii-sama and he could see Anzu, too. But, she was pink faced, nose running, and…tears? She was wiping her face with her hand. One of the men in black, speaking on a cell phone, moved away and… His eyes shot open.

"No!" Mokuba's screams were echoing in the gallery from the far end.

Seto turned his head with a sick look on his face, rubbing his fist absentmindedly.

"No!" Mokuba came running up to the stone tablet, but found himself being shoved back by the barrier. His hands pressed against it hopelessly. Mokuba's eyes were full of tears. "You said we'd be back in time. You said that they'd be okay! Nii-sama?!" His face was red with rage.

"Mokuba," Seto began impatiently. He'd just gone through the wringer with Anzu. He really didn't want to have this conversation all over again.

"This is blood!" Mokuba's frightened eyes stared at the tablet, Jou's arm, shirt, and face. "We left Yugi. We left Jounouchi. Jounouchi would never have left us…even if we told him to, he wouldn't!" Mokuba avoided Seto when he reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"Calm down," Seto ordered, his attention back to Jounouchi now. "And you're too loud."

Anzu bent down to get her purse—packing everything up. She found some tissues, pulled one out, and wiped her face.

"Fine. I'll shut up." Mokuba's head was in his hands.

Seto gave him a steely glare. "Since when did you care so much about Mutt?" he asked in a quiet, low tone.

"Sorry," the child said. "I guess I…" he looked at Seto briefly and then back to Jou, "I like him because…you do. I rely on him because you do."

Seto sighed with worry. "It's more than 'like' and you know it."

"Yeah," Mokuba said sadly.

The stone tablet shook. Anzu stepped back in shock. Mokuba did, too. But, Seto leaned forward, trying to break the shield again. _Maybe it's weakening_, Seto thought. With both hands, he shoved the barrier, but nothing happened. Seto looked at Jou again—only to discover that he was holding Anzu's deck of Duel Monsters Cards.

"What is he doing with that?" Seto called to Anzu on the other side, pointing down to the cards.

"Jounouchi was trying to untie me. He was throwing anything he could at Seeker to buy time to do it."

The stone tablet shook again.

"I see," Seto said grimly, and felt something shifting around in his shirt pocket. He pulled the coat's material back and felt "Painful Choice" fly out of his shirt pocket. For the briefest second, he saw the card penetrate the shield. He tried to force his hand into the brief opening in the shield, but was too late. There was another rumble and Seto tried to straighten up, but it seemed that he was being forced backwards. This time, the shield was cold to the touch, and felt like it was made of thousands of tiny vibrations.

"You can't," Anzu said with a sad shake of her head. "Just stop this for now."

Seto glared at her with icy blue eyes. She backed down a little. Then, he tried to hit it with his fist again—knowing that it wouldn't change anything, knowing that Anzu was right. But he needed to hit something.

The room shook again.

"What's going on?" Anzu shrieked.

"Nii-sama?"

All three of them looked to the stone tablet. Jounouchi and Yugi's bodies had a soft glow. Painful Choice and Pyrrhic Victory began to smolder and burst into green flames. The magic fire spread quickly across the tablet.

"They'll be burned!" Anzu screamed.

Seto's body froze. He looked at Jounouchi's face as though he'd never see it again. His pain was unbearable. But it was all that he'd ever have if Jou didn't make it out alive.

As the green fire engulfed them, Yugi and Jounouchi took sudden, sharp breaths.

Yugi and Jou fell through the darkness. Their bodies sensing the fall, hair billowing up.

"I have you!" Yugi said, holding onto Jounouchi's arm.

"What's happening?" Jou said, panicking, seeing nothing but darkness.

"I won't let go."

"I really hate the dark," Jounouchi said, cringing as they fell.

"I know. I've been with you all this time. So, I know."

"Yeah."

They landed hard on their feet in a stone room with two ornate, Egyptian thrones set up high on a dias. There were sconces on the walls with the same green torch-fire that spread across the tablet. A thin goddess with dark kohl under her eyes who was wrapped in a white cloth adorned the walls. Sometimes, it seemed like she had feathers in her hair. Yugi felt, for a second, that he almost knew who she was. But, suddenly, the thought faded from his mind.

Yugi and Jounouchi looked around, confused.

_This is one weird dream_, Jou thought to himself. _Then again, thanks to Yugi, I've pretty much seen it all… No, this has got to be a dream….I think…maybe…?_

A tall, well-built man wearing a black animal mask that looked like a strange cross between an aardvark and a jackal approached them from the shadows. He had a gold ankh hanging heavily from a bracelet on his right wrist and a tall staff in his left hand. A red cloth was wrapped around his waist and legs, showing well defined muscles. His sandals had silver threads laced in the material.

The man's voice spoke in a language that Yugi and Jou didn't understand at first. But, gradually, the words became Japanese. They blinked at him in astonishment.

"Greetings, duelist-warriors," the man said. "I've been wanting to meet you."

"As have I," came another, familiar voice.

"Atem!" Yugi said with joy.

"Aibou! Jounouchi!"

Walking up to Yugi and Jou was Atem, dressed in the rich gold and white robes of a pharaoh. Yugi rushed into Atem's arms and held him. For the first time in ages, Yugi felt whole and complete. He was thrilled and, strangely, his soul was at rest. He placed his head against Atem's shoulder. "I have missed you so much! Every day of my life, since you've been gone, I've missed you."

Jounouchi smiled, happy for Yugi. He was happy for himself, too, because Atem was a good friend.

Jou's eyes drifted to the stranger. The man took his staff and drew a large rectangular shape in the air with the end of it. Almost immediately, a dark grey shape appeared within that was filled with smoke. It swirled slowly and then brightened, full of colors. Jounouchi realized that it was a window into the room that they'd just left. He could see Anzu, Mokuba, and Seto looking down onto their bodies on the stone slab.

_That's kind of creepy…seeing myself like that…_ Jounouchi approached the window. There were still small whisps of smoke swirling curved paths around the edges.

"Touching it," the man said, "could break the connection."

Jounouchi nodded and looked up at him. "I'm sorry to say this, but… Do I know you?" he asked. "I feel like I do somehow."

The man laughed at him and walked the stone steps back to his throne. His animal head turned to watch the pharaoh and Yugi. He was clearly enjoying himself. Jounouchi followed his gaze, too. _What's so funny?_ he thought.

Jou looked over to Atem and Yugi again. Yugi's arms were around Atem's shoulders and they were talking quietly. Pointy-haired Yugi had a tear streaking down his cheek, but his round face was bright and happy. They were both truly glad to be with each other, their eyes glowing with joy. Yugi laughed and rested his head on Atem's shoulder.

"You are so much taller than I remember," Atem voice drifted.

"It's been over twelve months. Of course, I've changed a bit…"

"Time doesn't mean anything in my realm. So, it seems like I just left you," Atem said in his beautiful, deep voice. His wine colored eyes lined with kohl looked back with affection.

_Oh, no. What if they're…in love?_ Jounouchi thought to himself.

He turned his eyes to the window. Anzu was standing across from the stone tablet, crying bitterly, trying not to sob. "Please, Yugi, I believe in you," she was whispering. Jou turned his face back to Yugi and then down to the floor. Jou's heart hurt a little for Anzu at that moment.

From high on the dais, the other one said, "Shall we begin?"

"Begin?" Yugi asked Atem. "I don't understand."

Atem moved his hand around to Yugi's waist. "I don't think they understand the purpose of the stone."

"Can't they read? Had they no education? Really, dear pharaoh…"

Atem smiled at his companion, perhaps a bit broadly, humoring him. "I know these two very well. They have had educations, but they can't read our language very well." Atem turned to Yugi and Jounouchi, "This tablet was designed as a way for leaders of other lands to challenge the ruling pharaoh to a shadow game in this… How to describe it? It's a battlefield…but also a game...a dangerous game. Two duelist-warriors come, one leaves to the afterlife. To prepare, requires a sacrifice. To play requires a sacrifice. To return requires a sacrifice."

"Why is that?" Jounouchi asked, curious.

"Challenging leadership should never be done lightly, Jounouchi. Too many people rely on you when you are king. And the reason why the stone worked at all is because of Yugi. It recognized him."

_Recognized?_ Jou thought. _He's no pharaoh…_

"Long have I watched your split-apart," the man said from high on his dias. "He has done well in the world of the living."

"Split-apart?" Yugi asked, confused.

Atem's grip around Yugi's waist slackened a bit, causing him to worry. Atem sighed openly. Yugi placed an arm around Atem's shoulders, encouraging him.

"I see…When you got back, you finally remembered it all?"

Atem nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have just told you the second I met you in your dream, but I didn't have time. No, that's not true. I was being selfish. I wanted to see you again."

Yugi understood. "I can't exactly talk, can I? For a second, in the dream, I wanted to walk through the waves, the barrier that separated us. I knew that if I did, I'd die. But, I wanted to be with you just the same."

_They __are__ lovers,_ Jounouchi thought sadly, _poor Anzu._

"You can tell me," Yugi said. "I'd really like to know."

"When Seteh," he gestured to the man on the dais," and I died in the past, we knew that we could not come back as we once were."

"Come, now, my king. You make it sound as though we died together."

"True, it was at different points in history," Atem nodded in agreement, "But, we did meet. And we were allowed to send…a piece…back to the living world."

"This last time," Seteh said, looking down, "my pharaoh and I decided to send back a piece of ourselves together—in the same place—to compare."

"Y-Yes," Atem said with reluctance, "we both sent a split-apart of our souls—a piece of ourselves—down to the living world. But, it was more than just a piece. We each made it a mix of the best parts of ourselves and sent it back."

Seteh said, "With mine, I chose work ethic, intelligence, and strength."

Yugi looked to Atem. "What did you send back?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

Atem held Yugi in his arms. "I sent you—my light."

Yugi nodded with a vague smile, "Honestly, I don't know why I asked. I knew the answer before you said it."

The pharaoh rested his head against Yugi's. "My split-apart represents kindness, thoughtfulness, mercy, forgiveness, understanding, and hope."

"So, he's you and you're him?" Jou felt confused.

"Think of it as two pieces of the same puzzle," Atem said.

"So, when I was gone, what did that make you?" Yugi asked, but almost kicked himself immediately for asking the question. The link between them answered—_Lonely_.

"Not long after that, I was locked into the puzzle and my memories erased. And, maybe, that was the kindest thing the puzzle could do. But, it was also the puzzle that chose you to complete it, to complete us…"

"When that one dies," Seteh interrupted, motioning his staff at Yugi," will you merge him back with you? My king, you've never sent a split-apart away before the way I have." The animal head was cocked to one side. "After all, what is darkness without light?"

"I'll leave that up to Yugi," he returned, staring up at the dias. "Whether Yugi is part of me again or simply by my side, I'll be happy with it."

This got a "humph," from the dias. "That one," he gestured to Yugi, "has just traveled the twelve hours of the night with his friend to be here. And you expect him to make a decision just this moment about being part of you again or not?"

"No," Atem said and looked to Yugi, "I expect more. I want you to do all of the things I never could do…because there's someone else we need to think about." Atem pointed to Anzu. Through the window, Yugi could see her. Misery was etched into her face. Yugi's heart fell. "Oh, Anzu."

Atem saw Yugi's reaction and held back a smile. "You love her, don't you?" The question was honest—too honest. Yugi looked back with a blush and shook his head "yes" a little, "But I think you're the one she wants. Once, I offered to trade places with you so that she could spend more time with you."

"I remember that," Atem said, "and she told us…she told you…that 'both Yugis' were the same. She was right. She understood us even when we didn't understand ourselves."

"So," Yugi said awkwardly, "we… both…love Anzu." Atemu nodded. "When I was with her in the living world, it was hard to stay away from her. But, I had to. I knew I'd end up here and… I'd hoped… that you would be the one to…" His voice trailed off. Sometimes, being too honest with aibou made him uncomfortable. But it was cute in a way.

"Can I tell her about you and me?" Atem nodded again and smiled at his "light"—who was not so little anymore, he noted. "Yes, Yugi, but I want more than that for you: Grow up. Get a job. Get married. Have babies." Yugi blushed deeply that time and Atem laughed openly. "Live out the rest of your life. And, when you die, the moment you die, I will catch you in my arms." Atem's smile was kind. "Decide then what you want of me, and I will gladly accept it."

"Can we continue with this?" Seteh said with a note of weariness in his voice.

Yugi held tighter onto Atem and felt his soul complete. "Well, I'm not going to duel Jounouchi," Yugi said with finality. "We didn't come here of our own free will and we're not going to play this shadow game."

Atem smirked a little, "To be honest, 'intent' has nothing to do with it. I seem to recall in my childhood one barbarian chieftain who was thrown onto the stone by his younger brothers."

"That was a good one," Seteh chuckled darkly. "I remember it well."

"And what exactly do you… do?" Jounouchi asked while looking up at the dias and the man sitting there.

"We're the judges. And declare a victor when the life points fall to nothing," Atem said. "Usually, my father takes this role. But, when I felt Yugi's soul touch the stone, I asked to come in father's place."

"Just the two of you?" Jou said, turning his head left and right, looking at them.

"You've played the game before, Jounouchi. It's pretty clear who wins and loses. We're here to make it official," Atem said.

"Well, we're not playing," Yugi said defiantly and held Atem's shoulder a little tighter.

"Surely, we can send them back?" Atem said, looking up at Seteh with a sly smile. "Who would know? And if they both don't want to battle…?"

"I suppose…" Seteh sighed. He looked through the window again and then directly at Jounouchi. "But, you know, my king, my pharaoh, when my split-apart dies, I will make him part of me again—whether he wants to or not."

Atem looked back with surprise. His wine colored eyes hardened slightly. "Are you certain about that?"

Yugi looked to Atem alarmed. "Can he…?" Atem shook his head "yes" very slowly. "But…I mean…!" Yugi stammered, looking distressed. "I'm sorry to say this," Atem said, "but not everyone has the same connection that we do. I could never force a decision on you. But, that's how we are together."

Seteh stood up, left his staff leaning against the stone wall, and walked down the five narrow stone steps down to Jounouchi. "Yes, he will be a part of me again."

Jou's face hardened and he stood his ground as Seteh approached. _This guy's trying to yank my chain for some reason. I'm not gonna let him_.

For the first time, Jounouchi noticed that the man was taller than he was. The macho posturing was starting to annoy him, too. _Without the animal head, this guy wouldn't be scary at all. The monsters on the field looked much worse_, he thought.

The man in red stood before him, arms folded. "And there's nothing you can do about it. This is neither a dare nor a feud between us. So, accept it."

"Oh, really?" Jou said back. _Is he talking about me? It must be me. When I die, I don't want…to be him. I don't want this at all. I guess, it can't be helped…_

"Then," Jounouchi said with a finger pointed at Seteh, "I challenge you to a duel."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Atem's eyes widened. "Jounouchi…"

Seteh's voice echoed as he laughed with distain at Jou. "A duel? Between us?" The mask stared back at him with blank eyes. "This one amuses me," he said to Atem and watched with pleasure at Yugi's fearful reaction. It was Yugi's link with Atem that told him something was wrong with this duel. "Accepted, young one, but with conditions." The man was vastly amused with the absurdity of dueling Jou. His voice and posture reflected it, too.

Atem cringed, looking almost defeated. He put a hand to his head.

"What?" Yugi asked him, looking worried.

"This cannot be good or easy." Atem's mouth was open slightly.

"If I win," Jounouchi said, "you can never make your 'split-soul,' or whatever it's called, part of you ever again. Never!"

"Agreed," Seteh said with a smugness that annoyed Jou to the core. "But, if I win, you die."

"What?" Jounouchi said.

With those words, Yugi's eyes shot to Atem, but he didn't need to ask a single question. He could see the look and feel the connection between them. Atem was restless and deeply worried. Yugi felt sick inside.

"Remember the rules of the challenge?" Seteh said. "Under the usual rules of this shadow game, one soul enters the netherworld at the end of the battle. And, should you lose, your body will be a sacrifice."

The animal head looked to the window. Jounouchi turned his head, too, and stared out upon the living world. The ash from the Duel Monsters cards reassembled into what looked like a short sword. It was ghostly and gleamed with a transparent, metallic darkness. Everything behind it had a vague distortion. Mokuba, Anzu, and Seto never saw it. Maybe, it was impossible for the living to see. The dark sword tipped its edge down and hovered over Jounouchi's body. It hovered over his heart.

_Everyone, gomen ne,_ Jou thought sadly. He could see Seto's face. Seto's mind was racing. There had to be something else he could do to help. But, Jou knew differently. There was nothing possible.

"Okay," Jou said with sadness. _From Seto's point-of-view, I just never returned because my body was too weak. _

"Then, let's duel," Seteh said with Jou nodding in agreement.

"Wait," Jounouchi said, "I don't have my cards."

"You were holding these when you came through the dark night," his opponent said.

From somewhere above the blond's head, a pack of Duel Monsters cards tied up in pink ribbons dropped. It landed at Jou's feet and rolled a little away from him. "Hey, these are Anzu's," Jou said. He picked them up and untied the ribbons. The lacey strands fell to the floor. From above, a second card drifted down and hovered between the two opponents.

"Pyrrhic Victory?" Jounouchi said. His opponent nodded grimly, reached out a hand, and tried to touch the card with his index finger. The card moved away and placed itself into Jounouchi's hand.

"The card has made the choice," Atem said with an edge of amusement.

"This means nothing," Atem's companion replied back, moving to his side of the field.

"Of course…" Atem's worry faded a little. _Did Pyrrhic Victory choose Jounouchi because his reasons for battle were noble, and his opponent's were out of pride...? Hmmm…_

Painful Choice landed, too. But, it fell behind Jou and landed face down. He was stepping on it with his right foot.

"Do your best, Jounouchi! Actually, Anzu's deck's pretty good," Yugi called with encouragement.

"Eh?" Jou said while thumbing through the cards. He'd never seen the whole deck before. "These are mostly fairies and princesses and stuff…" He cringed internally. _Oh, great! I'm a gay man playing with a fairy deck. This sucks royally… What I would give to have my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with me._

A golden, Egyptian styled duel disk appeared on Jou's arm and a more ornate version showed up on Seteh's.

"Shall we start?" Seteh asked.

"Let's," Jou agreed and then his eyes widened. Seteh's mask began to crack and break off into fragments. As Jou watched, more of it broke into pieces, revealing a well-formed cheek and firm mouth. Other pieces crumbled. Straight, shoulder length brown hair fell behind his ears and blue eyes followed his every move. The face was unmistakable. It was Kaiba Seto's.

"Oh, no," Jounouchi said as a painful sigh. _It was easier when I thought it was me. I'm fighting for Kaiba's soul. What was I thinking? I should have known! I was too stressed out, I guess…_

"You recognize me?"

"You know I do," Jou said with an edge.

"Just curious," his opponent asked, preparing to duel. If you win, do you think that you will own Seto-san's soul or is owning part of the god Seteh's soul that is the prize?"

"No," was his immediate answer with a small shake of his head.

"Then, why risk everything?" he asked and Jou realized that the voice was a deeper, more dramatic version of Seto's.

"I want Kaiba's soul to be free." He pulled a blond strand behind his ear and remembered briefly how much Kaiba really enjoyed touching his hair. "You see, I want Kaiba's freedom more than I want my own life. And," Jou said with a short laugh, "I can't believe that I just said that, but it's true."

_I see… So, they're like that,_ Atem smiled to himself. _When did that happen?_

"What?" Yugi said. "I'm confused… You're amused now. I can feel it. What's the secret? What are you not telling me?"

"Something that will become all too clear in time," Atem whispered to him. "I've never known Jounouchi to hide his feelings for very long."

"Let's begin," Seteh said and Jou made himself ready.

Seteh smiled. His face looked like what Seto's would be twenty years from now. He had the same smirk but his eyes lacked the "fire and ice" that was typically Seto's. Seteh's body was fuller and better built. But, his gestures and posture were all wrong. It was more mature, more worn. There was a "fresh from the fight" image in Seteh that Seto never had. But, Seto had a mixture of ambition and longing in his eyes when he watched the world—especially when he feigned interest in it. Jounouchi's heart missed that most of all.

"Your expression is strange," his opponent said, observing the look on Jou's face with slight detachment. "Don't tell me that I've won already."

Jounouchi looked deeply into Seteh's dragon-blue eyes and felt…nothing. "No," Jou said with more confidence. "It's just hard to look at you and see someone else's face."

"His face is mine," Seteh boasted.

"No, his face is his own. And his soul will be, too, once I'm finished with you."

"It's time to duel," Atem said, raising his fist up. Both duelists nodded, moved to opposite sides of the throne room, a grid made of gold dust appeared, and the pair began to prepare themselves for the contest.

Atem announced to the room, "By the rules of _this_ shadow game, each opponent has 4,000 life points."

Jounouchi saw four tall Egyptian symbols---looking like a thin letter "P" balanced precariously on top of the letter "X" with a line underneath it--- pop up in front of him. He guessed that these represented the number 4,000.

Jou's opponent laughed at him haughtily. "You don't recognize numbers? The lotus flower represents 1000. So, you will start out with four of them. And, there are ten coils of rope that make up a lotus." The dark haired man looked down at his cards briefly. "It is most unfortunate that you will lose your soul and your life at such a young age, Jounouchi-san," Seteh said. Jou smirked back. This was the first time that the man had called him by name. And, although the voice was Seto's, the "san" part really amused him. Egyptians didn't use anything like honorifics, as far as he knew.

"I will play one card face down in defense." Seteh placed the card sideways and ended his turn. On the field between them, a giant Duel Monsters card appeared face down.

"You'll see that I'm not that easy to beat, Seteh," Jou said, omitting the honorific "san" with a smile on his face. "I'm going to make you work for every life point you take. And I'll still beat you in the end!"

"That's our Jounouchi," Yugi said to Atem, "confident as always."

"Yes, but Seteh is a strong opponent. I wouldn't underestimate him."

"Okay," Jounouchi said, "it's my turn. Let's get this going!" Jou drew the card "Dancing Fairy." _Lovely, just lovely_, he thought sarcastically, _a fairy card_. He held back an impatient sigh. "Fine, I'll play 'Dancing Fairy' in attack. Now, with this card, as long as this card remains on my side of the field and face up in defense position, it increases my life points by 1000 during each of my standby phases." With that, a trio of dancing middle school aged fairies with huge, diaphanous wings danced their way onto the field. The three stood together and seemed to be making a shield with their wings.

With a wave of Seteh's hand, the girls suddenly aged ten years. Now, they were much taller and curvier. Their blue robes seemed thinner, skimpier. In fact, their robes now floated seductively and Seteh flashed them a sexy grin.

"Hey," Jou protested, "those are my monsters!"

"Very pretty," Seteh murmured at them with a sigh. They winked back.

_Ugh! I've seen that look on Seto's face before…_ "And, with that," Jou said, rolling his eyes, "I end my turn" he said flatly.

"Come on, Jounouchi!" Yugi cheered. "You can do this!"

"Ummmm…by 'do this' do you mean ogle the holograms?" he joked.

"Whatever makes you happy," Atem called back. He was back on his golden throne, his hand resting against his cheek. He allowed Yugi to sit on the chair's other arm.

Seteh didn't bother to hide his amusement and stared at Jou boyishly. Taunting him was fun. Maybe, he would needle Jou a little more. "Male jealousy is such an ugly thing," he winked at Jou. "I promise to give you my whole attention from now on."

Jounouchi made a face at him. "Just… get on with it," Jou said with a disgusted edge in his voice.

"Of course…" Seteh turned his next card over. "I play 'Zolga' next." The card had a menacing purple figure on it. "With this card, when you Tribute Summon a monster by Tributing this card, you increase the Life Points of the player who controlled this card on the field by 2000 points."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Jounouchi said impatiently. "The card increases life points by 2000 when this is offered as a sacrifice for a summons. It's clear as day." _This is basic stuff,_ he sighed.

Zolga appeared on the field. Zolga had a bright silver headdress and breast plate up top with flowing purple robes that blew and twisted on their own---in a ghostly way. There was a glowing eye that blazed with a red fire. It watched all with an unblinking stare.

"Oh, yes…" Jou's opponent continued, "I'll turn over my face down card now." The blond looked a little worried when he did it.

"It's 'Poison Mummy,'" Seteh said, "and it inflicts 500 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points."

A vile-looking mummy in red wrappings and a single, glowing white eye appeared on the field of battle. His arms and legs were withered. His teeth, yellowed and twisted, were bared at Jounouchi. Suddenly, he reached his arms out to Jou--who felt electricity pass through him and sagged to his knees. The shock felt like his heart lost all rhythm for a second. He wrapped his arms around himself.

_Oh, that hurt!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Oh, no!" Yugi said leaning forward suddenly, still sitting on the arm of the throne. Atem looked on, too, with a worried face.

Seteh's face fell and his amusement quickly faded. "This one's soul is very weak," Seteh complained, turning his face up to Atem. "Such a pity. It's _almost_ _unfair_ to duel against him," he said as an after thought mixed with fake sincerity. He walked a few paces away, with his back turned to the room. "Honestly, I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire."

"I heard that," Jou growled back. _I think my Kaiba said that once, too,_ he frowned. _My Kaiba…How funny is that? It's how I see him now. Whether he truly wants me or not, he really is "my Kaiba…"_

The man in red looked to Jounouchi. His blue eyes, cold. "Pathetic one, place your hand over the deck and forfeit. You cannot win against me. And, simply, you are a waste."

Jou's eyes narrowed and his laugh bitter. "Now, I know the truth about you and Kaiba," Jounouchi said back defiantly. "In all of the times that I've ever dueled him…in all of the times he's told me to 'give up,' he's never… really…. meant it." Jou laughed again with tears in his eyes, "I was right. I was right all along… He's nothing like you." With effort, Jounouchi forced himself to stand. "And you can't have him back."

Seteh ran his fingers through his dark brown hair again. "Your life points have dropped to 3,500." A new series of Egyptian numbers appeared in front of Jounouchi. He ignored them.

"I know how to subtract," Jou said back evenly.

"I end my turn," he told Jou. But, Jounouchi wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking out the window to the living world again. _Does time pass for us the way it does for them?_ he thought. _Maybe not… How long will they wait for us on the other side? _The blond clinched his fist._ I've got to win this. There's just no other way._

Jounouchi turned the next card and looked at the face of his opponent, the face of a Kaiba who was a stranger to him. Jou played his card and tried to focus on the game, on the duel, but his mind kept going back to his opponent. This man had the body of a god—physically perfect and desirable in every way—and the voice of the one he wanted to be with…maybe forever. But, bit by bit, Jou was growing to dislike this person in front of him because, in essence, he was not the Kaiba that Jou wanted and needed. Jou's eyes drifted to the window again. His "Kaiba" was out there, worried…afraid.

Another bolt of electricity hit Jounouchi hard as his life points plummeted. This time, his mind blanked out for a second and he fell hard to the floor in a heap. Back on the stone tablet, Jounouchi's body jerked violently, struck by green electricity. There was a catch in his breath and his nails dug into the stone.

"Jounouchi?!" Mokuba shouted and looked to his Nii-sama for support. Seto cringed and closed his eyes. _How many times do I have to watch him suffer before I get it? And I do get it_, Seto thought angrily. _I need him with me._

Yugi wanted to rush to Jou, but Atem shook his head "no" and Yugi understood. Forcing himself to stay where he was was excruciating. Seteh laid down another card and watched Jounouchi tiredly.

"Weakling, you just tried to best me with Queen's Knight. What were you thinking? You don't have time to use that card effectively. Try dragon cards. They're much better." He looked down at Jou with arms folded. "I said this would happen," Seteh complained, "and I just played Vampire Lord. You know what that means."

"Kaiba uses that one, too," Jou grumbled, "I know how it works."

"Weakling, your moves are pathetic…or, do you think you'll win by talking me to death?"

"Nope, but Kaiba says I always have to have the last word."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Jounouchi struggled to his feet.

The image of a vampire was on the field now with whitish-blue hair, dark purple clothes, and unholy eyes that stared through Jounouchi. Deep down, Jou was hoping to smack it with some sort of butterfly or fairy and be done with it.

"Pathetic mongrel…" The words floated from the other side of the field.

"Kaiba calls me 'Mutt'."

The man in red glowered. The field of play looked bad, embarrassingly bad for Jounouchi.

"Either I will win or his soul will break. The result is still the same. So, I end my turn," he heard Kaiba's voice say. It hurt. For a second, what he said really hurt_. No! He's not Kaiba. He's not my Kaiba. Come on, cards! Help me out, here…_ Jounouchi turned his next card and found… "Pyrrhic Victory," he showed the card to the room, arm held high. The bloodied warrior appeared on the field of battle, looking absolutely delicious to the vampire. The warrior struck the Vampire Lord in the heart with the sword, turned the blade around and shoved the wooden hilt into the gaping hole. He watched with little emotion as the image burst into pieces.

"I win!" Jounouchi jumped for joy. He couldn't believe it. Pointy-haired Yugi came flying down the steps. Jou closed the gap, running to Yugi and hugging him tight. "Yes!" Jounouchi said as he picked up Yugi and swung him around, much to the distress of Atem. The man in red watched, amused. Then, he approached Jounouchi and stood before him with arms folded against his chest. "Good duel," but you've forgotten something."

"I have?" Jounouchi said, still feeling his victory.

"The price of winning? The price of Pyrrhic Victory?"

"Oh, that's right…" _I'm sorry, Anzu, I'll make it up to you later. I know these are your cards._

"From your deck, I'll take," Seteh said, "Pyrrhic Victory from you." Jounouchi nodded and handed the card over. He tried not to touch Seteh's hand when he did. Just being this near to him set his teeth on edge now. "And I'll take that one," the man said, pointing away from the deck. There was a card on the floor behind him.

"Eh?" He looked around to where the finger was pointing.

Jou picked up the card and turned it over. "Painful Choice?" Jounouchi shrugged awkwardly. "Okay, it's yours, but I thought it was with Kaiba." He looked to the window again. Kaiba was talking worriedly to Mokuba in low tones.

"It was with him," Seteh said with a casual smile. "I used the card to guide my split-apart back to the stone, back to this place."

"And that's the Painful Choice—to come back or not?" Jounouchi asked, scratching his head. "I'm confused."

"No, the "Painful Choice" was to look at his heart, to take what he needed, and let go of the rest. To truly look at yourself, see what is lacking, and to judge accordingly is a painful choice."

_Yeah, right… That's too deep for me to wrap my mind around…_ Jou shrugged.

"His soul is free?" Jounouchi asked, pointing to Seto's image in the window.

"His soul is free."

Seteh wore a thin smile now. "But, understand this. In the netherworld, it would be impossible for him not to be drawn to me. So, you will have to forgive him on that point. It is the pull of the soul. And there's no logic behind it. Split-aparts are naturally drawn to their originators."

_Then_, Jounouchi thought wryly, _you might have to put up with me…and Yugi…and Anzu… and…Mokuba…_ The thought of Seteh not having a peaceful afterlife was starting to appeal to him.

Jounouchi looked down at Seteh's string of Egyptian "numbers" and watched them fade away. "That's strange," he said, "I'm used to watching them go down to zero."

"In our system, there's no need for zero," Atem said.

"There's no point in having a symbol that represents nothing," Seteh droned, bored. He yawned openly and got a slight disapproving glance from Atem. The gold dust grid on the floor formed into a dust devil and spun away.

_Did he just do that with a yawn?_ Yugi wondered.

Yugi and Jou cast amused glances at each other. "Hey," Jou whispered to Yugi, "if he could do all of that with a yawn, I wonder what he could do with a fart?"

Embarrassed, Yugi whispered back, "Shhh! He'll hear you."

"Jounouchi, I'm sorry that I never gave you a proper greeting," Atem said, "and, now, I have to send you and Yugi back."

"Hey, it's okay," Jou said with relief. He noticed, though, that Yugi's smile had faded somewhat. Parting would be hard for him.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said, "I just can't be happy to leave." His head was down, his eyes on the floor.

"…Which is to be expected," Atem said reassuringly as he reached an arm out to let Yugi hug him again. The link between them returned but began to wither. Yugi felt confused and started to say something.

"But, remember what I told you," Atem said. "I gave you my word. And I do watch over you." His 'light' nodded in agreement and held him one last time---feeling his body slowly fade away. Jounouchi stared in shock at Yugi. Then he looked down at his hands and found them to be transparent. His last memory was looking into Seteh's blue eyes and feeling truly grateful that this was not Kaiba's future.

Atem walked wearily back to his throne on the dais. He sat down and leaned his hand against his cheek—one arm of the chair supporting his elbow. "That was painful," he sighed. "I felt like I was being torn. Dueling, even at its worst, never hurt that bad." Then Atem's wine colored eyes gave Seteh a level stare. "And I know what you did, by the way."

A masculine Seto-ish face, showed mock innocence. "Do you?"

"You let him win," Atem said with a faint smile on his face. "I would never have guessed that of you."

"Oh, really? Is it my reputation as an 'evil villain' or as a manipulator?"

"Those were legends based on politics. Truly, I don't think you are any of those things."

"But, I must be… I am the son of 'earth' and 'sky.' I am the husband to the Nile. And I am brother to both 'death' and 'life.' My heart is a sandstorm."

Atem nodded absentmindedly. _Such drama, even in the netherworld._ "You know the ancient scripts, '…the pharaoh's strength is Set.' So, I cannot see you as anything other than that—and a close companion in the afterlife."

"And I outrank you…"

Atem gave him a short bow that stroked his ego a little. Seteh walked back up the steps to his own throne, sat down next to Atem, and fought hard to hide his arrogant grin. "Yes, I let him win. There were other cards I could have used, but chose not to. I was waiting for him to play Pyrrhic Victory." He toyed briefly with the gold ankh bracelet tied to his wrist. The key of life swung with a heavy weight.

"Wait… I just realized that you didn't try to take the card when it first appeared. You pushed Pyrrhic Victory toward Jounouchi with your finger." Atem's wine colored eyes sparkled with mischief. "Do you mind if I ask why? I doubt it was pity. And to think, there, for the slightest moment, I believed that I would be returning to our realm with Jounouchi's soul in tow."

"Did you?"

"Most definitely."

Seteh stood up, walked down the steps one last time and over to their window. His eyes glowed slightly as he watched the world of the living just a little longer.

"One reason, I suppose, is that we never truly value something—or someone—until it is about to be taken away. Then, we feel the first pain and nothing else compares with that." He motioned his hand and the view on the world of the living changed its angle and drew back a little. Now they could see the tablet and Seto's profile. "The other reason… Well, I've sent my split-apart back to that world seven times. And in all of those times that I've watched him—which is like watching my brother more than myself now, I've never seen that look on his face—the one he had when he could not break the tablet's shield with his fist.

"And what look would that be?" Atem asked, curious.

"Open and unmistakable anguish."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The stone tablet's shield shimmered brightly, and then began to pulse in small bursts. The shield struggled to remain bright and then faltered. The glow faded. Like a drowning man, Yugi took in huge gasps of air, back arched, and arms flailed. Suddenly, his violet eyes shot open.

_Where? Huh? I'm…wha? _ he thought.

"Yugi!" Anzu said. She rushed to him.

"Anzu?" Yugi mumbled, still fuzzy. He sat up on the tablet, putting a hand to his head. He quickly discovered Anzu's breasts in his face. Her arms were wrapped around his head. She was giving him a big hug and crying all over him at the same time.

"Uh, A-An-zu?"

She was squeezing him tight and bending his hair at awkward angles.

"An-zhoo!" through clinched teeth.

She was still crying.

"Too…tight…killing…me."

"Sorry!" she said, wiping her eyes. She held onto his hand instead.

Jounouchi's hazel eyes were still closed. Seto and Mokuba went to Jounouchi, deeply worried because he hadn't moved at all. Without hesitation, Seto reached a hand in and felt of Jounouchi's neck. "There's a pulse," he said with a relieved sigh. He leaned his head in to listen to Jou's chest and Mokuba cringed inwardly. _There's no helping it_, he thought. "And Jounouchi's lungs sound bad and his breathing seems labored," Seto said with worry in his voice.

"I know," Mokuba muttered looking down.

"What?" Seto turned his head and his eyes narrowed, angry.

"He made me promise not to tell." Mokuba actually whined—which made it all worse. Mokuba never whined. Still afraid, the child forced himself to face his brother.

"Namiko said… some stuff… and then… kicked him against a table…and…" He started tugging at his black hair.

Seto's stare showed disbelief and rage. "You kept this from me…?"

"I'm sorry! I saw it all. I'm sorry." Mokuba went to Jounouchi's side again. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi. I broke my promise to you. Forgive me." The child looked up to his older brother. "I keep seeing bad things that I can't stop." Looking back at Jou, he wanted to take Jounouchi's hand, but was afraid his Nii-sama would see him as a baby. So, gently, he touched Jou's wrist.

Slowly, Jou turned his head toward the child.

"Jounouchi?" Mokuba said.

Seto stood next to Mokuba, staring down helplessly. Jou looked up into Seto's blue eyes. "Who…?" _Who is waking me up? I just wanna sleep. I really hurt right now._

"Who? Do you know who I am?" Seto asked, concern in his voice.

Jou blinked and looked around the room with a vague, sleepy expression.

"Yeah… You're an ass."

"He does remember you, Nii-sama!"

"Why come back? Just send your men in and go home," Jou said in a groggy voice. "...Take Mokuba…" He held Mokuba's hand, which embarrassed him a little. Jou started to yawn, took a large breath, and shrunk back in pain. There was a catch in his breath. He pressed his forearm against his ribs. Jounouchi took a few more, less painful, shallow breaths and felt clearer. His hazel eyes were barely open now, giving Seto a quiet, serious stare. _I knew why you left. It was better that way._ _Coming back was the worst thing you could have done. You've given me hope again. _

"Jounouchi," Mokuba said, starting to feel glad.

_He's alive_, Seto thought with relief. "Jounouchi? Listen to me. We're leaving," he said, sliding his arms underneath the blond's back and legs-- and trying to lift him into his arms in one motion. Some part of Seto was afraid that another barrier would appear. He'd never get another chance to get Jounouchi back.

Jou felt his ribs ache hard, turning to a white-hot pain. "N-No! Stop!" Jounouchi screamed. He doubled over in agony. The thought flashed, _Yelling hurts now_. "No! Put me _down_." Jounouchi's teeth were gritting together and his voice echoed throughout the art gallery. To Seto, the real screams felt much worse than the ones he'd heard in his nightmare. Rattled, Seto put Jou back.

Yugi and Anzu stared with worried faces. Still on the stone tablet, Yugi rolled over to his friend. "Jounouchi?" Yugi called, resting a hand on his shoulder. Violet eyes deeply concerned. Jou could feel the pressure of Yugi's small hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on top of it. "Sorry, I can't bend like that now," Jounouchi said, face turning pale. He shifted his head back against the stone. "I wish someone could breathe for me. Hurts…"

_His ribs are definitely cracked now_, Seto worried_. I had guessed that most of them were bruised before because I could pick him up, but there's no mistaking it now…_

For a second, Yugi and Seto glanced at each other, feeling helpless.

"We'll get you up," Yugi said.

"Couldn't I just die here?" Jou joked, opening one hazel eye in Yugi's direction.

Yugi stared back with an almost pharaoh-ish expression. "Not funny," he said sternly. There was a dangerous edge to his eyes now. Jou's eyes widened for a second, seeing Yugi change like that.

_Interesting… Even Yugi has a temper_, Seto thought. "Well, if you die," he said to Jounouchi with a slightly annoyed tone, "I'm sure that Yugi will just play 'Mutt-Monster Reborn' and bring you back."

Jou curled his lip.

Yugi smiled a little at the thought. He imagined the card to have a huge holo of Jounouchi dressed in a dog suit, collar, and leash with a blue background.

Jounouchi looked at his right hand. Dust and ash were crumbling out of it. "Oh, and Anzu… I'm sorry," Jounouchi said. He handed a fist-full of pink ribbons mixed with grey dust to her. She took them with both hands. "I think I owe you a deck." She shook her head "no."

Weakly, Jounouchi moved his legs, trying to roll himself off the stone without bending much or breathing. He pressed his forearm against his ribs and willed himself to stand.

The second he rolled off, the stone tablet began to shift and the room was filled with a deep cracking sound, sandy grains pouring onto the floor. The stone tablet was shifting now. Wide-eyed, Yugi tried to steady himself before giving up and jumping off. The stone broke into four large pieces and collapsed in on itself.

"That's it," Jou said, "I've had enough. I don't want to do this anymore," he said to them quietly. His eyes stared off to someplace far away for a second.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi said cautiously with an edge of panic.

Jou looked bad right now, very bad. "I'm just tired." Jounouchi tried to straighten all the way up and had a hard time of doing it. His body wanted to stay doubled over. His movements were sluggish. He almost fell.

Seto closed his eyes for a second and sighed. "Okay. Lean on me, just like the last time, if that's possible."

"The last time…?" Anzu blinked back, confused.

"I don't know if this is going to work," Seto murmured to himself as Jou's head hung down. Trembling, Jou placed his hand on Seto's shoulder and leaned. Seto continued speaking to Jou in a gentle voice and helped him straighten up his posture-- as much as the blond was able to withstand. Then, Seto put a hand to his back to support it. He grabbed Jou's forearm when he wobbled.

_Kaiba, when you say it like that, it's pretty clear about us. Fine, I'll take the last step. I can't feel any worse than I do right now. And they'd find out sooner or later anyway…_

Jounouchi stood shakily. "Hey, you know, Kaiba?" Jou said, feeling the world moving out of focus. He was sick to his stomach and turned weakly—reaching an arm out, pulling his body against Seto, and hugging him. Seto allowed it. "This was the worst date I've ever been on." He tried to laugh, but it came out as a huff. He rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder. "I'm glad we broke up." Jounouchi stumbled a bit and Kaiba caught him, pressing their bodies together. "I just lied. I don't hate you, Kaiba." His body crumbled.

"Hell, Jounouchi's fainted," Seto said, trying to mask his panic. Mokuba looked on, eyes wide—not knowing what to do.

Seto pulled the blond even closer to his body--one arm around Jou's waist and the other hand supporting the neck and head. Cutting his eyes sideways, Seto saw shocked faces on Yugi and Anzu. _It's obvious now_, Seto thought and his face hardened.

"He is mine. I suppose you understand what I mean by 'mine," don't you?"

Yugi and Anzu nodded 'up' and 'down' quickly.

"It's the same way, Yugi, that you feel about Anzu. So, you can stop looking so shocked about it," he said dryly. Seto turned his attention back to Jounouchi. He rested Jou's head back onto his own shoulder. "Wake up," he whispered in his ear.

Anzu turned to Yugi. She was bright pink. He saw and nodded at the ground. "He's right," Yugi told her.

_Leave it to Nii-sama to throw the attention to the other direction when he feels uncomfortable_, Mokuba smirked inwardly.

"Jounouchi?" Seto whispered, still supporting the body. He got a "Hmmm?" with Jou leaning his head back, eyes slowly opening. For a second, hazel eyes met blue with regret. _I'm sorry, Kaiba, for letting them know this way. Forgive me for ruining your life._ "Jou?" Seto watched the light leave his eyes and gripped tighter when the body became a rag doll. This time, Yugi and Anzu helped Seto lower Jou's body to the floor, and everyone knelt down beside him.

_Maybe, there's a chair or furniture…?_ Seto thought. He scanned the room. Suddenly, Seto caught onto something that he'd been seeing but had not registered with him. It was the wedding portrait by the hard backed chair that Seeker had been sitting in.

The portrait was of Pegasus and Cyndia. In the picture, a younger Pegasus' dark silver hair was pulled back and tied at the base of his neck with a black string. He was wearing a simple, black tuxedo with a cream colored cummerbund and white rose at the lapel. He was standing with her, seemingly surprised to have her arms around him. He must not have seen her rush at him. But, he was honored, too. Cyndia's dress was ornate, layers of Spanish lace and pearls covering the bodice. The wreath on her head was made of silk strands and flowers. The veil stretched behind her, caught by the wind. Just as in her sketches and paintings, she had that look of total adoration when she saw her artist-husband, Pegasus. But, what he had missed, Seto saw, in drawing after drawing, was the look of trust. It was basic and simple. It was the foundation for everything that she ever felt for him.

Seto could hear Pegasus' words: "Do you know what I hope for you, Kaiba-boy? I hope your lover dies first. To see the light die out in their eyes…and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

_Pegasus, you're a rotten bastard._

Seto watched Jou's face_. I know he's not dead. I would have felt it_, Seto thought. He placed a hand against Jounouchi's cheek. "Wake up," Seto ordered, and patted the cheek like a gentle slap. "You just fainted again." Yugi and Anzu were still by his side. Yugi took Jou's hand and held it. There was something innocent and intimate in the way he did it. Seto pretended he didn't see that.

_They're friends. I'll just have to accept it_, Seto thought.

Jounouchi opened his eyes. The floor felt cool against his back, and he had an excellent view of the ceiling now.

"Jounouchi?" Mokuba said.

Jou looked at the faces staring down at him. He could feel someone holding his hand with a slight tremor.

_Not again! I hate fainting. When will I stop doing this?!_ He frowned at the group. "I'm not going to another hospital," he said firmly.

"Care to debate me on that?" Seto said back with a stern tone.

"Yes, I do," Jou said with a cold stare. "Take me anywhere but there. And if someone takes me to a hospital anyway, I'm going to start yelling. And I can yell pretty loud!" _Then again, yelling hurts. But, I'm not telling them that,_ he thought.

"Fine…I'll take you… back… _home_," Seto said with a sigh ending the sentence. "But, with you like this, the trip will be a long one." Seto sat on the floor, now, cross-legged. He was back to wearing his emotionally blank mask.

Hazel eyes looked away and he gave a brief shake of the head. "I'm okay with that, but I need some sleep first."

Seto nodded grimly.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Mokuba asked, hoping to shift the conversation and allow Jou the chance to wake up more.

"Yes," Anzu said expectantly, "I'd like to know, too."

"Oh…umm…well…," Yugi said, allowing his thoughts to ramble. He thought back to Atem's words. He wasn't alone. He knew that. Atem was watching over him and loved him unconditionally. Anzu loved him, too. He could see that. He had years, decades, to think over his life and the choices he'd have to make. He wanted to do that with Anzu—to decide together.

Yugi thought about it. Whether he'd become one with Atem or not… It would be fine—it would all be fine. Atem, he now knew, loved Anzu as well. But, he'd always known that, too, somewhere deep down in his soul. And Yugi knew he would have to tell her that, in time. But he also understood that he could say the words to her without a thread of jealousy.

Yugi thought about it again. There were three of them who loved each other. It was as simple as that. And they were lucky. Yugi put a hand on Anzu's shoulder for a brief second.

"It's too much right now. Can we talk about this later? I'm really worried about Jounouchi," Yugi said.

"Much, much later," Jou agreed wearily.

"Yes," Anzu said back with a grin.

Yugi smiled._ Maybe the decision isn't mine after all. Maybe it's hers. I wonder how she'll feel about having two husbands in the afterlife…?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note**: According to the Yu-Gi-Oh TV series, today (October 25th) is Kaiba Seto's birthday. Happy birthday, Seto! We love you. Suki da. （好きだ)

* * *

Chapter 30 

Seto and Jounouchi entered the hotel room with Mokuba on their heels carrying a white plastic shopping bag.

"Thank you, doctor," Seto said evenly into his mobile phone. "Yes, we stopped by the pharmacy and picked up everything you recommended. Jounouchi refused the prescription medication, though." He gave Jou a disapproving glance before turning his attention back to the phone call.

Jounouchi, shrugged sheepishly with his hands still shoved into his pockets and looked around. He noticed Mokuba listening in on his brother's conversation with a knowing smirk on his face. The child's features slowly curled into an elfin grin.

"And I appreciate you being willing to see, on such short notice, my…uh…" Seto continued but broke off.

"Boyfriend," Mokuba volunteered.

Seto narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Ummm… to see _Jounouchi_ when I get him back to Domino City."

Mokuba folded his arms with a little annoyance and gave his brother an even stare—standing his ground because he knew he was right. Seto rolled his eyes and strolled around the small hotel room while finishing up his call.

Mokuba shifted his gaze to Jou, who, unlike Seto, found himself blushing a bit at the situation. Mokuba wiggled an eyebrow at him. Jou's ears turned pinkish. Mokuba curled his lip into a crooked, knowing smile. Jou's face flushed. Mokuba tugged lightly on Jou's sleeve and motioned for him to bend low so that he could whisper something in his ear. Confused, Jounouchi did it. "_B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d_," he whispered before walking away with a sheepish grin. _This is so much fun_, he mused.

Seto hung up his mobile phone and put it away. "I hate this hotel," he said, frowning. His attention was suddenly turned to the new issue at hand. "It's just an ordinary hotel for ordinary people. Don't worry about it. We're only going to stay here until we take the train tomorrow back home."

"Yes, the train! I'm looking forward to it," Mokuba said, excited now.

"And I'm happy for you, Mokuba," Jounouchi said with a faint smile and feeling relieved that the child's mind was now on another topic entirely. He looked at Seto out of the corner of his eye. "And it's the best decision that Kaiba's ever made."

Mokuba blinked at Jou for a second. _It feels like I've heard that somewhere before…_

"It would still be better if we could get you to a doctor now," Seto complained.

"Well, I don't want to," Jou grumped. "I've spent way too much time in those places, and I'm not taking any more of that medicine that won't let me think straight. It was like living in a fog."

"That's why you'll go see my doctor when we get back to Domino," Seto directed. Jou looked like he was going to debate Seto on that point, but backed down when he saw the determined glare mixed with a tinge of fear. "And, Mokuba, I need the bag," Seto said, his eyes still on Jounouchi.

"Okay, Nii-sama." He handed the shopping bag over. "I'll go check on Yugi's and Anzu's rooms." The thirteen year old grinned to himself on the way out. _I'm going to stay clear of this room until tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Nii-sama._ The heavy door closed behind Mokuba with a dull thud.

Seto wasn't really paying attention now. He sighed without looking up. "Fine. You do that," Seto's voice was a forced monotone. He looked around, wrinkling his nose while he scanned the room. "When were these things built, anyway? The late 1980's?"

Jou fought back a smile, forgetting his argument with Seto for the moment.

"This is camping," Seto complained.

Jounouchi started snickering, holding his ribs tighter, and turning pink.

"Where's the toilet?"

Jou held his breath now, desperately trying not to laugh. He was starting to hurt.

Seto looked into the bathroom. "The bathroom window lock is just a coat hanger shoved in the window."

Jou, hearing this, started snickering louder. "Oh, that hurts. Ouch!" He sat down on the edge of the double bed and tried to breathe slowly. There was a strong cramping feeling that was sneaking up on him.

"You can stop laughing, or…I'll break up with you," Seto joked quietly.

"Oh, really? When did we get back together this time?"

"Don't you remember?" Seto wore a thin smile, "It was right before you fainted in my arms. You were so relieved that I took you back that you passed out." Seto stroked Jounouchi's blond hair with one silky motion of his hand as he passed by. He closed the cheap, blue curtains and the room grew dark. Jou's heart was speeding up. He tried to ignore it.

"Hmmm… All I remember was a bad date," Jou smiled, tracking Seto's movements with his eyes. "I guess…you'll have to work _harder_ to keep me…_entertained_."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Was that a challenge?"

Jou shrugged back with mock shyness.

_He seems to be feeling better. That's a relief. Maybe I was overreacting to his pain, but almost losing him---again-- was hard. _

Jounouchi suddenly noticed Seto's stare and felt real shyness this time. The intensity, that's what it was.

"Well, it's time to get to work," Seto said while looking down at Jou on the bed, arms akimbo.

Seto took medical adhesive tape, scissors, and ibuprofen out of the bag. "When we're done, I'll give you some of this," he gestured to the bottle, "for pain." Without warning, Seto leaned down and began tugging at Jounouchi's shirt. Jou could feel his heartbeat speed up again. Seto easily untucked the cotton shirt and, while saying "arms up," was busy pulling it over his head. He noticed that Jounouchi's movements were sluggish, but if that kept the pain down to a minimum, he was fine with it. Once he had the shirt off, he folded it and placed it in the chair by the door. He tried not to think about his puppy sitting on the edge of the bed with a bruised face, battered chest, and slash marks.

Without a shirt, Jounouchi's chest felt too cool now. His arms had chill bumps. The bed dipped and he turned his head to look. He was surprised to see Seto on the bed with him. Seto was kneeling directly behind with a very determined look on his face. _How is that stabbed shoulder?_ He inspected the bandage. It seemed okay.

"Sit up, shoulders back." Seto commanded.

"Eh?" Jounouchi said, not taking it all in.

Seto leaned his face close to Jounouchi's ear. Quietly, he said, "Puppy, I said you need to sit up straight. Do what I say." Gently, Seto put an arm around the left shoulder and rested the hand above the bandage on Jou's right shoulder. He straightened up Jou's posture by pushing Jou's body up and against his own. "Let me know if this hurts." They both could hear Jou's back make sickening cracks and pops.

"Ouch!" Jou said, "but it…feels kinda…good now."

"It should. You seem really tight here." Briefly, Seto massaged a muscle near the spine hearing Jou complain, "Ouch, ouch, ouch and, did I happen to mention 'ouch?' Crap, that hurts! Ouch? I think I did. Hell, that hurts." Then, Seto pressed himself against Jou's back again and lifted up very slowly. This time, Jou's back didn't pop. But, he felt a different sensation entirely. It felt great to have Seto's warm body against him. In fact, he felt luscious. Jounouchi closed his eyes for a second.

"Sit up," Seto said with more stress in his voice. Once again, Jou seemed sluggish in his movements_. His body is still stiff from the injuries, I suppose_, Seto thought.

"R-Right," Jou said, distracted. He forced himself to breathe very softly—even though his body was begging for just the opposite, the feeling of Seto's warm fingers sliding across him and resting on the middle of his chest was more than he could handle. Jounouchi knew he couldn't mask the fact that his face and ears were turning pink, too_. This feels really…good…in a strange way_, he thought.

"Your sternum is right here." Seto moved his fingers expertly to the center of Jounouchi's chest. Seto's other hand caressed his side.

_He is __wonderful_ Jou thought.

"It's this side, right?" Seto gave a small push. An intense pain gripped him and Jou found his hands clutching the navy bedspread, head pointed down. He tried to suppress a moan and did a poor job of it. "Yeah," he said through gritted teeth. Every single romantic notion left his mind at that point.

From behind, Seto's eyes widened with worry. "Gomen na!"

"Gomen na?" Jounouchi gave a faint smile over his shoulder. "That's a pretty informal 'sorry' –even for you. Plus, who would have guessed at school that we'd ever talk to each other like this?"

"I agree," Seto admitted. "Does it…bother you?"

"No. Actually, I like it a lot."

"You just relaxed again. This is frustrating..." A little roughly, Seto straightened Jou's shoulders back by gripping onto them and moving them into the position he wanted. Then, he began to cut five strips of tape. Seto leaned over, inspecting the purpling side and deciding where to place the first strip. His hands were warm and smooth.

"Lift your arm."

"Okay. Ouch!"

Seto started placing them from Jou's mid section of the rib cage, around the ribs, and ending at the spine.

"I think I can avoid the burns," Seto said in his ear, very businesslike. He felt awkward for a second before asking. "Do you… remember them burning you with the cigarette?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it was a cigarette."

"If you want…you could… tell me about it." He placed the tape carefully.

"No."

Jounouchi looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a second_. I'm a jerk. I've wanted Kaiba to confide in me about the things that really matter. But, when the time comes for me to spill it, I do the exact same stuff back to him. I'm really no better. If I can't be honest with him, how can he be honest with me?_ He clinched his fist in frustration. Seto saw it.

"I'm fine with that," Seto said and continued his work.

_But, I'm not_, Jou thought unhappily.

"Kaiba, they just wanted to hear me scream. That's all."

Seto smoothed out the tape, slowly this time. _I want to hold him right now._

Jounouchi looked down at himself. The side getting taped did feel better. But, it looked odd. Even though most of the swelling had gone down, his body was still a hideous collection of cuts and purple fist marks now. It spelled "loser" or "victim." He looked down at his chest and sighed inwardly. _Ugly_. All of the shoulder bruises were turning dark green and the bite at his wrist was purple-black He touched his mouth. The busted lip felt huge and throbbed a little.

_I don't know what I was thinking. I'm a freak show right now, and not exactly desirable in bed. Kaiba is not going to suddenly pin me down, crawl on top of me, and start kissing me. I'm not going to be naked in his arms. I'm being stupid again just because I have Kaiba alone with me in a hotel room and my hormones are raging. I hate my life._

Seto noticed that Jou had stopped talking. His face seemed sad and, oddly, more than a little frustrated, which confused him. He was staring at the wall now. The sound of the tape being pulled and cut seemed to bother him, too, but he said nothing—not even a joke. _But, you always joke. It's just who you are._ Another strip pulled. Another slight flinch. Dull eyes faced the wall.

"How does this feel?" Seto asked quietly while he worked. His hands smoothed out the tape.

"Thank you," Jounouchi replied, doing his best not to sigh. "Already, I think I can breathe better."

"Well," Seto said as he worked, cutting his eyes roguishly at Jounouchi "at least I won't have to tape you up very far. So, I suppose, the rest of your chest will be spared."

"What do you mean by 'spared'?" Jou asked, turning his head slightly at Seto, curious.

"Well, I mean, here…" Still kneeling behind Jou, Seto moved his arm around, looked down, and stroked Jou's dark blond chest hair for a second. Ordinarily, Jou would have melted at this. But, coming from Seto right now, it sounded like a criticism. And he wasn't happy with the thought of that.

"That is---if you don't know any better---what is called 'manly' chest hair." He grumped back.

Seto stared down over Jou's shoulder again, eyeing it all. "It feels more like 'manly peach fuzz' to me." Seto stroked the chest again—playfully this time—his eyes shining. A ringlet of hair stuck out at an awkward angle.

Jou looked over his shoulder and into Seto's face.

_I love those blue eyes…_

He shook the thought away. "Wha-?" Jou said, with mock indignation. "I look fine."

"Well, nothing that a little hot wax won't cure. And I do mean 'a little.' Luckily, you don't have much to deal with."

"Contrary to popular opinion, a man, a real man, should be a bit hairy," Jou protested. "I'm not a pre-adolescent boy, you know."

Seto smirked and suggested, "A razor? But it would leave stubble. But stubble can be fun, too…"

"No."

Seto was vastly amused. "To be honest, all it would take is to put this one piece of tape from here," he pointed, "to here. One 'rip' and it's gone."

"You're mean!" Jou said, trying to hide a smile and doing a poor job of it.

"So you keep telling me."

A little reluctantly, Seto went back to taping. He cut two more pieces of tape and placed them parallel to restrict any movement. Slowly, his voice became businesslike again as he worked. "Can you still breathe?" Jounouchi nodded. "Fine, then." Seto stared down again at Jou—looking at the bruises. "With those purple marks, the cuts, and the tape, it's going to hurt peeling this off and putting on more." He glanced at the shoulder bandage again. "Let me know if you need help changing bandages."

"Sure," Jounouchi said quietly.

"Something?" Seto eyed him, still kneeling behind Jounouchi.

"You know, I realize I don't look fine. To be honest, I'm really a mess right now. Thanks…for not saying anything about how ugly I am."

_My m__utt's been beaten. I'm still furious about that._

"You should be proud of yourself," Seto said, placing a hand on Jou's shoulder on the one spot that didn't have a sickening bruise.

"Oh, really?" came a voice laced with sarcasm, not sounding convinced at all. He had this image of Seto looking at him with revulsion. It was hard to block it out.

"Your back is fine."

"And why should I be proud of that?"

"You never turned your back to the enemy. You never ran away. You faced them."

Jounouchi shook his head with misery, staring at the wall.

"And I'm proud of you, too," Seto said quietly, his large hand now pressing lightly on Jou's shoulder.

Jounouchi placed his hand on top, allowing his fingers to lace together with Seto's. "Thanks. I really appreciate that…"

Seto watched him a little longer and then took his hand back. He started to shift his weight, pushing himself off the bed.

"Do you want to lie down?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, let me try." Jou eased himself down on the bed. Luckily, it was a hard, flat mattress. The pillows were flat, too—which was just what he needed. Ordinarily, he would have hated it. But, this felt good.

"We could turn down the bed first," Seto hinted.

"Nope, I'm not sleepy. He rested his arms at his sides.

"If you say so," Seto murmured, opening the bottle of ibuprofen and taking out two tablets. He offered them to Jounouchi who frowned, rolled himself over slightly, downed both tablets with a sip of water in one swallow, and eased himself back. It seemed rushed. Seto gave him a disapproving glance.

"Fine, then," Seto grumbled, getting ready to leave, his eyes on the door.

_He's leaving? Now?_ "Wait, ummm… You could stay, if you like," Jounouchi said awkwardly with a slight blush. "I mean, I'd like you to."

Seto cocked his head to one said. He thought about it. "Okay."

"We could watch some television. The remote's over there." The blond gestured to the rickety end table near Seto. "Come on," Jou said, sounding amicable. "I'm all taped up. I'm harmless."

Seto sat down on the bed, turned on the television, and began channel surfing. Within a few minutes, Seto was lying on his side with a hand supporting his head. He surfed past the Anime Channel for the third time, which Jou would have liked, but the blond said nothing. "What do you want to watch?" Seto asked vaguely, with a casual glance at Jounouchi's face. Jou was lying there with eyes half open.

"Anything. This is good."

"This?" Seto raised an eyebrow. It seemed out of character. "This is the Business Channel and they're covering stock reports. It really doesn't seem like something…you would…enjoy…"

"You're right." Jounouchi closed his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

_Oh, I see. You're only pretending to like it__ because of me. Well, that makes sense…_

"But, I really need the noise right now. Sometimes, I just need a voice to talk to me." Jou grinned again.

_What?_

When Seto didn't say anything, Jou opened up one hazel eye. Seto, sitting up now, was staring across at him. His face had an expression he couldn't read.

"I just said something strange again, huh?" Jounouchi sighed at his own stupidity. "Forget what I just said. It's nothing."

The dark haired television host prattled on in the background, discussing a great deal of nothing. His tone was businesslike and detached. But, oddly, it also conveyed that sense that something important was going on and it would be best to jump on the bandwagon before you got left behind. Yes, it was just the sort of noise, like the tone that his Japanese classics teacher used, that he could easily hear and ignore.

Without hesitation, Jounouchi reached over and took Seto's hand in his. He laced their fingers together loosely. Maybe, it was the warmth that he craved. Jounouchi closed his eyes and tried not to breathe deeply. It was better when he did that. But, then, he felt Seto take his hand back. Jounouchi felt lonely again and foolish for being so casual with Seto. _Maybe he thinks I was too forward. Yeah, that's probably it. I wish I had never done that. What do I do now? _Both eyes opened when he felt Seto's arm slide behind his neck. Seto's firm body was lying right against him with Jou using the forearm as a pillow. His eyes cut to Seto in confusion as the button on the remote made a thick clicking sound. _Is he turning the television off? Why?_

The symbol of a silver speaker with the "no" emblem across it in red popped into the corner.

_What's going on?_ Jou wondered.

"If you'd like a voice to talk to you, I'd much rather it be mine," Seto began, his mouth dangerously close to Jou's. For a second, Jou hoped that they might kiss. Blue eyes penetrated. Seto put down the remote on the end table, grabbed the edge of the bedspread, pulled it across, and draped it over himself and Jounouchi. They felt warm together. "Do you see the symbols running at the bottom of the screen?" Seto rested his head against Jou's, brown hair and blond mixed. Under the bedspread, Seto folded his arms gently into a soft embrace. "They represent the different businesses that you can buy stock in. How well they're doing…" Seto felt his face turning pink. "…Or not doing, can be seen right there." Seto's tone was gentle. "See that one scroll by?" There was a smile in his voice now, the side of his face nuzzled into Jounouchi's neck. He whispered, "That's Kaiba Corp…."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The blue train was pulling into the station. It moved slowly to a stop. The doors opened and weary passengers got off, chatting among themselves. A group of high school students walked wearily towards their cram school. Three elderly Japanese businessmen shuffled up the stairs, heading for the nearest bar.

"I'm glad we can take the train back," Yugi said cheerfully. He was happy to be going home at last-- even if it did mean taking a night train and leaving around dinner time.

"Yes! It will be good to get home. I wonder where the others are…?" Anzu said and slung a book bag over her shoulder.

"It looks like you stopped off at the bookstore before checking out of the hotel," Yugi said thoughtfully. "I can carry it if you'd like."

Anzu shook her head "no" but her yes danced when she did it. Yugi felt his face turning pink. He turned away only to find that Anzu had laced her arm through his.

"Come on," Yugi, "there's bound to be a snack machine around here somewhere. Let's get something."

The two wandered off with Yugi planning on holding her hand once they found the snacks. He could feel himself blush.

Mokuba, Jounouchi, and Seto walked down the stairs leading into the train station.

"Mokuba," Seto began, "I really don't see the point of taking the sleeper train back home. I could get us back much faster with the helicopter."

_Yeah_, Mokuba thought to himself, _but you can spend a little more time with me and Jounouchi if we take the sleeper train. So, no thanks, "Baka Nii-sama". You are so clueless…_ "This way is fun," Mokuba said cheerfully and continued walking between Jounouchi and Seto on the stairs. "I want to have some fun for awhile. Soon, you'll be back at work and, you know..."

"If you say so," Seto interrupted. "I went ahead and booked a private room for all of us."

"But Anzu gets her own room," Mokuba said, cutting his eyes at Seto. Seto nodded_. And if all of this makes Mokuba happy, I really don't care about the cost._

"I don't think she'd like bunking with us guys anyway," Jou said with a smirk.

"Just us guys! We duel 'till dawn!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Jounouchi sleeps the whole way," Seto corrected.

"I do?" Jou said with an amused tone.

_If I have to tie him down to the bed, he does…_ Seto thought tartly, but then smiled when he pictured it in his head.

Jounouchi gave Seto a playful glance, which Seto responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll duel with you when he falls asleep," Jou whispered to Mokuba.

"I heard that," Seto grumbled.

Mokuba looked to his left and right. Jounouchi was staring at the train station---everything was interesting to him. "This place is bigger than I thought," he said vaguely. Seto, on the other hand, had his head down with the usual scowl carved into it. All three of them were stomping down the long flight of narrow stairs.

_Sheesh, how can two people be this close together and not notice each other? _Mokuba frowned to himself---thinking hard. _I've gotta get these two together. Okay, how to do this…? If I suddenly slow down, they will, too. If I nudge Nii-sama in Jounouchi's direction, they'll notice and get embarrassed—well, Jounouchi will, anyway. Nope… No good. There's got to be a way, though. What will it take to get them together?_

After getting off the stairs, Seto made a direct path to the train and looked around. He couldn't see Yugi or Anzu. But he was certain that he'd seen them come in before they did. He patted down his coat pocket and took out the pack of cigarettes and the gold lighter. For a second, he really needed a smoke. _This is weak_. He watched Jounouchi out of the corner of his eye. Seto sighed, frustrated_. The things I do for you that you never know about…_ He tossed everything into the trashcan, turned on his heel, and walked away-- grumbling to himself.

Jou stood next to Mokuba and looked tired. His eyes had dark circles and his skin still looked unnaturally pale. His busted lip was kind of puffy, but looked much better. And the bruise on his cheek had faded to a dull smudge.

_What will it take?_ Mokuba kept thinking hard. He suddenly looked down at his feet. _I've got it! _Mokuba waited a second longer for his Nii-sama to approach them. _Okay, here goes…_ "Jounouchi?" he said and pulled out two Duel Monsters cards, Dark Magician Girl and Queen's Knight, from his front shirt pocket, "Nii-sama gave me these to show Yuna-chan…" he began. _Yuna-chan, who is __very__ cute in every way_, Mokuba thought with a dreamy grin.

Mokuba took a step forward---onto his shoelace. The lace pulled the left shoe skin tight and caught him in mid stride when he tried to move again. Off balance, he waved his arms out, dropping the cards. _Wait, I'm really going to fall! Whoa!_ He couldn't believe how incredibly stupid he actually was! He braced himself.

Jou had his forearm before Mokuba could hit the ground. Jou's face, serious. Seto had caught hold of his other hand. Mokuba was taking in air in huge gulps, staring down in shock at his feet.

"Scary," he breathed.

"Mokuba, what have I told you about tying your shoes?" Seto lectured sternly. "I know that it's popular to just cram your feet into them and be done with it, but… Are you listening?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I got it. I got it. I know."

Seto opened his mouth to continue, but Mokuba had already taken Seto and Jounouchi by their hands. With his face set, he was leading the three of them to the train. "Train's here. Let's go."

Jounouchi started to laugh. He remembered back to the night of the earthquake, and Seto leading him away to the hospital. Mokuba had that same look of determination. There was a simpler version of Seto inside Mokuba—the person Seto might have been had life been kinder.

"Mokuba?" Seto said and looked down at his hand. _We're holding hands? Eh?_ The thirteen year old was leading the way with Jou and Seto trailing a pace behind.

Jounouchi was doing his best not to laugh, and pressed an arm against his ribs. Leaning in next to Seto, "He's just like you. He's exactly the same."

Seto took his hand back and folded his arms across his chest defiantly. "This is excessive."

"I guess, that means he belongs to me," Mokuba said with mock flirtation. He linked arms with Jou, who enjoyed the look of indignation on Seto's face. Mokuba found himself grinning at his big brother as he boarded the train, still arm and arm with Jou. Things would be different between Jou and him in the future. He would make sure of that. Seto followed along with annoyance. Anzu and Yugi, loaded down with snacks from the machine around the corner, followed the trio. Yugi was disappointed that he didn't get the chance to hold Anzu's hand. There was simply too much else to hold onto.

Anzu found her room easily enough and they dropped the snacks there in a pile on the bed. She giggled at him and said, "Gee, did we buy enough? I guess I make quite the delivery girl, huh?" Yugi looked down and laughed, too. "Yeah, I guess… But, what does that make me?" She smiled back, "Well, thanks to my Burger World experience, I guess I'm your senpai (a more advanced student)." He looked at her with sudden surprise. Anzu was hovering over his face, eyes closed. Yugi took her small hands in his and slowly closed the gap between them. _I've wanted you for so long…_ He kissed her. It was soft and wet. It was magic.

* * *

Much to Seto's disappointment, and he was having a bunch of them lately, their suite was a room occupied by two blue bunk beds. The linens were folded up neatly on top of the thin pillows. And the room's décor was a plain, waxy blue color accented with chrome.

"This doesn't look so bad," Jou said, peering into one of the bottom bunks. "It's better than the hotel we just left. And, if you can live through that, you can live through anything." His eyes danced at Seto. Seto wore a thin smile in return.

Truth be told, Seto never made it back to his own pathetic hotel room. Most of the night, he listened to Jou's soft breathing, too worried, deep down in his soul, to fall asleep. He'd dozed a bit and then awakened this morning with Jounouchi still wrapped safely in his arms, and the bedspread tangled around them both. Who cares if they were still wearing their street clothes? Seto fought back a smirk. He'd just remembered the kisses he stole from Jounouchi's cheek before the blond woke up. Kissing Jounouchi like that was fun, but it would have been better if his bedfellow had been awake and his mouth not scabbed over. If Jou had not been injured so badly, a part of him would have wanted to…with Jou… No, to be honest, injured or not, he still wanted to…with Jou. Then again, he doubted that they'd be able to spend another night like that tonight.

Seto leaned against the opposite bunk bed and sighed impatiently. "I almost wish that I'd just reserved train seats for us. This is ridiculous."

"It will be okay," Mokuba said with confidence.

"I don't mind lying down, actually," Jou said, weary.

"Where's Yugi?" Seto asked, looking into the hallway. "Our pointy-haired shadow has disappeared again."

"He told me that he was dropping off snacks with Anzu, and then he had to make a phone call to check in with his grandpa," Mokuba said while trying to decide which bunk was his. He really wanted the top bunk.

"I'd better do that, too. I can't get any towers on my mobile phone," Seto mumbled.

"I know. I know. You have to check in at work," Mokuba pouted.

Seto shot his little brother a stern look. His eyes drifted to Jou briefly, and he strolled out of the compartment.

"I really need to lie down," Jou said in a tired voice and chose the bottom left bunk. Jounouchi sat on the edge of the bed and, slowly, lowered himself into it with relief. Mokuba beamed_. Once Yugi comes back, we'll see some really great duels_, he thought. _Duel Monsters! Just us guys, too._

Mokuba pushed himself up, got into his bunk, and bounced on it.

"Hey," Jounouchi said with irritation. Jou watched as a black-haired Mokuba peered down into the bunk below. His eyes were smiling and then the look faded.

Jounouchi was resting on his bunk with arms folded across his chest. He seemed to be ghostly against the blue bunk that he was lying in. The bruises were fading on his face but there was the faint pink scratch at the corner of his mouth from Namiko. Mokuba's eyes stared at it, remembering. _My fault_, he thought.

The blond looked up and said, "Could you take it easy?" The child nodded and the face disappeared. A second later, Jou could feel the top bunk move again and a small body jumped down from the upper bunk. He was heading for the door, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, no, I didn't mean leave," Jounouchi said, slightly apologetic. "It's okay to stay." To his surprise, Mokuba turned back and crawled into the same bunk with him. Jou rolled his body toward the wall to make room.

"Well, since you're here," Jou began and tried to settle himself down on the bunk bed again, "and you've made yourself at home… Ummm… Can you tell me something? It's something I've wanted to ask for awhile now." Jounouchi said it cautiously, putting an arm behind his head and using it for a pillow. "Why the turn around?"

Mokuba raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm really glad that we get along now. But, come on! You understand the question. You, me, Kaiba, Yugi… We all have a history together. And, at times, it wasn't very pretty. Like I said earlier, one of your Kaiba Corp goons once put a gun to my head. Remember Death-T?"

Mokuba blinked a few times and nodded. "That was different, though."

"Yeah, well, Yugi did say that Kaiba had to reassemble his heart after that---whatever that means."

"He was different after Death-T," Mokuba said, looking up. "I actually mattered to him again."

"So, uh, if ya don't mind…back to my original question. Why the change of heart? Didn't you always call me names and stuff? Let's see… Which one was your favorite…? I think it was _Jōunouchi no yarō._"

Mokuba squirmed inside. He could hear Namiko telling him the same thing. He saw her carving into Jou's mouth with the dagger. Blood. He felt a little sick and looked away.

"Mokuba…?" Jou said.

Mokuba shot Jounouchi a worried look. He leaned out of the bunk to see if anyone else was in the room. No one. He gave a sideways glance to Jou. He could feel his chest tighten.

"Look, I'm recovering," Jounouchi said with slight annoyance, "but I'm okay. And you don't have to treat me any differently than you usually do." _I hate pity_, Jou thought, _the real kind of pity, not the joking, fake stuff with your friends. _"And if you want to go back to the way things were before, when we didn't get along, I'm okay with that, too. Because, well, it would be honest…and it might be…easier…for you in the long run." _And Kaiba may want to do that, too…even though Yugi, Anzu, and Mokuba know the truth now. Isn't that how vacation romances go? Well, if you can call this a vacation… It just might not work out for us. _

Mokuba sat up and gave Jounouchi a level stare. His eyes softened, and he could feel himself getting upset. "Once I say it, I can't go back," Mokuba said quietly. "If I say it, it's real. What if he gets mad?" It was said more to himself than to Jounouchi.

Jou felt worried when he saw the child biting his lower lip and stiffening up. "I don't follow you. But, it's okay." Jou said. They looked up at the blue bunk above them. "Hey, you know, no matter what, you can tell me anything, Mokuba. I'll listen to you."

"How do I say it?" Mokuba fretted.

"Just say it."

_Poor kid. Maybe, I'm being too hard on him. He saw Namiko holding me hostage. How bad was that? And he heard most of my life story. I fainted a couple of times…blood, too. He probably feels awful about other stuff I don't even know about, _Jounouchi thought sadly.

"Nii-sama…loves you."

Jounouchi's jaw dropped. "Wha-? No, Mokuba, you've got it all wrong." _We've never even dated…_ He could feel his heart speeding up.

"I'm right," Mokuba said with a sad little nod of his head, "I see it. It's more than 'like' and it's more than 'boyfriend.' And I shouldn't have teased you in the hotel yesterday. I'm sorry about that." Before Jou could say anything, Mokuba continued, "But Nii-sama says that only the two of us can trust each other. Love makes us weak. But, I don't understand. He loves you…and hates himself for it."

Mokuba turned his head to Jou. "But, if he loves you, I have to accept it… and you." The child closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to cry. "I don't need to ask you how you feel about him. I've known it for awhile." The child opened his grey eyes.

"No, see…umm… Mokuba," he began, wondering what the right words would be. "I don't think we're that way deep down. There's a difference between…" _Maybe, I shouldn't be having this conversation with Mokuba after all._ "Kaiba's never said…"

"What are you expecting? A confession of love? _Suki da yo? Aishite imasu?_ That's not Nii-sama at all. _I know that now._ He can be very traditional about things that really mean something to him. _What else can I say to Jounouchi to convince him? Wait, I do know something…_ "And…never once has he told me he loves me."

Jounouchi looked over at Mokuba in surprise. It was common knowledge that Kaiba Seto adored his little brother and spoiled him.

"The Seto that I know tells you how he feels with his voice and his actions. You'll want something and he'll say 'What is it now?' –kind of annoyed-- but he stops to listen to you. He hides his 'worry' when you're sick and watches over you when you're not looking. He bends to what you want, but, on the inside, likes it. He smiles when his back is to you. He'll be afraid that he's hurting you. He'd rather let you go. In fact, he might even push you away."

Jounouchi didn't know what to say. Talking about Seto felt good. He finally had someone that he could do it with.

"With you, he is troubled on the inside, though. But if you hold onto him, he'll stay." Mokuba turned on his side, stared into Jounouchi's hazel eyes, and continued, "You say that I'm just like Nii-sama. And I am… So, in place of 'Seto,' I'll tell you."

Jou felt awkward and his heart skipped a beat.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, I love you," he whispered. It was sincere. "Suki da yo." His face turning red. "_Aishite imasu_." The dark haired child blinked away tears. "_Aishiteru_." His voice was shaking because his Nii-sama should be saying these words, not him. "_Aishiteru yo_." He forced himself. They could lose Jounouchi. What if they did? "I can't think… of any other way… he'd say it," he sobbed, looking away.

A brotherly arm pulled Mokuba in. Lightly, he pressed his face to Jounouchi's chest, tears sliding down. _Nii-sama never lets me hug him for long, no matter how sad I feel…_ Jou's cuts still hurt, but he didn't even wince while Mokuba cried salty tears on him. Even though his ribs hurt, he held Mokuba softly against his chest. Mokuba could hear Jou's heartbeat. It calmed him down a little. When he was able to speak again, Mokuba whispered as though sharing a secret between just the two of them, "I heard what Namiko said to you—all of it. But there's three of us now_. My family. I have to hold onto my family._ I don't want to go back to the way it was before. Please don't leave! Stay by his side."

_Oh, Mokuba… I'm not sure I can do that…_

* * *

_**Note: Final chapter coming up next time!**_

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who followed this story to the end! Believe it or not, the reviews really did guide my writing, chapter by chapter—as I tinkered with this story each evening. And you had an impact on the plot's details as well as supporting characters. Yes, it's true! So, thanks for the encouragement and honesty! Oh, it's so hard to say "goodbye" to you guys… I'll miss ya!

Chapter 32

Final Chapter

Jounouchi was back in Domino City and had found his way to the park once more. As it was Thursday and almost ten in the morning, Jou had the place pretty much to himself. He picked out his favorite grassy spot by the lake and eased himself down. He was still hurting, but he didn't want to show it—even when he was by himself.

He had missed these times. When he thought about it, he really had very little "alone time" on this trip. As much as Jou liked being a part of a group, he sometimes craved for moments to himself when he did what he wanted and he called the shots.

Jounouchi had a cold can of Sencha green tea held loosely in his right hand. He felt the breeze caress his face and push against his body. He loved the wind. Sometimes, he wished that he could just merge with it and fade into nothing. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the brightness of the morning sun on his face. The warmth was a comfort. It felt good.

The sun must have passed behind a cloud because his eyes sensed shade now. A moment later, he felt feet shuffling and a presence moving next to him. Jounouchi opened his eyes in surprise to see Kaiba Seto. He was sitting next to him—blue eyes giving a level stare.

"Kaiba?"

"Hello, Mutt. You disappeared right after we got back."

"Oh, yeah," Jou said but didn't move from where he was. Seto was sitting with a casual lean in his direction.

"And about the doctor appointment?" Seto said, determination creeping in.

"Too bad I missed the appointment," Jou grinned back with mock sincerity.

"It's in two hours."

Jou's face fell a little.

"His office is in that building." Seto pointed to one of the highrises across the street.

Jou's face fell a little more.

"So, you have some time to kill."

Jou gave him a pained look and Seto smiled evilly.

"So, where'd you go after we got back?"

"Missed me?" Jou said, smiling at him.

"I'd say 'worried' might be a closer description," Seto admitted. He watched with satisfaction as Jou's smile wavered, replaced by guilt.

Jounouchi shrugged apologetically, "Well, I decided to go back to the coffee shop to see if the boss would hire me back as a permanent part-time employee. I really liked that summer job."

"Did he?" Seto asked, resting his cheek in his hand.

_Wow, this is the first civil conversation we've had in awhile_, Jounouchi thought to himself. A smile flickered on Jou's face again. "Yeah, he did. I'm going to start on Monday after school."

"That's good. I'll buy you a new hat." Seto smirked.

"Oh, that's right! I lost the old one in the earthquake." He laughed at himself. "And just when I was really getting attached to that yellow hat, too. Ha!"

"Tell me that it was supposed to be that color... Though, it could have been grease on a white hat…"

Jou shot him a look and decided to change the subject. "So, how about you? You were gone for almost two weeks—no notice." Jounouchi had a wry smile. "Surely, someone must have missed ya_." Okay, I'm fishing here_, Jou thought to himself, hiding amusement.

"Oh, at Kaiba Corp, the sharks circled. They always do. But there was nothing to feed on. But, it's not like they didn't try. They're vicious, and that's saying a lot coming from me." The wind blew brown hair into his eyes. He pushed the strands aside. "I have to work late tomorrow, though. Mokuba's going to be mad about it."

Up to this point, Kaiba had actually been enjoying himself—which was strange being outside the office. But, he quickly noticed that Jou seemed different. His eyes were troubled and his body had tensed up. He had nodded stiffly.

"Something?" Seto said, looking confused.

"You know, it's going to be different now, isn't it?"

Seto felt his heart beat harder. Maybe, Jou was talking about the two of them. Maybe not…

"I mean," Jounouchi's eyes looked far away for a second, "we don't even have a full year together anymore. We're going to graduate. And I'm going to lose them---Yugi, Anzu, even Honda... One minute, they're with you and the next…" Jou ran his fingers through his blond hair. He watched the sky for a minute. "I have to let them go. I know it. And I'm going to hate it when they leave me behind."

_That's not it entirely. There's something else_, Seto thought to himself.

"It's okay, though," Jou said tiredly. "I'm used to goodbye. I'll continue, on my own, as always."

Seto was trying to decide what to say next. What wouldn't sound critical? Then, again, "critical" was his nature. "Well, you've had a hard time. I'd like to say that 'it couldn't be helped,' but that's not exactly true," he said.

Seto thought about the red thread that Jou pulled from his coat. He died a little inside when that happened. Jounouchi said that he was "happy for him" and, somehow, that hurt was the worst. _I'm being selfish here,_ Seto thought_. Nothing I felt could compare to Jounouchi's injuries. _In fact, even now, the eighteen year old still looked unwell. Jou had been trying to hide his head wound under thick, blond hair. Only the bruises on the back of his hands had truly faded. The bite mark was covered with an ace bandage so that no one could see. Seto could only guess about Jou's torso. In the days to come, Seto felt he would have to keep a closer eye on Jou. He'd have to think of some excuse to see him again.

"Yeah, ain't it so?" the blond said with a thin smile. "Still, it's no secret that I can handle pain. And this isn't the worst I've ever been. Back when I was in the gang, there was this one time..." Jou began to reminisce, but stopped short when he saw disapproval etched in Seto's face. He switched topics fast. "But, last night, Mokuba reminded me that I wasn't alone. So it was okay."

"Mokuba?" Seto said with slight amusement. "I guess you guys had a 'man to man' talk on the train. I was surprised to find you both asleep in the bottom bunk when I got back."

"Yeah, well, I prefer sleeping with you," Jou said shyly. "He hogs the bed."

Seto held back a smile. "So much for 'duel 'till dawn'." He paused for a second and asked cautiously, "With Mokuba…Is there something about him I should know?" _Is he afraid? Is he too scared to tell me something?_

Jou shrugged. "I think you know him better than anyone else." Seto nodded but felt himself wanting the whole story anyway.

Jou could read his face. "If Mokuba had problems, don't you think I'd tell ya?"

Seto nodded again.

"Good. Then, learn to trust me."

"I already do," he said with an impatient sigh. He relaxed next to Jounouchi---allowing his long, thin frame to spread out on the grass. "And he does, too, you know. Mokuba calls you 'Jounouchi-nii' now."

"Really?"

"I'm serious."

_You're always serious. Well, you also need to learn to lighten up occasionally, too._

The blond cast a mischievous glance in his direction. Kaiba eyed him back. "Yeah, Kaiba. You know, when I was in that earthquake, you were there. When I was bleeding, you were there. When I woke up in the hospital, you were there."

"So, now I'm your savior?" Seto had an amused edge in his voice.

"Let's face it. You're cursed."

Seto broke into a pleasant laugh. He leaned into the grass with his eyes closed. Awkwardly, Jounouchi eased himself over onto his side and watched him. Seto really had a great smile. He just didn't use it often enough. Maybe, just maybe, he could teach him how.

"Drink?" Jou said, sitting up and offering the can.

To Jounouchi's surprise, Seto pushed himself up on an elbow, took it and peeked into the can through the hole. The pale green liquid sloshed inside. "In general, I prefer coffee…." Slowly, he put it to his lips and took a sip, but he never took his blue eyes off the blond.

_Why did that feel like an indirect kiss?_ Jou blinked in surprise for having such thoughts and was handed his drink back. Jou put the can to his lips and suppressed a smile, doing a bad job of it. Looking away, he drained the can and put it down. He turned his head and looked back. Seto was pleased to notice Jounouchi watching him. He always liked blond hair, somewhere deep down in his soul.

_But, no, I'm just concerned about Mutt. Am I giving in? Growing attached…? Love is weak. Love is weak. If this ended badly, something inside of me would break. Keep telling myself that until I feel it…_

Jou watched Seto's face in mild amusement. He seemed to be struggling with his thoughts. Then, Jou's eyes widened with surprise. Impulsively, Seto reached out a hand. Gently, he grazed a knuckle against Jounouchi's jaw—feeling its curve. "I can't believe that I hit you there once," he said almost to himself.

"When will you let that go?" Jounouchi, frowning back.

"When I learn to forgive myself, I suppose," Seto said quietly, and traced a silky line down Jou's throat to his collar. Jou closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. The same hand touched Jounouchi's face and caressed it, soft hair spilling over his fingers. He took hold of the center of Jou's blue and white shirt—pulling him forward with purpose. Jou tilted his chin up, leaning in. _I've wanted this for so long…_ His eyes danced for a second…but his smile faded…

_The sharks… His work… What if Namiko was right? Of all the things she said, what if that one part was totally true? Everything he loves would be gone. His life would be over, _Jounouchi thought.

His heart was beating fast for a whole different reason now. The shirt he was wearing felt tight against his shoulders with the pressure of being pulled forward. Before Jounouchi could take it all in, he realized that Seto still had his shirt bunched in his hand, the palm of his hand against his cheek, and their bodies practically touching. Seto was hovering close to his face—blue eyes staring unblinking at him.

"Jou," he said gently, tilting his head and closing the small gap between them. His lips parted with a smooth motion. He leaned in.

"Please don't," Jounouchi pleaded. His eyes were frightened. "Don't."

"Why?" Seto's voice was soft, but his eyes showed concern.

_His injuries… Is he still in pain? Am I hurting him somehow?_

The blond, tugged his own shirt back, looked down, and shook his head sadly.

"Jou…?" Seto couldn't finish his thought. _He's changed his mind._ _Now that he's back home, he doesn't want me. That's it... Oh, hell!_

Suddenly, Seto felt his face redden. It was foolish---and weak--- for him to let his guard down for even that moment! What was he thinking?! He was a total and complete idiot! Seto wanted nothing more than to walk away. No, he wanted to storm off ---to just about anywhere. But the blond had a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

"Let go of me!" he ordered.

"Listen to me, Kaiba," Jounouchi pleaded. "Listen to me?"

Seto tried to move away. Jou held both of Seto's shoulders now. He took a shallow breath, his ribs hurt like hell, and said in a frightened voice, "We can't! Do you hear me, Kaiba? We just can't."

Seto was hurt and angry, "I heard you the _first time_." He almost managed to stand up, but Jou pulled him into an embrace. He held him close with arms around his shoulders. Blond hair brushed against his face. Jou's chest was pressed against his, heart beating hard. This time, Seto didn't want it, eyes cutting sideways and glaring dangerously. Jounouchi took another shallow breath before continuing, eyes shut tight.

"We can't because… If you do this, I will destroy you."

Seto glared with an angry, incredulous look. The blue eyed dragon stared back at the challenge_. There is no way someone like you can destroy me,_ he thought furiously.

Jounouchi pulled Seto in tighter, clinging to him. The cuts and bruises alone made it hurt like hell, but he didn't care. "Namiko said it. And don't tell me she was lying because you've said it yourself. Those sharks you work with… And once they find out about…the two of us, I mean… There'll be blood in the water before you know it. Others will come after you, too, and they'll never leave you alone until they're done with you." As much as Jounouchi hated it, he could feel tears in his eyes. "I really need to be with you…more than anything in life…but…" His fingers dug into the material in Seto's shirt. He pressed his face against Seto's shoulder. "Don't ask me to destroy you. I can't."

Seto stopped struggling, taking it all in. Jou held Seto for a moment longer and tried to etch the feeling into his memory. This would be the last time he could hold him. "I'm so sorry…I have to leave you…because I know what that feels like to be alone." Jou's arms slipped away from Seto. "I have to let you go, too, you know." Jou rested his body on the grass again, feeling sick and light-headed. He turned his face away.

"Now that you know… _For your sake, say goodbye_, Kaiba."

In his heart, Jou was waiting for Seto to walk away. Seto was good at that.

_Oh, my G--. That's it. That's what he meant! _

Seto sat up. Jou could feel Seto's body shift next to him. _It ends here,_ Jounouchi thought bitterly. _It's better this way, though. He'll be safe. And I'll stay away from him._

Seto bent his knees and rested his head on his arms for a moment.

_Why is he still here? He wanted to leave a minute ago._ Jounouchi turned to look at him. "Kaiba, I have to protect you. I owe you. For your sake, for your future… Please…"

"Is that all it is? You owe me?" His head was still down on his arms.

"If that's so, would it hurt this bad?" He looked away.

_It does hurt…_

Seto leaned over and put his hand on Jounouchi's face very gently.

"Look at me," he said.

Reluctantly, hazel eyes stared back at him. He was shaking his head "no" and blinking back tears. "Kaiba, sometimes _love_ means _sacrifice_."

_Love…? You really… love me? I thought it was a joke when you said it before. _

Seto's eyes hardened slightly. "Don't I have a say in this?" he said quietly and stretched out on the grass again, watching Jou's face. He still had tears.

"Then, you'll be cut to pieces. There'll be nothing left."

"I don't want to fight with you," Seto said back. He moved his hand closer to Jou's and entwined his small finger with the blond's. Jounouchi looked over to his hand and saw what looked like two fists, side by side. But, in reality, their little fingers were locked.

"From now on, anyone watching won't notice," Seto said simply.

"Please, Kaiba, let me save you," Jou said quietly, watching the sky now.

"Would that be saving me? I don't think so, deep down…" He leaned over and whispered, "The truth. Just tell me you don't want me. And I'll leave you."

Jou opened his mouth but couldn't say it. _I can't lie about this—not even to save you, I can't. How selfish is that? _

When he didn't get an answer, Seto knew that he was right. For once, he'd guessed Jounouchi exactly right.

"Can I tell you something?" Seto said, resting his head against his blond puppy's shoulder.

"Anything."

"I only want you."

Jou's smile was pained. It wasn't the reaction that Seto had hoped for.

"I wish I could be happy. I've wanted you… I've wanted you to say that for so long…but…"

"I'll agree to 'being discrete' about us," Seto continued as though Jou had not said anything, "on one condition."

Jounouchi gave him a doubtful look. "This will never work," Jou said, frustrated and tired. "You're asking the impossible." He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Seriously, I don't care about other people. I care about you—and Mokuba. So, do you want to hear my condition or not?"

"Fine," Jou sighed, fatigued, and looked back with another small tear streaking down his face. He hated crying in front of Seto, but he just couldn't make himself stop. He was tired of wiping his face, too.

"Never kiss me when you cry." Seto felt stressed and smudged the tear away with his other hand. It felt warm and wet against his thumb.

"Because it's weak," Jounouchi said with a note of self-hatred.

Seto scowled and tugged gently on their linked fingers. "Because it bothers me…deep down."

"Something like _that_ actually bothers you?"

_Yes, it's true. _Seto gave a short, childish shrug. Jou blinked. For half a second, Seto was the very image of the child in Mokuba's locket. His eyes had lost the hard, pained edges and the face seemed almost innocent. There was something vulnerable about him, too. But the moment passed. "I see now…" Jounouchi turned his head to one side and watched Seto for a moment, just like he did in class sometimes. The look gave Seto hope. "So, I guess, that makes me off limits right now," Jounouchi said, with a tearful grin creeping in.

"Sorry, but that's the rule." A thin smile played around the corners of his mouth because he was getting his way.

_Hmmm… You don't seem very sorry._ "I can live with it."

"Good. Since we're a couple now," Seto began.

"A 'couple' of what?" Jou joked back and wiped his eye again. "We have a history of fighting, but not much else."

"I suppose you're right. I think we should be… friends… first," Seto said awkwardly. Jounouchi smiled back with his head turned slightly to one side. Blond hair tangled in the green grass. Seto noticed a faint blush to the cheeks that made Jou seem healthier.

"Friends, huh?" The blond smiled again with a full set of white teeth this time. "I love how you say that. Say it again."

"No."

Jou tugged lightly on their locked fingers. "Aw, come on! Just one more time, Kaiba. Say it! F-r-i-e-n-d-s."

Kaiba sighed openly and pretended to be slightly annoyed. "I could dump you now," he grumbled.

"'Friends…' You know you want to," he said with a wink.

"I'll leave you here."

"Is that _really_ what you _want_? I don't think so," he whispered in Seto's ear. There was a sexy, note of seriousness in it that made Kaiba's body sweat a little. But, then, Jou's face grew impish. It was strange how he could switch gears like that. Seto eyed him suspiciously. Jounouchi had a blade of grass and was quietly threatening to tickle his ear with it. "But, also," Seto continued, biting the blade of grass and spitting it away, "I'm tired of having sex on the first date." _And all of those encounters ended too easily_. _I won't do that with him. I'll wait for him to come to me,_ Seto thought to himself.

Another green blade of grass was closing in on him. "You're not going to let me finish a thought, are you?" Jou shook his head "no" playfully. _Well, I guess…_ That was honest. He would be honest, too. "Okay, I know what you mean. I was with Mai and a part of me will always love her," he said and felt a small tug on his little finger. _Hmmm… a bit jealous_, Jounouchi thought happily. "But, I want someone who will stay with me, and not," he stroked Seto's cheek with the blade of grass, "just…for… an… hour." Softly, the blade of grass slid against Seto's lower lip. It tickled.

"Wait. You make love…the act… for a solid hour?" Seto half whispered, incredulous.

"Doesn't everybody?" Jou, looking serious.

"Ummm…yeah…right…everyone…" _Eh??? What am I in for?_

Seto looked down and paused. "Actually there's something else I want to talk about… Speaking of people in the past, I was just curious," Seto continued, still trying to wrap his mind around Jou's last comment—and he felt that he would be doing a lot of that in the future, "Namiko told me that before you passed out, you called out a name."

Jounouchi closed his eyes and thought back to a moment that he was sure would always stay with him. Namiko was clinging to him one moment and kissing him the next. But her eyes turned cold and he was struggling with her. She stabbed him with the needle at the hilt of the dagger. There was a bloody puncture mark on his shoulder. He grabbed the dagger and fought back. She sunk her teeth into his wrist to make him drop it. It felt like she was biting through him. Other hands came out of nowhere, pulling him down.

"Yeah, I remember..." the blond said and nodded.

"And it was Yugi, wasn't it?" Seto said trying to hide a note of jealousy in his voice while looking at the sky.

"Worried?" Jounouchi asked quietly. Honestly, Jou was getting tired of the "he's your best friend" speech.

"Not really," Seto replied and wished that was the whole truth. "But, I suppose it's meant to be. After all, if you combine the kanji "Yu" as in "Yugi" with the kanji "Jou" for Jounouchi it makes "yujou" ("friendship"). So, that's all you'll ever have together anyway."

"Good. I'm glad we've got that settled." Jou smiled, leaned over to Seto—brushed brown hair out of his eyes and said, "And I did call out a name. I called out for you. Though, at the time, I didn't know why."

"Really…? Hmmm… Was it 'Kaiba' or 'Seto'?"

"That's not my point."

_I guess it doesn't matter. In time, I'll want you to call me 'Seto'---when we're no longer just friends... But I can wait for that day because you mean something to me. Because I simply cannot make a mistake and lose you… _

"You're doing it again," Jounouchi said quietly, close to Seto's ear.

"What?"

"Looking at me and thinking something. Care to tell?" Jou raised an eyebrow.

Seto thought about his answer. Sometimes, it was still hard for him to speak his mind. "For one thing, I'm glad," Seto said and looked at the grass. "I'm glad… that we didn't break up."

Jou laughed and leaned against Seto. "I'm glad we didn't break up, too." He cast Seto another impish look. "Besides, now, I can look forward to our first kiss."

Seto looked away, feeling awkward. Jou saw a pinkish face and grinned to himself.

_First kiss? I suppose, that one's going to be hard to explain. We've already had that a few times over. You just weren't awake for any of it._

"Okay, I'll wait until my busted lip feels better," Jou pouted, poking his lower lip with his finger. "It's still kind of sore, too…"

"Ummm…Right," Seto said reassuringly, and Jou hugged him instead.

Thirty minutes later, Seto found himself watching over Jounouchi while he napped on the grass. This time, his dreams were peaceful, and he had his arms folded against his chest. His breathing was soft. Blond hair tossed lightly in the wind. In fact, Seto could hear the wind coming long before he actually felt it. It was a strange sense of peace that he never knew before.

_Takane no hana?_ When he thought back on it… _I guess I do have a soul after all and you, in your puppy-ish ways found out how to touch it._

Jou rolled onto his side, his body touching Seto now. Then, he rolled back. He turned his head slightly and then again. "Stop being so restless," Seto murmured.He put a hand to the blond's face, stroking it with his thumb. Jou's body slowly relaxed at his touch and fell into a deeper sleep.

_This is what trust looks like_, he thought.

The park was still quiet—no one around. Seto watched Jounouchi's sleeping face a little longer. No more tears. "I understand it now …" he said, touching blond hair. _I really do love you._ Hesitantly, Seto leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Jou's, loving and soft. Jou kissed back. Jou snored. _He kisses in his sleep_, Seto mused, laughing a little to himself.

"_Koi is always wanting. Ai is always giving." _

Seto looked over at Jou, little fingers locked again.

_Sleep well, "Ai."_

It was a winding, narrow sidewalk with angled breaks and cracks from Domino City's earthquake. Hopping over a chunk of concrete, a delivery girl with a deluxe shrimp and cheese Okonomiyaki in a large, flat box approached the park. She sighed openly to herself as she walked, the sidewalk guiding her--seeing the towering Kaiba Corp building in the distance with men replacing ground floor broken glass windows. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which swished with each step she took.

As she walked past the park, her narrow eyes suddenly caught two male figures—a blond asleep on the grass and a brunette, with his back to her, throwing a pebble into the lake water. She allowed her eyes to rest on the blond one a little longer---with a look of recognition spreading across her face---before noticing that her uniform's right pant leg was riding up. She was starting to look silly with one pant leg all wrinkled up past the knee and one hanging loose. She put down her delivery and carefully pulled the cheap material over the steel blade in her ankle sheath. She giggled to herself as she walked on, leaving the delivery behind on the ground. Maybe, she'd come back to the park tomorrow. Maybe, Mutt would be alone next time.

_I wonder… How would Kaiba-sama feel about that…?_

… … …

**The End**

… … …


End file.
